


Back for good

by joavin_endgame (stillintodrarry)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillintodrarry/pseuds/joavin_endgame
Summary: Joaquin returns to Riverdale on F.P.'s orders. He plans to hide on the Southside, so Kevin doesn't have to see him. But of course, fate has other plans. Can Kevin and Joaquin find a way to make things work again between them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU starting in the last episode of season 2. I saw the videos of the scenes they were shooting in front of the Whyte Wyrm and used them as an inspiration.  
> This story will have a little angst, but mostly fluff :) And maybe some smut later on.  
> English isn't my first language, so if something doesn't make any sense, please let me know.

*** Kevin ***  
  
The best way to describe this situation was surreal Kevin thought.

Here he was marching towards the Whyte Wyrm alongside several Bulldogs. Reggie was in front of him, Moose right behind him. They had chains and baseball bats, and each of them was wearing a black ski mask.

Somehow things had escalated after Midge's murder. Fangs had been arrested, but then set free again, since there wasn't enough evidence against him. That was when they kind of just snapped. Moose had sought out other people, who he knew hated the Serpents too. He was in a rage, had convinced them to gang up and take matters into their own hands. They were sure that Fangs was guilty. Even if he wasn't, they wanted to let their anger out, and the Serpents were a welcome enemy. When Moose had addressed Kevin, he had agreed to come with them. He wasn't in his right mind, he knew that, but somehow it was all too much to take. He had seen Fangs arguing with Midge just before she was murdered after all.  
  
And this was why Kevin was here.

They had reached the entrance of the Whyte Wyrm. The doors were closed.

"The Serpents are in there, hiding this murderer scum." Reggie spat. "Let's tear this place down!"

Kevin gulped, it didn't sound like such a good idea anymore. But he couldn't back away now. Reggie and Moose were already kicking and beating against the door. Kevin followed after them.

The door didn't hold long. Once it was torn down, the boys ran inside. The bar was dimly lit, but they could spot another door in the back. Out of that door, several Serpents were now emerging. Kevin didn't recognize any of them. But they looked dangerous. Faces grim and carrying knives and baseball bats. Reggie was the first to meet them in the middle of the bar, swinging his own baseball bat against the first Serpent. The other Bulldogs got ready for the fight too. Kevin pressed his lips together and went after them. Just a few seconds and he was in the middle of the fight.  
  
Someone shoved into Kevin's back, sending him toppling over and onto the floor. He tried to get up again but was stopped by a kick against his shoulder. He looked up and froze. Three Serpents stood in front of him.

_"That's it,"_ he thought. He had never been in a real fight before. Sure you got used to a bit of pain when you were a member of the wrestling team, but getting beaten up definitely wasn't something Kevin wanted to experience. He braced himself for the next kick when he heard a voice from behind his three attackers: "Leave him!" and someone shoved one of the Serpents in front of Kevin to the side.

Kevin's first thought was that he was hallucinating when he saw who his rescuer was. But it was real. Still struggling with the other Serpents, there was Joaquin.

 

*** Joaquin ***  
  
Joaquin had returned to Riverdale two days ago, following F.P.'s call for help. In these two days, they had lost the trailer park and were now trying to keep the Wyrm at least. But with the Ghoulies attacking it was a somewhat hopeless fight. It was pure desperation that kept them fighting.

Joaquin had been shocked when he saw the new attackers coming inside, were wearing Bulldog jackets. They had ski masks on, but he knew that they were probably classmates of Kevin.

He backed away because it didn't feel right to attack Kevin's friends. But fortunately, he didn't back away too far, because at that moment he saw a ski mask being yanked from a tall boy's head and then that boy tumbling down onto the floor. Joaquin would have recognized him everywhere even it was just a split second in which he saw the boy's face: Kevin!

"Leave him!" Joaquin yelled and flung himself between the other Serpents and Kevin. It had only been seconds before he reacted. What was Kevin doing here?  
  
Joaquin managed to shove the other Serpents aside and fell to his knees in front of Kevin. "Kevin, are you ok?"

"He won't be ok any longer! Get out of the way Joaquin!" Scar, the Serpent who had kicked Kevin, growled. Joaquin glared at the older man: "No, don't touch him. I know him ok? He's under my protection. Look for some Ghoulies. They are the real danger here!" Scar let out a humourless laugh: "If you say so baby snake." He eyed Kevin suspiciously once again but then decided to back off.  
  
Joaquin turned back towards Kevin, who was staring at him with his mouth hanging open in disbelief. "Preppy? Are you alright?" Joaquin asked and touched Kevin lightly on the shoulder. Kevin blinked at him, then nodded. "Yeah...I guess I am. Is this real? Why are you here? Since then?"

"I'll tell you later ok? We have to get you out of here." Joaquin whispered and helped Kevin come to his feet again. "The Ghoulies have torn down the back door. I don't think the Wyrm will stand any longer. I don't want you to get hurt."

He looked Kevin up and down, looking for any injuries, but to his relief, the other boy seemed to be ok. He yanked on Kevin's arm, signalling him to follow. Luckily Kevin seemed to be paralyzed and let himself be ushered towards the front door and out into the cold night.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

*** Joaquin ***

The Serpents and Jughead's friends had gathered in Fox Forest park and were currently listening to F.P.'s speech. Joaquin had just dragged Kevin along. The other boy was now standing next to him, looking just as confused as Joaquin felt.

The Serpents had been outnumbered by the Ghoulies and had to abandon the Wyrm. Several had been injured by the attacking Ghoulies, but luckily nothing too severe. Jughead and Archie had arrived at the Whyte Wyrm during the Ghoulie attack and had helped the Serpents escape. The Bulldogs, who had broken into the Wyrm had apparently fled. 

Now F.P.'s voice carried loudly over the crowd. "Listen Serpents! The trailer park is lost, the Wyrm is lost. I'm sorry, but we have lost this fight. The ones who have family near, go there and please take as many with you as possible. The rest will go down to Sweetwater River and put up a campsite. I promise you I will find a solution! But right now I can't give you anything. Look out for each other, because that's what we do!"  
  
Joaquin didn't even know what to feel right now. He was exhausted and confused. He had come back, hoping that he could return to his former life in the trailer park. Hoping that at least he wouldn't be alone anymore and that he could have his family, the Serpents, back. But now everything seemed lost. He had no place to go, he was worried about his friends, about himself. And what about Kevin? Joaquin had never even dared to hope that Kevin would want to see him again. He had planned to return to the Southside and stay there, never crossing over the tracks to the Northside, so Kevin wouldn't have to see him. But fate had apparently decided to force them together once more, though Joaquin knew that they would go separate ways again after tonight. Kevin had come here to fight against the Serpents after all. He was probably going to hate Joaquin even more after tonight.  
  
Joaquin was so deep in thought that it took him a moment to realize that Sweet Pea had come up to him. "Hey, I just wanted to tell you that we are going down to the river. Are you coming with us?" the tall Serpent inquired. Joaquin just nodded. That was it then. He would leave with his old friends and Kevin would go back to his.

Just as he had finished that thought, he felt a strong hand grab his. "Joaquin is coming with me!" Kevin almost shouted. Joaquin turned around to look at him. His heart leapt up to his throat. Kevin was gazing at him intently. "You can stay with me." the sheriff's son added softly.

A thousand thoughts raced through Joaquin's mind at that moment, but there was one that was louder than all the others: _"He still cares about me!"_

Joaquin squeezed Kevin's hand gently. "Thank you, Kevin, but what will your Dad say? I'll go with the Serpents." Kevin wasn't in his right mind after this night, Joaquin couldn't let him make a decision like that. But Kevin just shook his head, and a sad smile ghosted across his face, but his voice was strong when he said: "I don't care what he says. You are coming with me. Let me handle this ok? I cannot let you leave like that."

Joaquin couldn't help it, he smiled back at Kevin as relief washed over him. So Kevin really cared. _"Maybe you can spend a little more time around Kevin? Just this one night. Try to explain things to him. You can still go down to the River in the morning."_ Joaquin thought to himself. He knew it wasn't ok, but he didn't find the strength in him to turn down Kevin's offer. Not when it was everything he had hoped for but had never expected to happen.

He gave the other boy a nod. "Ok Preppy, let's go I guess."

*

It was an awkward walk back to the sheriff's house.

Kevin, who usually had been the talkative one when they were still boyfriends, was completely quiet. After several steps, he had dropped Joaquin's hand, as if realizing that this gesture was too intimate. Joaquin tried to think of something to say, but it all seemed either too trivial or too profound. So he just sighed and followed the boy who still had all of his heart.

_"This is so typically Kevin"_ , Joaquin thought. Joaquin had lied to him, had left him behind, had come back and stood on the other side of a civil war, but still, Kevin would offer him a helping hand. With every step they took, Joaquin felt worse. He had no right to be here at Kevin's side.  
  
They arrived at the sheriff's house without having spoken a single word, and Joaquin felt his heart sink as he saw that there was a light on in the kitchen. So Kevin's dad was home. Kevin was nervous too, Joaquin realized, as he watched Kevin fumble with the key several times before he managed to open the door.

They went inside, and Joaquin stopped breathing, when Sheriff Keller appeared in the hallway, looking worried. "Kevin! I tried to call you several times. Where were you? Hell has broken loose in Riverdale! I just got home from Pop's or what is left of Pop's. I was so worried..." At that moment his gaze shifted to Joaquin and he froze.  
  
They had never met before. But of course, it was quite obvious to Joaquin what Kevin's dad thought about him. Joaquin was the wrong type: A leather jacket wearing Serpent.

But before the sheriff could open his mouth again, Kevin interjected: "Dad I'm fine. This is Joaquin, my ex-boyfriend, the one I wanted you to meet, last year. He is from the Southside, and he is a Serpent. And he will stay with us because he has no other place to go right now. And nothing you say will change my mind! If you don't let him stay, I will go too!"

He had spat the words out, not giving his father the slightest chance to interrupt him. Joaquin held his breath, wow he hadn't expected that. It seemed as if Kevin's earlier rage had returned. And Kevin's dad seemed to realize that too. He looked uncertainly from his son to Joaquin, who smiled weakly at him, mumbling: "Hello sheriff Keller."

Before the sheriff could snap out of his daze, Kevin turned to Joaquin and ground out: "Ok let's get you upstairs!", grabbing Joaquin's hand again and yanking him towards the stairs.

Once they were in Kevin's room, the mood shifted. Joaquin plopped down onto Kevin's bed, feeling like all strength had left him. He certainly hadn't expected the night to end like this.

It was strange being here again, in Kevin's room, on his bed, where they had spent so many evenings talking and mostly making out when Kevin's dad had been at work. This room felt like home, like his safe place. It held so many happy memories, the happiest memories of his life. In here Kevin had told him, that he really liked him and asked Joaquin to be his boyfriend. Here on this bed, they had kissed for hours, and Joaquin had memorized every inch of Kevin's body.

Over there at Kevin's desk, Joaquin had helped his boyfriend with his maths homework, and afterwards, he had straddled Kevin's lap and kissed him with all he got until the chair had fallen to the ground. They had laughed and then proceeded to make out on the floor. Back then it had been so easy between them. They had clicked from the very first time they had met. Talking to Kevin was easy. It was entirely natural to lay in his arms, to kiss him, to laugh with him.

Now it was as if Joaquin was an intruder, who had no right to be here.

He looked up meeting Kevin's eyes. "Kevin...", God his voice sounded so uncertain. "I... thank you. I don't deserve this. You shouldn't have brought me here."


	3. Chapter 3

*** Kevin ***  
  
He honestly didn't know why he had brought Joaquin here. Joaquin was right. It was stupid. It meant even more trouble. But it had been a crazy night, and maybe he was out of his mind. Kevin just knew that it had felt wrong to leave and let Joaquin walk away with the other Serpents.  
  
On their way back towards Kevin's house, Kevin had tried to think of something to say. It wasn't as if he had no questions, on the contrary, he had millions of questions. Like where had Joaquin been? How had he been? Had he met someone new? Why did he come back? Why had he never told Kevin about Jason? Had it been real between them back then or was it just a setup? But all of this hadn't seemed the right thing to ask.  
  
All Kevin knew was that his heart had started beating like crazy when he saw Joaquin. And so he went through with it, marching into his house not even giving his dad a chance to intervene. And now they were in his room, Joaquin sitting on his bed like he had so many times before and Kevin pacing in front of the bed.  
  
Kevin risked another glance at the other boy. God, he was gorgeous. Kevin had deleted every pic of Joaquin months ago. He had started to forget just how much Joaquin's eyes reminded him of two moons, lighting up the night sky. It wasn't fair that his heart would betray him like that. Just one look at his ex-boyfriend and Kevin was hooked again.  
  
He sighed exasperatedly. "Joaquin." How he had always loved to say that name. _"A beautiful name for a beautiful boy"_ , Kevin had thought and had repeated that name over and over again to himself. "I don't know what to say to you", he added, "this is crazy. I didn't think I would ever meet you again."

Joaquin looked so uncomfortable sitting there. It seemed odd to Kevin since in the past, Joaquin had always been so confident, always smiling and laughing when he was here in Kevin's room. He would sit on Kevin's bed, waiting for Kevin to finish his homework and capturing Kevin's attention by throwing his shirt onto Kevin's desk and saying things like: "Are you finally finished with doing your homework Preppy? Because I think you should do me now." That was the Joaquin Kevin knew or thought he knew.  
  
But the Joaquin, sitting on Kevin's bed right now seemed more like the broken boy, who had left so hurriedly on a bus all those months ago.  
  
Kevin decided to follow his instinct. He sat down next to Joaquin and without thinking about it, he blurted out: "I missed you so much. It was hard. I kind of lost control when you were gone. At first, I was so angry at you, but with time I came to the understanding that what happened wasn't your fault. I mean you didn't kill Jason, you didn't even know what F.P. wanted from you right? But once you were there, you had no way to back out of it again. You just did what you had to do. I mean you should have told me, should have trusted me, but I can understand why you didn't do it. I...I need to know one thing though: Was it real? Us I mean?"  
  
The words had just poured out of his mouth, but it was a good thing they had, Kevin thought. It was better if those things were cleared up. Kevin felt a strange calm settle over him, for the first time this night. It was a relief to be able to say these things out loud. He mustered Joaquin's face. The Serpent looked so sad.  
  
Joaquin's eyes met his, and the other boy started to talk: "I'm sorry, about everything. But what was between us was always real. When I saw you at the drive in, I just had to go after you because you were so cute. I simply had to try my luck. I didn't know who you were and I felt like I had been cursed or something once I found out that you were the sheriff's son. You were probably the last person I should let into my life. But it was already too late. I had already fallen for you. Trust me I thought about it so often, to just tell you everything, but I was scared to lose you. I know it was selfish, sorry." He looked down to his knees.  
  
Before Kevin could say anything, Joaquin added softly: "And there's also something else. I couldn't keep it a secret. I just couldn't keep my mouth shut. I told my friends about you, and F.P. overheard it once. He cornered me and told me to use you for information. I didn't want to do this Kevin, but I was scared of him. I thought he had murdered Jason. So I went along with it. I'm sorry, I know there is nothing I can say to make this better."  
  
Kevin's heart dropped into his stomach when he heard that, but it didn't make any sense. He looked at Joaquin confused. "But you never asked me anything about my dad's work or Jason's case at all." Joaquin shook his head, almost whispering now: "I couldn't do it. But I told F.P. things that I overheard. For example, when Veronica mentioned her dad had something to do with Jason's death."  
  
To his horror, Kevin realized that silent tears were running down Joaquin's cheeks. He had never seen the other boy like this. "You deserve so much better than me Kevin. That's why I didn't want to come back. F.P. called me months ago and told me that it was safe to return to Riverdale, but I didn't want to because I thought it wouldn't be fair towards you. I wanted you to be able to move on."  
  
Kevin felt like he couldn't breathe. He reached out towards Joaquin, gently cupping his face. "Hey please don't cry. I understand ok?" He tried to reassure the other boy. Another tear streaked down Joaquin's face. Kevin sighed and soothingly stroked Joaquin's cheek with his thumb wiping the tear away. "It's ok Joaquin, apology accepted," he added. "But.." Joaquin started weakly. "No, don't. It's ok, I mean it", Kevin quickly interrupted and pulled Joaquin into a tight embrace.  
  
It was the natural thing to do, but still, Kevin wasn't prepared for the effect it had on him to feel Joaquin in his arms again. The feel of a solid chest pressed against his, the feel of the leather jacket under his arms, still slightly cool from the night air. The feel of Joaquin's soft hair against Kevin's cheek. And most of all the way Joaquin smelled. Kevin remembered this smell all too well. A mixture of Joaquin's cologne, of his hair gel, of the leather jacket, of cigarette smoke in a cold autumn night. It was the smell which had still lingered on Kevin's pillow when he had come home after Joaquin had gone away. Kevin's dad had thought him crazy when Kevin had started changing his bedclothes in the middle of the night. But he just hadn't been able to sleep with Joaquin's smell still around him.  
  
Smelling him now again like this made Kevin a bit dizzy. Joaquin hugged him back, just as tightly, and Kevin felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His boyfriend, his first love, was back. Ok practically his ex, but maybe they could really start over again.

A loud knock on the door startled them. Joaquin let his arms drop and pulled away from Kevin. 

"Kevin, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kevin's dad asked through the door. _"And just in the right moment, thanks, dad_." Kevin thought irritated. He cleared his throat and answered: "Yeah sure, I'll come down." He heard his dad walk down the stairs again.  
  
Kevin glanced at Joaquin and was relieved to see that the tears were gone and Joaquin didn't look so stricken anymore. "I guess I'll better hurry up and talk to him. It won't take long. Make yourself comfortable." Kevin smiled at Joaquin, who in return just nodded and ran a hand through his hair. Kevin let out a shaky breath and got up from his bed. He just hoped that his dad wouldn't flip too much.

*  
  
"I just got an update on the situation over at the White Wyrm. Apparently, there was a fight between the Serpents and another gang, the Ghoulies. The Ghoulies have overtaken the bar, and the Serpents had to flee. The fighting has stopped, but I guess it will only be a matter of time until the Serpents strike back." Kevin's dad stated matter of factly. He was sitting at the dining table and motioned for Kevin to join him.  
  
_"Ok so he is in sheriff mode, I can deal with that."_ Kevin thought as he sat down opposite his father.   
  
"Kevin, I want you to know I am not happy with this. But I understand that it was a tough night. Your friend can stay for the moment." Kevin felt exhilaration take over him. "But!" his dad added at that moment "This is no permanent solution! And don't think that I will just let a Serpent live here and not ask questions ok? I'll talk to him, and I am not going to lie, I'll run a background check on him tomorrow. What is his last name?"  
  
Kevin forced himself not to look away when he answered: "DeSantos. I understand. It's ok, do what you must do. I'll go back upstairs if that's all."  
  
Sherif Keller sighed and put his head in his hands. "Son, I am worried about you ok? Hearing that you were at the Wyrm tonight, and then you bring a Serpent back home, telling me that he is you ex-boyfriend. That's a bit much to take in. Be careful Kevin. I don't know the whole story, but apparently, he left you and ever since when you were miserable. I don't see how this is a good idea, bringing him here."  
  
Kevin nodded. "It's complicated dad. I'll tell the whole story, but not now. All you need to know is that Joaquin had important reasons to leave Riverdale. But he came back, and he needs help right now. I couldn't just leave him there, with no place to go."  
  
Tom reached out a hand, touching Kevin's arm across the table lightly. "You're too good, kid. As I said, just be careful please." "Ok, dad, thanks." Kevin got up slowly. It had gone better than he expected.  
  
"He can stay in the basement I guess. I mean there's your old bed." Sheriff Keller added. Kevin couldn't stop the snort from escaping his mouth. "Dad, honestly Joaquin is staying in my room. It's not the first time he's in my bed. You're a bit late for that." Kevin was shaking his head, and laughter overtook him. The situation was beyond absurd. Maybe he was getting a bit hysterical. "Yeah....if that is the case, I guess I am a bit late." His dad remarked weakly.  
  
Kevin decided it was best to leave and headed towards the stairs. "Good night dad!"  
  
He was up the stairs in two seconds, still grinning madly. He went back into his room and even though he knew that Joaquin was waiting there, it still took his breath away for a moment to see the other boy standing there at Kevin's window, looking out onto the street in front of the house. _"He's really back,"_ Kevin thought, _"and he still makes my heart beat faster every time I look at him."_

 


	4. Chapter 4

*** Joaquin ***  
  
He had been nervous, while Kevin was downstairs talking to his dad.   
  
This was the sheriff after all. Although he didn't know anything about Joaquin's involvement in Jason's murder and even if, the case was closed, but anyways he was honestly freaked out by the man. But the biggest part of that fear wasn't even the criminal vs sheriff thing. It was instead that sheriff Keller was Kevin's dad.   
  
Before Joaquin had to leave Riverdale, Kevin had suggested that Joaquin should meet his dad, because Kevin didn't want to sneak around anymore. He wanted them to be official boyfriends. Joaquin had been touched by that suggestion but horrified at the same time. Sheriff Keller would never approve of someone like Joaquin as his son's boyfriend.  
  
Joaquin eyed Kevin anxiously. "How did it go Preppy?" Kevin smiled at him."Pretty good I think. He's not happy, but he accepts it. You can stay." Joaquin could see how relieved Kevin was and relief washed over him too. He smiled back at Kevin, a real smile now, without any worry. "That's good. So we are roommates now?"   
  
Kevin nodded, biting his lip. Oh, the lip biting was one of the things, which always drove Joaquin a bit crazy. It made him want to push Kevin against a wall and kiss the hell out of him. But he had to hold himself back. Kevin should be the one to set the pace if he even wanted them to start something again. So Joaquin just shrugged his shoulders and said: "It was a long night, shall we try to get some sleep?" Kevin blinked as if to clear his mind: "Yes sure. You can have the bed."

"And you?" Joaquin looked around. Kevin's room was rather small, where did Kevin want to sleep? He watched Kevin walking over to his closet and pulling out a guest mattress, which he placed on the floor next to the bed. "I'll take the mattress. That's how I do sleepovers." Joaquin raised his eyebrows. "When Veronica or Betty stay here!" Kevin added quickly.

"Ok." Joaquin grinned. Kevin was so cute. He had sleepovers with his friends and let the girls have the bed. "Kevin, it's your bed, I am going to take the mattress." "No, get into that bed right now. I won't have it any other way." Kevin chided him. Joaquin chuckled. "Ok fine. Thank you, my knight, in shining armour." Kevin snorted and shook his head amusedly. 

It was nice being around Kevin again. It almost felt like before everything went to hell. They got ready for bed in a comfortable silence and after they had settled down, Joaquin in the bed, Kevin on the mattress, both in shirts and boxers, they tried to get to sleep.   
  
But apparently, that wasn't so easy. Joaquin was exhausted, but he still had so much on his mind that he simply couldn't find any rest. Kevin seemed to be in a similar state, judging by the way he was rolling back and forth on his mattress.  
  
Joaquin sighed. Great, Kevin had insisted on taking the mattress, and now he was uncomfortable. Without giving his mind a second chance to think about it, Joaquin suggested: "Hey Preppy, get up from that damn floor and come to bed." Kevin sat up quickly, looking at Joaquin intently. "Are you sure?" "Of course. I would like it if you...I mean if it's ok with you to sleep in the same bed as me..." Joaquin trailed off. My god why was he always like that when it came to Kevin, stuttering around.   
  
Luckily Kevin saved him from saying more, by getting up from the mattress on the floor and plopping down next to Joaquin on the bed. Joaquin made room for the other boy, sliding over to the wall so that Kevin could lay down next to him. And realized that it had been a bad idea to suggest Kevin coming to bed.

He hadn't quite remembered how small Kevin's bed was. Even with Joaquin's back pressed against the wall, he and Kevin were still touching. And how Joaquin longed to reach out and wrap an arm around Kevin. 

Memories of their nights spent in this bed came flooding back to him. Kevin on top of him, kissing his neck and grinding against Joaquin. Kevin's hands in his hair, Kevin moaning his name.   
  
Dammit! Just as Joaquin was about to suggest that he would take the mattress on the floor, Kevin turned around, so he was facing Joaquin. Joaquin sucked in a breath. The light from the streetlamp in front of the window was coming inside, and so he could make out Kevin's face quite well. The other boy was looking at him intently, Joaquin couldn't look away. Kevin reached a tentative hand towards Joaquin's face, palming his cheek and still gazing into his eyes deeply. Joaquin let his eyes wander down to Kevin's lips. And just as he was about to move forward, Kevin closed the gap between them and captured Joaquin's lips in a soft kiss.   
  
Joaquin sighed and kissed Kevin back just as gently, moving his lips slowly against the other boy's. This was his favourite thing to do with Kevin. He could kiss him all day. Joaquin reached out and tangled his right hand in Kevin's hair, pulling him closer. Kevin obliged immediately, moving closer, so they were chest against chest.   
  
Joaquin opened his lips a bit, waiting for Kevin to deepen the kiss, which the other boy did, slowly stroking his tongue against Joaquin's. This was the moment that always managed to send tingles down Joaquin's spine. He smiled against Kevin's lips and started to stroke the soft hair on Kevin's neck while kissing him back just as gently.   
  
It was a long slow kiss. The sort of kiss that said more than a thousand words. It was as if they both put everything they felt into it. It was a bit like their last kiss, at the bus stop, when they were being forced apart so suddenly.   
  
It had been a sad, desperate kiss back then, but full of love, full of everything they wanted to say to each other but never got the chance to. Joaquin had spent the whole bus drive thinking about that kiss, and even later on, there hadn't been a single day on which he didn't think or dream about it.   
  
This welcome back kiss was similar, it was also full of love and unsaid words, but it was so much happier, and they had all the time in the world. They kept on kissing as if they were both afraid to let go and realize it was all just a dream. After what seemed like hours, Kevin slowly pulled away. It took Joaquin several moments to open his eyes.   
  
Kevin was licking his lips, and then a big smile started to form on his face. "Wow Joaquin, that was incredible. God, I missed you so much." Joaquin hadn't thought it possible, but his heart just sped up even more upon hearing those words. He smiled at Kevin. "Yeah, I missed you too Preppy. I told you I would."   
  
Kevin pulled him into a tight embrace, and Joaquin snuggled against the other boy's chest. Their kiss had broken the awkwardness and the tension. Now it felt just like every other night they had spent together.   
  
"Good night babe," Kevin whispered, and Joaquin grinned as he hard the term of endearment. He had always loved it when Kevin called him babe or baby. It was so sweet and made him feel so loved. Noone had ever given him a nickname before. "Good night Preppy," he whispered back. He drifted off to sleep, with Kevin stroking his hair.  
  
*

Joaquin awoke upon something moving underneath him. At first, he was slightly disoriented. What was going on, was he still on the bus? But then his mind caught up. Oh, he was... He opened his eyes, blinking against the sunlight which streamed in through the window opposite the bed.   
  
He was still laying in Kevin's arms, his head resting on Kevin's chest, his right arm thrown across Kevin's waist. What had woken him up, was Kevin trying to move his arm, which was trapped beneath Joaquin's body. Joaquin couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping his lips.   
  
"Hey Preppy. Good morning." He moved a bit to the side so that Kevin could free his arm. "Good morning. Ouch, I think I just lost my right arm." Kevin greeted him. Joaquin looked over to his boyfriend, or whatever Kevin was right now and thought that this new morning was the best in a long time. He was a bit overwhelmed by the happiness suddenly flooding his thoughts. He was back here in Kevin's bed. It was too good to be true.   
  
Joaquin bent down towards Kevin and captured his lips in a fervent kiss. Kevin reacted immediately and kissed him back just as heatedly, pulling Joaquin down on top of him. It was amazing, being this close to Kevin again, feeling him, tasting him and grinding against him. He felt Kevin's hands trailing down his spine and then lifting up Joaquin's shirt and sneak underneath it, caressing his back. Joaquin moaned softly into Kevin's mouth. Kevin's answering moan came just seconds later when Joaquin pressed a thigh between Kevin's legs.   
  
A loud knock on the door startled them. Joaquin hurriedly backed away from Kevin, almost falling out of the small bed.  
  
"Yes?" Kevin's voice came out shaky. The sheriff answered through the door: "Boys? I just wanted to say that I have to head over to the sheriff's office. Make yourself breakfast. I'll come back as soon as I can. Are you alright?" "Hmm yeah dad, everything is fine. See you later," Kevin replied. They sat in silence for several seconds, waiting until they heard the front door close behind sheriff Keller. Then they erupted into laughter simultaneously.   
  
The heated moment was over, but Joaquin tried to convince himself that it was better this way. They had picked up, where they had ended all those months ago, but they should really try to have a talk at first he guessed. Kevin seemed to have come back to his senses too. He grinned at Joaquin and then got up from his bed. "I'll take a quick shower. You wait here?" Joaquin nodded and settled back down on Kevin's bed. The pillow and the sheets smelled like Kevin. It was really nice. It had been so long since he had been at such ease. He even dozed off again for several minutes, until Kevin came back from his shower, thankfully already fully dressed.   
  
"Hey, you can have the bathroom now. Here is a towel, and I don't know what else you need. Do you have clothes? Pick whatever you want from my things," Kevin offered.  
  
Joaquin slowly slid out of bed, smiling at Kevin. "I have clothes in my bag, thanks." He got up and grabbed his bag from the floor, making his way to the bathroom.  
  


 


	5. Chapter 5

*** Kevin ***

  
Kevin was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast when he heard Joaquin walking down the stairs. He looked up to watch the Serpent.

Kevin himself was one of the guys, who liked to spent a lot of time styling his hair, choosing the right clothes even the right cologne for the occasion. Joaquin was the "I grab whichever clean clothes are the nearest and throw them on type", but he still managed to look so damn pretty all the time. Currently, he was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a black hoodie, his hair still a bit wet from the shower and he looked perfect. Kevin felt a bit weak in the knees. The whole situation was catching up to him now: Joaquin was here, he was living with Kevin! This boy would sleep in Kevin's bed for the next few nights at least.  
  
"So what's for breakfast?" Joaquin asked him, smiling that cute smile, which always drove Kevin a bit crazy. "I made pancakes for us. And coffee?" "Perfect." They sat down across from each other at the kitchen table and started to eat.  
  
Once all the pancakes were gone, Kevin leaned back in his chair, trying to find the right words. He knew that this was all completely insane. Last night he had been out of his mind, and everything had happened so fast. Now in the light of the morning, it was something different. They had to talk about what was going on. Only he would have much rather just kissed Joaquin some more or done other things with him, involving his bed and fewer clothes.  
  
It was Joaquin, who said the words, that needed to be said: "Kevin, what were you doing at the Wyrm last night? What has been going on here?"  
  
Kevin sucked in a long breath. _Ok, here we go._ "Well, what do you know? Do you know about the Blackhood and the murders?" Joaquin nodded: "Yes FP told me, but what does that have to do with it? Why were you and those other guys attacking the Serpents? I thought you even went to the same school now."  
  
"Well, a girl was murdered. Midge, you don't know her, she's Moose's girlfriend. And everyone thought that it was Fangs who did it. He was arrested, but the evidence was too weak, so my dad had to let him go again. But I still think he did it. I was the one who found Midge. I don't know why it always has to be me, who stumbles across the bodies. Fangs was already there, leaning over her and it looked to me as if he had stabbed her. He said he had just arrived a few seconds before me."  
  
Joaquin looked at him with wide eyes: "That's crazy. Fangs would never do that! Kevin this can't be." "But that's how it is," Kevin interrupted him. "I know what I saw, and he acted weird before it happened. He was kind of hitting on her, and it was suspicious. Yeah well, and after he got out of jail, everything went to hell. Some of Moose's friends decided to take matters into their own hands, and I wanted to help them. It was insane I know that now, but at that moment we were so full of rage. I don't know. I never thought I could do that."  
  
His hands were shaking while he told his story. It seemed unreal now like he hadn't even been there himself. He risked a small glance at Joaquin. The other boy was looking at him with big eyes and shaking his head as if he too couldn't believe what he had just heard.  
  
"But," Joaquin started "Fangs? Why would he hit on a girl? He's gay. And he is harmless! Big mouth sometimes I know, but that's all. This is just a misunderstanding. I thought the Blackhood was the one murdering people."  
  
"Yes, that's what my dad said too. That Midge is another of his victims. After all, she almost had been one before. But I saw Fangs, and I assumed the worst." Kevin put his head in his hands. "I just don't know whats going on anymore. I can't believe I went on a revenge stroll to the Wyrm. We even trashed the bikes in front of it. Maybe it was all getting too much."

 He was startled by a calloused hand touching his hands. He let his hands sink from his face, looking at Joaquin, who was leaning across the table towards him now. "I fucked up, Joaquin. If my dad finds out the whole story, he'll go nuts." 

"Hey, it's ok. You can't be blamed I think, it sounds like a really tough situation. Of course, you were angry. Kevin, I had to hide a body, I know how you feel in such situations. You are not yourself. It's as if you stand aside an watch someone else take over you."  
  
Kevin gulped hard, coming from anyone else it would have sounded like a poor excuse to make him feel better, but Joaquin was right, wasn't he? He had been in an extreme situation too. If someone understood, it was definitely him.  
  
Kevin looked down at their intertwined hands. He felt gratitude surge through him. Talking to Joaquin had helped to ease his worries. The Serpent addressed him again: "It will be ok. Nothing bad happened. You hurt no one, everyone got out alive. The Ghoulies were the ones who did the real damage. You and your friends didn't do anything too bad I would say. And I guess no one will find out about it. Everyone will blame it on the two rivalling gangs. You have nothing to fear. I will tell no one about this."  
  
"Thanks for trying to calm me down." Kevin let out a weak laugh. Joaquin smiled at him once again. "So what do you want to do now, Preppy? You need to get your mind off these things."  
  
At that Kevin started to laugh for real. "Honestly, what I really want to do right now is kiss you." "Then why don't you?" Joaquin challenged.  
  
Kevin didn't need any more encouragement. He grabbed the collar of Joaquin's hoodie and pulled him towards him, pressing his lips against the other boy's hard. Joaquin responded just as eagerly. They had shared quite a lot of kisses, but it still amazed Kevin every time, how soft Joaquin's lips were. They ended the kiss with a quick lick of each other's tongues and then pulled away slowly.  
  
Joaquin was watching him with a small smirk on his face. "What?" Kevin asked amused.

"We are living together," Joaquin said it matter of factly, but Kevin knew full well, what the other boy meant. It was crazy; he thought that too. "Yes. I see a pattern here. When we first met, we went from zero to one hundred in under five minutes I guess. Then from one hundred back to zero in one hour, when you had to leave. And now right back to one hundred. At this pace, I think we're going to get married next week."  
  
Joaquin laughed at that. "Who knows Preppy." Then suddenly Joaquin's face turned worried again, he looked uncertain, adding quietly: "So, what are we?" He started playing with the black leather band on his wrist Kevin noticed, always a sign that he was nervous.  
  
Kevin shrugged, he knew what he wanted them to be, but was Joaquin comfortable with that too? Kevin decided to just go for it. "We are boyfriends?" He hated that it came out like a question, so he added quickly: "I mean I would like that! Do you still want to be my boyfriend?" He forced himself to look directly into Joaquin's eyes, although he felt a blush creeping up his neck.  
  
But he needn't have worried, he realized, as he saw Joaquin's face light up. The other boy nodded: "More than anything." and smiled his most dazzling smile at Kevin, which always managed to send butterflies fluttering in Kevin's stomach. He couldn't grasp his luck. Somehow fate had brought them together again when he had thought everything was lost.  
  
He snapped out of his sentimental moment when Joaquin got up from his chair and started to clean up the dishes and cups. Kevin quickly helped him. The task of loading the dishwasher brought back thoughts about his dad. That was still something which could become a huge problem for them.  
  
Kevin turned to Joaquin, addressing his worries: "When my dad gets back he'll want to talk to us. He said that he would look you up in his database at work. Will he find something?"  
  
Joaquin looked mildly freaked out, but his answer helped to calm Kevin: "No, there is nothing. What are we going to tell him? Why I left town? Shall I go with the truth?"  
  
"No! Just tell him it was some family stuff or something. He doesn't know about your involvement in hiding Jason's body. Look, Joaquin, I'm sorry for lashing out at you, back when I found out. I was angry and shocked at the time. But I would never have ratted you out."  
  
Joaquin gently touched Kevin's arm. "I know that. Come on, you even helped me get out of town. And you had every right to be angry at me."  
  
Kevin couldn't find any of that anger in him anymore. Not now, that Joaquin had miraculously come back into his life. But if he was honest, the anger had gone away some time ago. He had spent hours thinking it over and over again, and concluded, that Joaquin couldn't really be blamed.  
  
"Hey, it's not something you tell your boyfriend when he is the sheriff's son. Would have left me at a precarious point. So, I understand. It wasn't your fault. We'll just move on ok? No looking back." Kevin suggested.

With that being said, Kevin pulled his boyfriend towards him. "I'm so glad that you are here again," Kevin whispered. "Me too," Joaquin replied before closing the remaining distance between them by placing a soft kiss on Kevin's lips.  
  
Kevin pushed Joaquin back against the fridge, deepening the kiss. He slowly slid his tongue into Joaquin's mouth, making them both sigh. Their kiss tasted sweet, like the maple syrup they had poured over their pancakes.  
  
All coherent thoughts left Kevin's mind. There were just Joaquin's lips, his tongue stroking against Kevin's, his hands on Kevin's neck, his body pushing against Kevin's. It was pure bliss. They continued to kiss several minutes longer, until they pulled apart a few inches, to gain some breath.  
  
Kevin took in the sight in front of him, those sparkling light blue eyes, the dark hair a bit dishevelled from all the kissing he guessed, Joaquin panting slightly, his lips wet. "Oh god." Kevin gasped. He slightly moved his head to the side and started kissing down Joaquin's neck, tasting the other boy's skin. Joaquin tasted a little bit like Kevin's shower gel, but underneath it, there was that familiar Joaquin taste and the mixture of both, was so arousing. Kevin kissed and gently sucked his way up and down his boyfriend's neck, revelling in the noises Joaquin was making.  
  
Kevin smiled against the other boy's neck. He knew that this was one of Joaquin's major turn-ons. "Damn, Kevin," Joaquin mumbled in between faint moans, and his reaction went straight to Kevin's groin. He sucked a bit harder on the sensitive skin of Joaquin's neck, knowing that it would leave a mark. He just needed this right now, making Joaquin his again. "I want you so bad Preppy."  
  
Now it was Kevin's turn to moan. He seized the sucking and mumbled against his boyfriend's neck: "Want you too babe. In my bed, right now." The next moment he was shoved away by Joaquin, who was breathing heavily. "Ok hurry up!" Joaquin ordered. Kevin grabbed Joaquin's hand and practically dragged him up the stairs.

They barely made it to Kevin's room, before they had pulled their shirts off. Joaquin was backing Kevin further into the room until Kevin's legs hit his bed and they both tumbled onto it. Kevin didn't know how they managed it, but within a minute they were both completely naked, sliding underneath the covers of his bed. They shared a fervent open-mouthed kiss. Kevin rolled them over, so he was able to lay on top of Joaquin. 

It had been one of the things which had surprised Kevin about Joaquin, once he got to know him. In bed, Joaquin really liked it, when Kevin took control. So he pressed down on top of Joaquin, moving around until their bodies were aligned. They both sighed, and Joaquin sought Kevin's lips with his and initiated another searing kiss.  
  
Kevin had missed this so much. It was intoxicating to be with Joaquin again. To feel his warm skin, to taste his lips. The sensation of Joaquin's hands stroking Kevin's back and wandering further down to grab his butt. Kevin couldn't hold back anymore and started a fast rhythm, thrusting against Joaquin, so their cocks were sliding against each other with every move.  
  
He knew he wasn't going to last long; it felt too good. Noone had ever turned him on as much as Joaquin. Kevin whimpered into Joaquin's mouth. Two more thrusts and he came hard against his boyfriend, seeing stars behind his closed eyelids. Joaquin followed him after a few seconds, digging his nails into Kevin's buttocks, gasping against Kevin's lips.  
  
Kevin pressed forward and kissed Joaquin again. They were both breathing heavily, and the kiss was sloppy and wet, but to Kevin it was perfect. His heart was fluttering in his chest, his skin tingling. Joaquin let one hand slowly trail up Kevin's back all the way up to his neck, to pull him even closer. They both didn't care that they were sticky and too hot, they just kept on kissing.  
  
After some time their kiss became more languid and soft. They had always liked to drag it out and cuddle and kiss after sex. It hadn't been so easy when they were down at Sweetwater River, but in Kevin's bed or the two times, they had met in Joaquin's trailer, they had always revelled in these moments. It was easy to fall back into that routine.  
  
Kevin pulled away slowly and looked down at Joaquin, who grinned at him, one hand still stroking Kevin's neck. "I thought about this so often, while I was away," Joaquin admitted, his voice a bit raspy. Kevin bit his lip, now that was a hot thought. "So what did you do, when you thought about us like that?" he wanted to know. Joaquin chuckled, shaking his head. "I think you know that." "Yes, I do. It was the same for me." Kevin said, thinking about all the nights, he hadn't been able to fall asleep for hours, because Joaquin was on his mind.  
  
"I was trying to distract myself, but it didn't work so well. When I was alone in bed, my thoughts always wandered back to you, to us." Kevin added. It was true, making out with some random guys in the woods had been better than being lonely, but it hadn't helped him get over Joaquin, because if Kevin had been honest to himself, none of these boys could compare to Joaquin even slightly.  
  
Kevin rolled to the side, settling down next to Joaquin. "Joaquin?" "Yes?" "When you were away, I went cruising in Fox Forest and hooked up with several guys. I was so desperate. And I tried online dating, but that was just weird. Well and then there was Moose. I already told you, what was between us right? After he was attacked, he kind of made a move on me, and I was willing to go along. But it turned out, that he had been lying about his relationship status. He was still with Midge, and he just wanted to cheat on her with me." Kevin realized he was rambling. He didn't even know why he was telling Joaquin all of this. It sounded so bad, but somehow the words just came pouring out of him.  
  
He went on: "I even considered dating Betty's fake brother. I was out of control. I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I'm so sorry. I was hurt, and I was trying to forget you. Damn, I just made it worse by telling you right?" He didn't dare look at Joaquin. _"Great, we were starting to get along again, and now I ruined everything."_ He thought desperately.  
  
He was jolted out of his misery when Joaquin grabbed his hand. "Kevin calm down. It's ok. I was gone, you didn't think you'd ever see me again. It's the normal thing to do. Trying to move on, I mean. I hoped you would. I wanted you to be happy again. The truth is I thought you were better off without me. It hurt, of course, to imagine you with someone else, but I wished for you to find someone who deserved you and treated you better than I did."  
  
Kevin slowly turned his head, searching Joaquin's face. His boyfriend looked so sad. Kevin placed a quick kiss on Joaquin's cheek. "The only time I was 100 % happy, was when I was with you," Kevin told him. "Did you meet others too in San Junipero?"

Joaquin gave him a sad smile. "No." Kevin gave him an incredulous look. "Not even a single guy? One little make-out session?" "No. I couldn't. To be honest, I spent most of the time in a dimly lit motel room, moping around and trying not to lose it every time I saw a happy couple in one of the tv shows, I was watching all day."  
  
It was a miserable picture, Joaquin painted, but somehow Kevin had to laugh: "That sounds so emo, more like Jughead than you." He was relieved when Joaquin burst out laughing too. "Yeah, I guess I was a bit in a Jughead mood."  
  
After that exchange, the mood had lifted again thankfully. Kevin was glad he had addressed, what had happened during their separation. Nothing stood between them anymore, and it was comforting to know that. It meant, they could truly start over again, without any doubts. He leaned over to press a quick kiss on Joaquin's lips.  
  
They spent some more time, just laying in bed together and then cleaned up and put on their clothes again. Joaquin headed outside for a smoke and to call Sweet Pea.

Kevin did the same with Betty. He had sent her a message last night, letting her know that he was ok. But she had tried to call him several times today, so he guessed a call back was in order. Betty picked up after the second ring: "Kev, where are you? Things really got out of hand last night. How much do you know? The Serpents had to go camp at the river. Juggy and FP are staying with us at our house, but this is so crazy!"

Kevin interrupted his friend: "Calm down Betty! I'm home. I know what happened. I was there last night. Listen there's something I need to tell you." "What is it?" Betty asked warily. 

Kevin could hear the smile in his own voice when he answered her: "Joaquin is back."

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

*** Joaquin ***  
  
Sheriff Keller called his son at five, informing him that he would be home soon and asked if they wanted to eat pizza, he would bring some home with him. Joaquin's heart had dropped into his gut. So the dreaded moment had arrived, his face to face with sheriff Keller.  
  
Kevin and Joaquin shared some more kisses on Kevin's bed, but they both had their minds elsewhere and soon stopped and just held each other, laying on the bed in silence. Joaquin tried to calm himself down by counting the tiny freckles on Kevin's nose. He spotted seven. But he was still a nervous wreck. Sheriff Keller could blow everything up. Just when Kevin and Joaquin had become boyfriends again. Joaquin simply couldn't lose Kevin once more.  
  
It didn't take Tom Keller long to return home. As soon as Kevin and Joaquin heard the key in the front door, they practically jumped up from the bed. "I'm home. You can come down for dinner!" The sheriff called. Joaquin couldn't tell whether he sounded good or bad-tempered. Kevin raised his eyebrows at Joaquin. "Are you ready?" he wanted to know. Joaquin definitely wasn't ready, but he just shrugged and motioned for Kevin to lead the way.  
  
They went down the stairs, and Joaquin was feeling a bit sick. What would the sheriff ask him? Would he even give him a chance?

Joaquin caught Kevin's gaze. His boyfriend had stopped at the last step and was looking at Joaquin with wide eyes. Apparently, he was just as worried as Joaquin was. Joaquin automatically went into "I must protect Kevin Keller at all costs" mode. He gently stroked Kevin's arm, trying to reassure him. "It'll be ok Preppy." He tried to sound confident, but his voice came out a bit too weak. Kevin gave him a nervous smile, but added a bit more hopeful: "Has to! And don't worry, I won't let him treat you unfairly." Joaquin simply had to smile too. It was such a Kevin thing to say. He admired that about Kevin so much. He was so nice and always sticking up for the people who were important to him. Joaquin nodded at Kevin: "Ok let's get it over with."  
  
Kevin's dad was standing in the kitchen, currently putting the pizza onto plates, still wearing his uniform. He looked up as he saw the two boys entering. "Hey, sit down, everything is ready." "Hello, sheriff Keller. Thanks." Joaquin said with a steady voice and took the seat next to the one he knew Kevin always sat on. Kevin quickly sat down next to him. "Hi, dad."  
  
The sheriff placed the plates in front of them and sat down opposite the two boys. He fixed Joaquin with a glare. Joaquin forced himself to look straight into the sheriff's eyes as well. _"I can do this, I have dealt my whole life with gang members and worse."_ he tried to reassure himself.  
  
Sheriff Keller didn't wait any longer and addressed Joaquin directly: "So you are Joaquin. Kevin told me a bit about you last fall, but he forgot to mention that you are a Southside Serpent." Joaquin raised an eyebrow at the sheriff's words. Kevin's dad continued: "Tell me a bit about yourself. I assume you have always lived on the Southside?" Joaquin nodded, "Yeah, always in the trailer park."  
  
"And where are your relatives? Couldn't you stay with them?" The sheriff inquired grimly. This was a topic Joaquin usually avoided to talk about. But of course, he understood that Kevin's dad wanted to know these things. He decided to be completely honest.  
  
"I have no relatives here anymore. My father left us before I was born and my mom died when I was twelve." It still hurt to think about it. That's why he usually didn't tell people about this aspect of his life.  
  
Joaquin stopped talking, averting his gaze from sheriff Kellers stare. He felt so exposed, and he hated it. At that moment Kevin suddenly moved slightly closer to his side and placed his hand on top of Joaquin's, intertwining their fingers. Joaquin cast a quick look at the other boy and saw Kevin smiling at him encouragingly. Joaquin felt a surge of gratitude go through him. He returned the smile, thankful for the reassurance his boyfriend offered him with that small gesture. Joaquin continued with his story: "I used to live with my older brother in our old trailer. But he left town a few years ago."  
  
"And he didn't take you with him?" the sheriff inquired in a surprised tone.  
  
"No he had met a woman from a good family, and he took his chance to get out of the gutter. I was just in the way." God, it was so humiliating, saying that out loud. But Kevin once again came to his rescue. He started stroking his thumb soothingly across Joaquin's hand, and it helped Joaquin a lot, to know that he wasn't alone in this, that Kevin was by his side. Kevin knew the whole story already. Joaquin had told him when they had been boyfriends last fall. Kevin had been shocked upon hearing about it, and furious. It had touched Joaquin, that Kevin cared so much about him and what was happening to him. His affection for Kevin had grown even more, after that.  
  
"But what did you do then? You were still a minor." The sheriff's voice put Joaquin out of his reverie. He shrugged his shoulders. "Another family in the trailer park took care of me. But I was able to keep the trailer. F.P. made sure of that. He helped me a lot back then. The Serpents have been my only family since then."  
  
"I see." Sheriff Keller leaned back in his chair, eying Joaquin appraisingly. "I still don't understand how you and Kevin got together though. Why would a Serpent want to date the sheriff's son?"  
  
"I didn't know who he was when we first met." Joaquin couldn't help but grin, upon thinking back to their first meeting. He had been so stunned when he found out that the hot guy, he had just made out with and definitely wanted to see again, was the sheriff's son.  
  
"Yes," Kevin interjected, "And when we found out what or who the other was, we already were kind of involved."

"So it was pure coincidence that you met?" Kevin's dad asked. He still looked a bit dubious, Joaquin thought.  
  
"Yes, it was. Or fate if you believe in that." Joaquin offered. Kevin chuckled at that and then added: "Come on Dad; it's not that unusual anymore. The Southsiders attend Riverdale High now. There will be lots of mixed couples. And you don't have that much of a problem with Betty and Jughead dating, don't you?"  
  
"I am not against it per se. But you are my son, and I don't want you to get hurt." Sherrif Keller leaned forward, his eyes boring into Joaquin's. "I don't want Kevin to get mixed up in any Serpent business. And I don't want _you_ to get into trouble either, because that would hurt Kevin too. Do you understand?"  
  
Joaquin nodded. The sheriff's words impressed him. It was obvious that Tom Keller cared so much about his son. Joaquin thought it was great, that Kevin grew up with someone like that as a parent. Someone, who wanted to protect him and loved him no matter what. "Yes, I understand that, and I promise I will not drag Kevin into anything dangerous. I will keep out of trouble. I will only do legal stuff for the Serpents," Joaquin assured the sheriff. After a moment he added: "Kevin is safe with me. The Serpents won't hurt him if they know that he is my boyfriend."  
  
Kevin addressed his dad again too: "Joaquin would never put me in danger. He always looks out for me. He is a good guy!"  
  
_"No, you are the good guy, Kevin."_ Joaquin thought, and he couldn't help but look at his boyfriend in amazement. Joaquin knew that he would do anything for Kevin, but he was slowly beginning to see that apparently the same applied to Kevin. Joaquin felt a smile tug at his lips.  
  
Sheriff Keller captured their attention by clearing his throat. He still looked grim as he spoke up once more:"I ran a background check on you, Joaquin. You're lucky that it came up with no results. I wouldn't have let a criminal stay in my house or date my son. As things look right now, I will let you stay here, until it is safe to return to the Southside."  
  
Joaquin felt the tension, which had settled over him from the moment he had walked down the stairs, leave him. "Thank you, sheriff Keller, that's very kind." And he meant every word he said. It was unbelievable, that the sheriff allowed this, that he gave Joaquin a chance. Joaquin was so relieved. It seemed unreal. He could really be with Kevin! They could be official boyfriends from now on. And they could continue to share a room for a while longer. He looked over at Kevin, who was looking as happy as Joaquin felt.  
  
"Thanks, dad, you're the best," Kevin told his dad with a huge grin plastered on his face.  
  
The sheriff just sighed resignedly and leaned back in his chair again. "Don't thank me, just don't mess this up, boys."  
  
"We won't" they both answered at the same time.  
  
*  
  
"It went pretty well, don't you think?" Kevin said once they were back in his room. Joaquin gave him a small smile. "Yeah, it could have gone much worse. I think your dad is cool. I didn't expect him to give me a chance."  
  
Joaquin closed the small distance separating them and hugged Kevin tightly. He had wanted to do this ever since sheriff Keller had agreed to let Joaquin stay. "Thank you for standing up for me Preppy. This means a lot to me. I never had anyone do that for me." he blurted out.  
  
He was so grateful for everything Kevin had done for him, and it was astounding how happy Kevin made him. How he made Joaquin's heart flutter, how he managed to occupy Joaquin's thoughts all the time and how safe and loved he made Joaquin feel. Joaquin linked his hands behind Kevin's neck and pulled the other boy's head down to meet his lips in a soft kiss. Kevin kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Joaquin's waist.  
  
Joaquin pulled away slightly, so he could look at Kevin. He had always been amazed by Kevin's cute face. Ever since the first time he had spotted him at the drive-in. And once he had gotten closer to Kevin in front of the snack stand and had seen Kevin's green eyes, he had been done for. Joaquin was gazing into those eyes right now. He honestly thought that Kevin had the most beautiful eyes in the world, even if Kevin always insisted that he had never seen eyes like Joaquin's.  
  
"What?" Kevin asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Joaquin shook his head slightly, grinning at the other boy. "You are so damn cute Preppy. I am so lucky to call you mine."

 


	7. Chapter 7

*** Kevin ***  
  
The next morning started really lovely: Kevin woke up with Joaquin pressed against his back. They lazily made out for a while, before getting up. Even breakfast with his dad was ok. Joaquin looked so cute sipping his coffee and watching Kevin over the rim of his cup, winking at him and blowing him a kiss, when Kevin's dad turned his back. For the first time in months, Kevin felt like nothing could go wrong.  
  
They helped his dad with the dishes and afterwards went up to Kevin's room again, where Joaquin slammed Kevin against the wall and kissed him enthusiastically until they both were a bit shaky.  
  
They would have proceeded to Kevin's bed if Kevin hadn't tripped over Joaquin's backpack on the floor and nearly sent them both spiralling to the floor. They erupted into laughter and upon seeing the bag on the floor, a sudden thought crossed Kevin's mind.  
  
"Hey now that you are officially living here, I think it's about time you unpacked your bag." It made him giddy to know that Joaquin was really going to share this room with him. Sure even last fall, when they had only been together for several weeks, Joaquin had left some of his stuff at Kevin's, but it was different now. This was Joaquin's home now.  
  
Joaquin just smiled at him, a truly happy smile, Kevin thought, and went to pick up his backpack and emptied it onto Kevin's bed.  
  
"That's all?" Kevin asked surprised.  
  
"Yes? Why? How much did you think I could fit into a backpack?" Joaquin wanted to know with a little smirk.  
  
"Where are the rest of your clothes? Still in the trailer?"  
  
"These are all the clothes I have. Come on, that's enough!"  
  
"Are you kidding me? That's what? Two pairs of jeans, four shirts and two jackets?"  
  
"You know Preppy, there are things called washing machines? You don't need to buy something new every day?"  
  
"I know something else for sure: I'll have to take you shopping."  
  
Joaquin rolled his eyes. "I don't need anything."  
  
"But shopping is fun, and it relaxes me. I think we could definitely use that after the last few days." Kevin pouted.  
  
Joaquin sighed, running a hand through his hair. He shook his head exasperatedly. "Alright, you win, as if I could say no when you look at me like that."  
  
_"Yes!"_ Kevin thought and closed the distance between them with two quick steps to pull Joaquin in for a kiss. "It will be so much fun, baby!"

*

Joaquin really didn't enjoy shopping, Kevin realized, once they had arrived at the mall.

But it was sweet of Joaquin, that he had agreed to this, Kevin thought. And he was very patient with Kevin, who dragged out about a hundred shirts, holding each one up to show it to Joaquin and comment on how good it would look on his boyfriend.  
  
In the end, Joaquin had picked out three shirts, two black ones and a white one. "That's all I need. Why don't you pick something for yourself now Preppy?" Joaquin suggested, pointing at the massive pile of shirts, Kevin had accumulated on a bench in front of the changing booths.  
  
"But we are here for you. This is marvellous! I am shopping with my boyfriend. That's a big milestone." Kevin declared. It truly meant a lot to him. Shopping with his boyfriend had been one of the things Kevin used to fantasize about when he imagined how it would be if he had a boyfriend.  
  
Joaquin snorted, "Only if we fool around in the changing booth. That would make it much more memorable if you ask me."  
  
Kevin stopped in his tracks to stare at Joaquin. Joaquin had that special smirk on his face, which meant that Kevin was going to get very lucky if he agreed. Kevin was still staring, when Joaquin turned around and walked into the changing booth behind him.  
  
Kevin cast a quick glance around, and since no one seemed to watch, he followed his boyfriend quickly. The moment he had closed the door of the booth, he could feel Joaquin's breath on his ear and heard him whisper: "So, do you enjoy shopping with me?"

Kevin looked at Joaquin, not quite able to comprehend how he had accomplished to find an amazing boyfriend like this. "Actually you just managed to exceed all my expectations," Kevin said, shaking his head wonderingly.  
  
His heartbeat sped up with Joaquin so close to him, and Kevin felt the urgent need to touch the other boy. He leaned forward until their lips met. It was a fiery kiss, open-mouthed and hot and it made Kevin forget everything around him. There was only Joaquin, and Kevin wanted more, wanted to be even closer to the other boy. He gratefully obliged, when Joaquin grabbed his hips and steered Kevin backwards until his back hit the wall of the small changing booth.  
  
Joaquin pressed against him, kissing him hungrily, his hands roaming down Kevin's chest. Kevin's head was spinning. He let his own hands come up to tangle in Joaquin's hair and returned the kiss willingly, biting down gently on his boyfriend's lower lip, which made Joaquin push against him even more.  
  
The clothes hook on the wall behind Kevin was digging into his back, but he didn't mind at all. Joaquin's hands had reached the hem of Kevin's shirt and were pulling it upwards to gain access to Kevin's skin.  
  
"Excuse me, only one person please!"  
  
They parted hastily, both blinking in the neon light of the booth. A store clerk had apparently caught them.

Kevin sought Joaquin's gaze and found that Joaquin was already shaking from silent laughter. Kevin was about to lose it too and felt a huge grin spread across his face. He grabbed Joaquin's hand and pulled him after him out of the changing booth.

The store clerk was an elderly woman, and she looked them up and down, as they exited, but she didn't say anything, just shook her head and Kevin thought he could see a small smile cross her face.

His breathing was still a bit heavy from their make-out session, and one look at Joaquin showed, that Kevin's hands had made quite a mess of Joaquin's hair. Kevin chuckled and reached over to smooth down a few stray hairs on his boyfriends head.

Joaquin just smiled and then went to pick up the shirts he wanted to buy from the bench.  
  
Kevin tried to convince him to look at some more clothes, but Joaquin declined, stating that he couldn't spend all his money on new clothes. Kevin understood that, but he wasn't finished yet. "Who says that you have to pay? What if your lovely boyfriend wants to buy you something?" he winked at Joaquin cheekily.  
  
"Kevin, I don't want you to spend your money on me. You have done more than enough to help me ok?" Joaquin wanted to stop him. But Kevin had already grabbed a light blue shirt from a clothes rack beside Joaquin and pushed it against Joaquin's chest.  
  
"Aww, but I missed your birthday. Let me buy you this one shirt at least, please. We'll say its a belated birthday present." Joaquin still looked unsure, so Kevin added: "Come on Joaquin, it will look hot on you. That colour goes so good with your eyes."  
  
"Yeah I like the color," Joaquin admitted. "Is that a yes?" Kevin asked, raising one eyebrow.

Joaquin laughed at him, his eyes sparkling. "Yes. I don't think you'll accept anything else. Buy me that damn shirt already." But then he added in a softer tone: "Thanks for the birthday present, Preppy," and kissed Kevin on the cheek.  
  
Kevin smiled and felt a pleasant warmth spreading through him. He had always been so happy that Joaquin didn't have a problem with being affectionate in public. It was so nice not having to hide. Kevin pulled Joaquin into a quick hug.  
  
"You're welcome. Shall we pay and then head home?" He asked and took Joaquin's hand in his again, to steer him in the direction of the cash desk.

*

Of course, Joaquin had to put on his birthday shirt for Kevin once they were in his room. And it looked hot on him indeed. But then again, Kevin always thought that Joaquin looked beautiful, no matter what he wore.

They spent the rest of the afternoon drinking coffee and eating cookies on Kevin's bed while watching Netflix. Kevin was very comfortable, snuggled up against Joaquin, stealing an occasional kiss from time to time. If he was completely honest with himself, he never wanted to leave his room again, just stay like that forever.  
  
Kevin shifted around to lay on his side so that he could look at his boyfriend. Joaquin seemed happy too. He was looking at the tv screen with glazed eyes, so relaxed that he was almost falling asleep.  
  
Kevin started tracing a finger over the tattoos on Joaquin's left arm. He had always liked to look at them and listen to Joaquin explain their meaning to him.  
  
He was almost done when he saw something which caught his attention. There was a tattoo he hadn't seen before. It was a small black heart with the letter "K" in the middle.  
  
Kevin gasped. "Is that new?"  
  
Joaquin looked up at him, following Kevin's gaze to his arm. He grinned, "Yeah I was wondering when you would notice."  
  
"Does...does it mean what I think it means?" Kevin asked while staring mesmerized at the little heart, "Does the "K" stand for Kevin?"  
  
"What else would it stand for? Honestly, Preppy." Joaquin teased him, but Kevin could tell that Joaquin was a bit embarrassed and just tried to play it cool.  
  
"When did you get it?"  
  
"While I was in San Junipero."  
  
Kevin waited for Joaquin to continue, but he didn't. He had that sad look again, the look he always got when they talked about the time they had been apart. Kevin's own heart got heavy in his chest when he saw his boyfriend like that. It had been hard for Kevin too when Joaquin was gone, but he suspected that it had been even harder for Joaquin.  
  
Kevin reached out again with his finger and proceeded to trace the tattoos on Joaquin's arm, trying to soothe the other boy.  
  
"Want to tell me about it? I'd like to know the whole story." Kevin asked after some time. Joaquin had gotten a tattoo with his initial, of course, Kevin needed to know everything about it.  
  
Joaquin sighed and averted his gaze, but he finally told Kevin everything: "I had a particularly bad day. I was wandering the streets, smoking cigarette after cigarette and looking for something but I didn't even know what. And then I saw that tattoo studio, and I just knew what I needed to do."  
  
"But it was over. You thought you would never see me again." Kevin said amazed. He would never get a tattoo himself because he was afraid he wouldn't like it anymore later on. And Joaquin had just gone into that tattoo studio and let himself be marked with the name of a boy he didn't expect to ever see again.  
  
Joaquin nodded "Yeah, but that didn't change the way I felt about you. You were still the best thing that had ever happened to me. And I just needed that reminder of you. Something to look at, some proof that it had been real and not just something I made up in my mind. And so I got that tattoo, so I would always have your memory with me."  
  
Kevin gulped. He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Joaquin's words had hit him hard. It didn't happen often, but Kevin truly was speechless. Joaquin had still cared so much about him after they had gone separate ways. And Kevin had seriously gone through a phase during which he had doubted that Joaquin had ever liked him.  
  
Kevin moved closer to Joaquin and touched the other boy's chin, turning his head gently and placed a kiss on Joaquin's lips. "That is the sweetest story I ever heard."  
  
Joaquin was looking directly into his eyes now, and Kevin was relieved to see that his boyfriend didn't seem upset anymore. There was even a small grin, playing around Joaquin's mouth. "I'm glad you liked the story. Do you like the tattoo too?"  
  
Kevin nodded, "Yes I think it's great! And a bit crazy. But hey, now I can tell everyone that my boyfriend is much better than theirs because he got my initial as a tattoo. Of course, that means everyone will know that you are absolutely sappy, Joaquin DeSantos."  
  
"Right, but you are too, Kevin Keller." Joaquin beamed at him.  


 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone, who reads this story, and a special thank you to everyone who leaves kudos or comments!  
> I love writing this fanfiction because I am in desperate need of new Joavin content. Let's hope that Joaquin returns for season 3 and we will get more canon Joavin moments :)  
> The following chapter contains some smut again, I hope you like that. Please leave a comment to let me know if you have some wishes for future chapters.  
> Lots of love!

*** Joaquin ***  
  
Telling Kevin about how he had gotten the little heart tattoo had been terrifying. But on the other hand, it had felt right to let Kevin know the truth. Joaquin had never been the type for many words, and he found it astounding how somehow when it came to Kevin the words just seemed to pour out of his mouth.

Maybe it was because he had never felt this comfortable with someone as he did with Kevin. He would sometimes catch himself saying stuff that was so tooth-achingly sweet it almost made him cringe when he came back to his senses. But Kevin never made fun of him. Ok, maybe teased him a bit, but Joaquin knew that Kevin was in fact delighted when Joaquin said such things. 

And so Joaquin kept on spilling his heart to Kevin. Maybe that was just what you did when you were in love.   
  
He had never before felt anything similar to what he felt for Kevin. Sure he had met other guys, but never something serious. Never anything even close to falling in love. Until he had met the sheriff's son.   
  
Joaquin had been overwhelmed. Kevin made him weak, but in a good way, he guessed. Kevin was his light, his hope that maybe life held something more for him than the pathetic life of a small town criminal.

Joaquin had suddenly looked forward to every new morning, knowing that he would see Kevin or at least text him or talk to him on the phone. He had fallen fast and hard for his Preppy.

Their relationship had been a very loving one. There had been love in the way they treated each other, kissed and touched and talked and couldn't take their eyes off each other. In the little gestures, like brushing their hands together while walking, a quick hug, a smile.   
  
But they had never said the words out loud.  
  
Joaquin had wanted to say them, but it hadn't felt right to do so when he had still been keeping the truth about his involvement in Jason's murder from Kevin. So he had been waiting for the right moment. But of course, that moment had never arrived.   
  
Joaquin and Kevin had been torn apart so suddenly. And it hadn't seemed fair to tell Kevin when Joaquin was about to leave him forever. So they had parted without ever saying what they truly felt.  
  
But Joaquin had never stopped loving Kevin Keller.  
  
He chanced a glance at the other boy sitting next to him on the bed. Kevin was concentrating on the tv show they were watching. Joaquin smiled to himself. Kevin looked so cute, staring transfixed at the tv screen, gnawing his cheek.   
  
Joaquin gently reached other and put an arm around Kevin's shoulders, cuddling him closer. Now that he finally had Kevin back, he didn't want to let go again, always longing to touch the other boy. They had spent the last two days always in close proximity. But tomorrow things would change. Kevin would have to go to school. It was just a few hours, but still, it worried Joaquin, knowing that he couldn't be in Kevin's vicinity. Their time apart had made him wary of not having Kevin around.  
  
As if sensing Joaquin's troubled thoughts, Kevin turned his head towards him and began kissing Joaquin's neck. Joaquin sighed, letting his head fall back against the backrest of the bed, to give Kevin better access to his neck. The sensation of Kevin's soft lips on his skin sent little jolts of electricity through him. He already had a big hickey on his neck that Kevin had left there yesterday morning and he suspected that his boyfriend was about to leave another one right next to the other since Kevin was sucking gently on the sensitive skin there. Joaquin closed his eyes, enjoying Kevin's caress.  
  
Kevin let a hand wander down Joaquin's chest and pulled at his new shirt. "As much as I like that shirt on you, I would much rather have you take it off babe," Kevin whispered into Joaquin's neck.

Joaquin didn't need to be told twice. He was already in a pretty aroused state, after Kevin's ministrations on his neck. He quickly pulled the shirt over his head and threw it on the floor.

Kevin leaned over him even closer and covered Joaquin's lips with his. He tasted like peanut butter cookies, and it made Joaquin smile into the kiss. Somehow peanut butter had always reminded him so bad of Kevin. Kevin just loved everything with peanut butter: cookies, sandwiches even milkshake.

Joaquin stroked his tongue slowly against Kevin's, enjoying it so much to be that close to him again.

Kevin pressed his lips against Joaquin's firmly one last time and then pulled away to continue kissing Joaquin's neck. It drove Joaquin crazy, when Kevin did that, licking and sucking on his skin like that. "What are you doing to me, Preppy?" he mumbled breathlessly.  
  
He could feel Kevin chuckle against his skin. "I'll do whatever you like. Just try to keep quiet."  
  
Oh damn, that was right, Kevin's dad was downstairs! Joaquin had forgotten entirely about the sheriff. He was about to stop Kevin, but couldn't find the will to do so, as the other boy tenderly bit down on Joaquin's collarbone. A gasp escaped Joaquin's lips, and he pulled Kevin closer.  
  
Kevin was trailing kisses down Joaquin's chest now, making Joaquin's heart flutter. Joaquin bit down on his lip, trying to keep quiet, but it wasn't easy. It felt too good. He just couldn't help it, everything Kevin did to him was driving him wild.   
  
Kevin had reached the waistband of Joaquin's jeans, which had become pretty tight, and was currently trying to open the button while licking the skin just above it. Joaquin couldn't help it; a low sigh escaped his mouth. And then Kevin finally had managed to open the button and zipper of Joaquin's denims. He hastily pulled down the jeans and Joaquin's boxers and then sank back down on top of his boyfriend, taking Joaquin into his mouth.  
  
It was impossible for Joaquin to keep quiet now. This felt fantastic. Kevin's mouth was hot and soft, and Joaquin couldn't even remember anymore why he should hold himself back. He grabbed the bedsheets in his fists and was slowly pushing his hips up towards Kevin's mouth, while his moans grew louder and louder.  
  
Kevin seemed to enjoy it as much as Joaquin because he started to groan around Joaquin's cock too, which turned Joaquin on even more. Kevin swirled his tongue around him now, and Joaquin finally lost it, coming into Kevin's mouth.  
  
Kevin let Joaquin slowly slip out of his mouth. Joaquin was still gasping, while Kevin made his way back up Joaquin's belly and chest, leaving a trail of wet kisses. When Kevin arrived at Joaquin's lips, he met the other boy's mouth in a heated kiss. Joaquin tasted himself on Kevin's tongue, and it was incredibly sexy. Kevin was sighing into his mouth, desperate with need.  
  
Joaquin gently pushed his boyfriend up, smiling at him lovingly: "Your turn, Preppy." His voice was still a bit unsteady. He pressed Kevin down onto the bed, wasting no time. He did quick work with Kevin's trousers and boxers, knowing that Kevin wanted him so much right now. Joaquin settled between his boyfriend's legs and started to suck the head of Kevin's cock into his mouth. He felt Kevin's hands tangling in his hair, another thing he liked so much about sex with Kevin. It was so hot when his boyfriend pulled on his hair like that.  
  
Joaquin took Kevin in all the way now and started a fast rhythm of sucking his boyfriend off. Kevin was moaning Joaquin's name now, and Joaquin couldn't help but look up at Kevin. And what a sight it was! Kevin's chest was heaving heavily, his strong arms flexed from gabbing Joaquin's hair and his head was thrown back on the pillow, his lips parted. Joaquin could have watched him for hours. He sometimes still couldn't believe that this boy was his.  
  
Kevin came with a sharp cry and a tug at Joaquin's hair. Joaquin waited until the aftershocks of Kevin's release ebbed away and then moved back up to place a soft kiss on the other boy's lips. Kevin sighed into the kiss, pulling Joaquin down to him. They kissed each other gently. After a while they both pulled away slowly, smiling at each other.

"You are so good at this babe," Kevin declared still out of breath.

Joaquin's head was spinning a bit. It had indeed been amazing, and he loved it, that Kevin had enjoyed it as much as him. "I hope your dad isn't going to be too freaked out though," Joaquin remarked.   
  
Kevin let out a laugh. "Yeah well so much for keeping quiet. I simply can't help it when you do those things to me," he was shaking his head grinning, "my dad either had a heart attack, or he was in the basement working out, and he didn't hear us. Let's hope it's option two!"

*

Apparently, sheriff Keller _had_ been in the basement, because he didn't give them any weird looks when they had dinner together later on. Or he had just decided that it was less embarrassing if he just acted as if he hadn't heard anything. Joaquin couldn't tell, but it didn't matter anyways he guessed.

Joaquin only had eyes for Kevin. It had just been two days, but they had already gotten very close again, and it made Joaquin's heart fill with joy. They sat next to each other, their hands casually brushing from time to time, sharing little smiles and jokingly teasing each other with some random stuff. Joaquin honestly felt at home here at Kevin's side.  
  
"What are your plans for tomorrow, Joaquin?" the sheriff's voice caught Joaquin off guard.  
  
"Um, I was thinking that I could go down to the Serpent's campsite and look how they are doing," he answered after a few seconds.  
  
"Is it safe to go there? What if the Ghoulies decide to go after the Serpents some more?" Kevin asked, worry written all over his face.  
  
"I don't think they'll do that. They have the trailer park and the Wyrm, so they accomplished what they wanted: Drive the Serpents out of town." Sheriff Keller declared. "but you should still be careful." He added, looking severely at Joaquin.  
  
Joaquin nodded. "I will be careful. I just want to see for myself, what is going on there. Maybe I'll find out something new." He put a hand on Kevin's arm, making Kevin look at him and addressed his boyfriend directly: "Is that ok with you Kevin? If you don't want me to go, I will stay here." He didn't want to do anything that caused Kevin to worry.  
  
Kevin put his hand on top of Joaquin's, giving him an encouraging smile. "Nah it's ok. If my dad thinks the Ghoulies will stay away, it will be safe I guess. And you can take care of yourself. I know that. I understand that this is important to you."  
  
Joaquin smiled back at Kevin. It was indeed important to him. The Serpents were his family. He needed to make sure they were doing ok under the circumstances.  
  
"Ok, it's settled then. Kevin, you go to school, Joaquin looks what the Serpents are doing, and I'll be at work." Sheriff Keller said. "We should call it a night, I think."

He got up, and Joaquin quickly followed to help clear the table. He tried his best to make a good impression on Kevin's dad, though he doubted it helped. The sheriff still seemed to be wary of him. But Joaquin guessed that was understandable. He decided just to keep on doing everything he could to make this work. Against all odds, he had gotten a second chance with Kevin, and he wasn't going to ruin it.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter with at least a bit of plot haha. It was hard work to write that, but it still isn't good. I promise there will be more pointless fluff again in the next chapter because that's what I am better at :)  
> Please let me know how you like it.

*** Kevin ***  
  
He usually didn't mind Monday mornings. Kevin Keller was the kind of guy, who liked going to school. It was the place where he could meet all of his friends, share gossip, find out about some new drama, or just sit back and enjoy the view.  
  
But this Monday morning was different. First of all, Kevin hadn't wanted to go anywhere without Joaquin. He was so glad to have his boyfriend back, that it really annoyed him to be apart from him again. At least Joaquin had been so sweet to walk Kevin to school, holding his hand the whole time. But once they had kissed goodbye and Joaquin had turned around to make his way down to Sweetwater River, Kevin had felt so lonely.  
  
Second, Kevin didn't know what to expect today. After everything that had happened on Friday night, he wasn't too keen to meet all of his classmates again. He still couldn't comprehend that he had agreed to go with Reggie and Moose to attack the Serpents. Did anyone else know what they had been doing? He hoped not. And what about the Serpents? Would they attend school today? If so, what would they do to the Bulldogs?  
  
Upon entering the school, Kevin was a nervous wreck. It took him three tries to get his locker open, and when someone addressed him from behind, he almost freaked out, letting his bag fall to the ground.  
  
"Woah Kev what's up with you?" It was Betty, who had come up behind him. She eyed him with a frown, "Everything ok?" Kevin nodded, breathing in deeply to calm his nerves.

"Yes, I'm fine." He looked at Betty and past her. "Hey, where's Jughead?" Usually, he would be standing somewhere nearby his girlfriend.

"He's in Weatherbee's office, filling him in on the Serpent's situation. The other Southside kids won't come to school today. Jughead wants to make sure that they won't get any trouble."

"That's good." Kevin agreed. He felt a little bit relieved, to be honest. At least the Serpents weren't here today. He would only have to deal with Reggie and Moose he guessed.  
  
Betty hooked her arm under Kevin's, stirring him along. "How is Joaquin?" She inquired, smirking at Kevin. "Did you two make up?"

"Yes we did, we're back together."

Betty made a delighted sound and hugged him. "I'm happy for you Kevin! So what is he doing now?"  
  
"He's going down to the Serpent's campsite. He wants to know what's going on. See how they are faring."  
  
"I went there yesterday with Jughead and F.P. They are doing pretty well under the circumstances. I think they are used to make the best out of any situation. But it's a shame, that they had to leave town! We have to do something to help them get the trailer park back at least."  
  
"Yeah it sucks for them, I guess." Kevin didn't know what else to say. Hell, he had been at the Wyrm, ready to fight against the Serpents. It seemed so far away now, but it had only been a few days. He still didn't know on which side he stood if he was honest with himself. Sure now that Joaquin was back, Kevin kind of belonged to the extended Serpent family again, but he had had his good reasons after all to take a stand against the Southside.  
  
So Kevin just let Betty rage on a bit and nodded and made some approving noises from time to time, hoping that she wouldn't see through his facade. Thankfully Betty let it go, and Kevin felt a bit better.  
  
The first two classes passed without any trouble and after that Kevin met with Betty, Jughead, Archie and Veronica in the student lounge for their first break. He made sure to sit next to Betty.  
  
Kevin tried to keep quiet and let the others do the talking. Of course, all they talked about was the Serpents. While Jughead and Betty were going on about how it was a catastrophe and they needed a plan to help, Veronica and Archie argued that at least no one had gotten seriously hurt and that given time the Serpents would get back the trailer park at least.  
  
Kevin zoned out. His thoughts drifted off to Joaquin and this morning. When the alarm clock had woken them up, Joaquin had immediately pulled Kevin flush against him and kissed him as if he never wanted to let go. And Kevin had been just as eager. Their make-out session had turned pretty intense, and they had touched and kissed until they were both breathing heavily. And when Joaquin had shoved his hand down Kevin's pants, Kevin had been so glad that he had set the alarm early. He had let his own hand wander down Joaquin's body too, and they had stroked each other, their lips touching all the time, sharing hot kisses and sighing into each other's mouths.  
  
The memory caused a grin to spread over Kevin's face. "Earth to Kevin! What are you thinking about so deeply, or do I rather have to ask who?" Betty wanted to know, waving a hand in front of Kevin's face.  
  
Kevin laughed at her. "I just appreciated how nice it is not to wake up alone."

Betty playfully hit him on the arm. "My, my had a good morning? Well, I'm glad for you." Her grin turned into a wistful smile, and she added softly: "I think it's great that your boyfriend is back."

She hadn't said it loud, but still, Archie picked up. He looked at Kevin. "Does that mean Joaquin is back?"

"Yes, he just returned. We're back together. He is staying at my house."

"Wow! Hey, that's great news. I'm happy for you Kevin. I always liked Joaquin. He's cool."

"Thanks, Archie," Kevin said, and he meant it.

Archie and Joaquin had gotten along really well, back last fall and Archie had been the first one of Kevin's friends who had known about Joaquin, and he hadn't judged but had given Joaquin a fair chance, and immediately approved of him when they first met.

It was Veronica, who kind of spoiled the mood, by interfering: "What? You just took him back? After everything he pulled on you?"

"Yep, I did. Look, he apologized, and we had a long talk. We sorted things out. It's all good."

Veronica looked at him sceptically: "If you say so. But I wouldn't have given in so easily. Wait until I see him, I'll have a word with him too."

Kevin was getting a bit flustered. "Veronica, I don't think you need to do that. You're not my mom, ok? Back down a bit."

"You are my gay son, Kevin Keller, of course, I look out for you, and I will tell him what I think about this."  
  
Kevin shook his head, not knowing what to say. It was a terrifying thought that Veronica wanted to call out Joaquin, but at the same time he was touched, that she was so protective of him.  
  
To Kevin's relief, the topic was dropped, when the bell rang, and they gathered their bags to head to their next classes. Kevin had biology next, and it was the class he dreaded the most today. Moose would be there, and he would want to have a word with Kevin.  
  
Kevin stuck close to Betty all the time while entering the classroom, hoping against hope that Moose would let it go. But of course, that didn't happen. Kevin had just sat down next to Betty when a strong hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Moose leaning over him. "Kevin, will you sit with me? We need to talk."  
  
Kevin looked around uncomfortably, he didn't want to follow Moose, but what choice did he have? Luckily no one seemed to find anything suspicious about their encounter. So he just got up quickly and went after Moose, sitting down next to him in the last aisle.  
  
"Look, Moose, I don't think it's a good idea to talk about Friday night."  
  
"I just want to tell you about our plan, Kev. We all got out without any problems, so it's ok. We'll keep it a secret. We had our masks, no one can recognize us. Sure the Serpents can say there were some guys with Bulldogs jackets, but that's all."

"Well, I lost my mask."

"Yeah I know, but those Serpents didn't know you. And it all went so fast. I don't think you'll get into trouble. They won't remember your face. Well...apart from...what was his name? Joaquin? It was him right? Your ex? He was there."

"Yes, Joaquin saved me from those Serpents."

"Will he be a problem?"

"No! Of course not. He helped me, Moose."

"What was he even doing there? I thought he had left town?"

"Yeah, well he is back now."  
  
Kevin didn't want to talk about Joaquin with Moose. It felt strange. Kevin had been so hung up on Moose again after Joaquin had gone to San Junipero. Sure after Midge's death, it hadn't been right to make a move, but Kevin guiltily had to admit, that he had thought about it. He had just wanted to wait a bit longer, but then he had planned to ask Moose on a date or whatever the other boy would have been up for. Now that Joaquin was back, Kevin didn't understand how he could have had those thoughts.  
  
Moose caught his attention again by saying: "I hope you're right and he won't get you in trouble."

"Thanks for your concern, but I will be fine," Kevin said through gritted teeth. He hoped that Moose would just let it go already. Thankfully their teacher entered the room, and Kevin made a big show of looking enthralled at the blackboard.

*** Joaquin ***  
  
It was strange to see a campsite here at this time of the year.  
  
Back when Joaquin had been a child he went camping with his friends every summer. It had been their little escape from the trailer park. Sure one could argue that a trailer was better than sleeping in a tent, but somehow it had always made a significant change for them. They could pretend that they were just like the few Northside kids, who also went camping there, and would return to their friendly neighbourhood after the little vacation. They had always cherished those days, swimming in the river, making bonfires, staying up half of the night to play cards.  
  
Now there were much more tents when Joaquin had ever seen before down here, and it was too cold for any sane person to go camping. He stopped in the middle of the campsite, looking around. A shout caught his attention: "Joaquin!"  
  
He turned in the direction of the noise and saw Fangs running towards him. Joaquin broke out into a grin. Fangs reached him and flung himself against Joaquin, hugging him fiercely. Joaquin laughed and hugged his friend back.  
  
He had known Fangs almost all his life. They were close like usually, brothers would be. Fangs had been one of the people, Joaquin had missed the most, while he was in San Junipero. Out of all his friends, Fangs was the only one Joaquin felt save to talk about anything he had on his mind.  
  
When Joaquin had returned to Riverdale last week, he had wanted to catch up with Fangs first thing, but with everything happening so fast, they barely had the time to say hello.  
  
Joaquin pulled away and looked inquiringly at Fangs. "Hey, how are you?"  
  
Fangs shrugged his shoulders. "Ok, I guess. Out of everything that has happened the last few days, camping is definitely the best." He tried to smile but failed miserably.  
  
"You went with Kevin?" Fangs asked warily. Joaquin nodded. His friend was staring at the ground, clearly troubled. "What did he tell you?" he wanted to know.  
  
"He said that you were blamed for Midge's death, but then set free again. I told him that I couldn't believe you had anything to do with it."  
  
"I didn't! But I was the one they last saw talking to her, and I'm a Serpent, so that was enough to suspect me." Fangs shrugged, but he was still upset, Joaquin could see that.  
  
"Yeah, that's how it works right? But you got out of it."  
  
Fangs let out a bitter laugh. "But everybody still thinks I had something to do with it. I honestly thought that I had become friends with some of the Northsiders, but now it seems that was just a mistake. They were so quick to turn their backs on me, on all of us again." He looked at Joaquin. "Also Kevin. I tried so hard to be his friend you know? I mean, he was your boyfriend, and you talked about him all the time, and it was obvious that you liked him so much, so when I met him at school, I just wanted to be his friend and look out for him. But he was the first to accuse me."  
  
"Please don't blame Kevin. I think he had a tough time over the last months. And if he hated the Serpents, it wasn't because of you. It was my fault." Joaquin sighed. "He told me about everything, and he feels awful about it. He was out of his mind he says, doesn't know why he did it."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't know what to make of this. But hey, it's nice of him that he let you come to his house."  
  
"Yes, that's just how he is, too good for this world." Joaquin's voice broke at the last words.  
  
Joaquin usually knew to keep a calm demeanour around the other Serpents, it was saver to act like you didn't give a fuck, but with Fangs, it had always been different. They were very open with each other. Maybe it was the "we are different and have to stick together" thing. It wasn't always easy when you were gay and in a biker gang.  
  
Fangs lightly squeezed his arm, "I think it's good that you are back. I missed our talks."  
  
Sweet Pea took this moment to walk up to them. He greeted Joaquin with a hug and a clap on the back. "Hey, welcome to the campsite hell." He smirked, but Joaquin could see how strained it was.  
  
Looking at Fangs and Sweet Pea, showed how much of a toll the situation had taken on them. They looked tired, dark circles under their eyes, their clothes were rumpled.  
  
"How are you doing down here?" Joaquin asked.  
  
"It sucks. But we have nowhere else to go, right? We just decided that we will go back to Riverdale High tomorrow. At least it's warm there, and they have great showers."  
  
"Sounds better than this. Is there any news? About the trailer park, I mean?"  
  
"Nope. The Ghoulies are still there. We can't attack them. There are too many of them. F.P. Says the only hope we have is, that Hiram Lodge decides to put an end to this. He would be able to make the Ghoulies leave. But why would he do that? Wanted us out even before all of this."  
  
Sweet Pea looked at Joaquin appraisingly. "And you went with sheriff Keller's son? Do you live in their house now?"  
  
"Actually yes."  
  
"Unbelievable! Why would the sheriff agree to that? I honestly thought you would be joining us at the campsite later on Friday night. Or that you would get arrested by your boy's father."  
  
"Yeah well, Kevin knows how to handle things. His dad hates me I think, but he told me that I could stay."  
  
"Good for you. But hey be careful. I don't trust Kevin anymore. He accused Fangs. And some people I have been talking to said that there were guys in Bulldogs jackets attacking them on Friday night. I was wondering, why Kevin was there? I didn't see him with Jughead and Archie, who helped us get out. Maybe he was with the Bulldogs?"  
  
Of course, Sweet Pea would count two and two together Joaquin thought. He always acted like the guy, who solved everything with a fist against the head or a knife stab, but the people close to him knew that he was pretty smart and was able to spy a connection.  
  
But Joaquin was not going to give his boyfriend away. He shrugged his shoulders, looking at Sweet Pea with wide eyes. "I don't know why you didn't see him with Jughead and Archie, but Kevin wasn't with any Bulldogs."  
  
Sweet Pea was still eying Joaquin sceptically, but Joaquin knew how to keep a straight face, and so he just gave Sweet Pea his most innocent face, big baby blue eyes and a wonderous frown, until the taller Serpent blinked and said: "Ok...I'll give him the benefit of the doubt."  
  
Before he could say anything else, Joaquin quickly interjected: "Great! That's all I'm asking."

*** Kevin ***  
  
When Kevin got back home, the house was empty. His dad was at work, and Joaquin was still at the campsite apparently. It felt strange to be here all alone, Kevin thought. He had already gotten used to Joaquin living with him. And the fact that Joaquin was meeting with the other Serpents also got Kevin a bit anxious. Would Joaquin get into any trouble?

He realized that he was pacing up an down the kitchen. Kevin forced himself to stop it and pulled out his phone. He typed a quick text to Joaquin: " _I'm home honey, are you ok? Xoxo"_

He smiled while hitting the send button. They had always made a show of calling each other every pet name they could think of in their texts. It had become second nature.

His phone buzzed, and he looked down to read Joaquin's answer: _"Yep, on my way cinnamon roll, kissssss kisssss"_  
  
Kevin laughed out loud, as relief washed over him. He had made it through school, Joaquin was alright, the day seemed to get better by the minute.  
  
He busied himself with making coffee, while he waited for his boyfriend to return. When he heard the key in the front door turn, he rushed into the hallway.  
  
He had given Joaquin a spare key this morning, so the other boy could let himself in if he came back before Kevin. Kevin would never forget Joaquin's face when he had taken the key from Kevin's hand. The look of utter amazement, his lips trembling slightly. It was obvious that it meant a lot to Joaquin, that Kevin trusted him with a key to his house. It had made Kevin's heart ache.  
  
The door swung open, and Joaquin walked in, his gaze immediately landing on Kevin. A smile spread across his face and with a few fast steps he was in Kevin's arms. Kevin hugged him tightly, feeling finally at ease now that Joaquin was back.  
  
Joaquin's leather jacket felt cool under Kevin's hands, and Kevin could smell fresh cigarette smoke in Joaquin's hair. All of this was so familiar. It brought Kevin's thoughts back to last fall when he had gone down to Sweetwater River with Joaquin for the first time. Back then the air had been cold too, and Joaquin had smoked a cigarette while walking next to Kevin, holding his hand all the time. Kevin had inhaled the smoke, hoping that it would calm him down a bit, but it hadn't worked, his heart had still felt like it wanted to burst out of his chest.  
  
Right now his heartbeat was speeding up too, as Kevin sought Joaquin's lips with his and kissed him. It was supposed to be a quick welcome back kiss, but they both didn't let go and instead just kept on kissing. It seemed as if Joaquin was as happy as Kevin to be reunited again.  
  
After several minutes they pulled apart, both with big smiles on their faces. "Hey, do you want coffee? I made some."  
  
"Coffee sounds great."  
  
They sat down at the kitchen table, sipping their coffee and telling each other about their morning. Kevin was relieved that Joaquin hadn't gotten into any problems and even though he kind of felt guilty about thinking it, he found it pretty good that apparently, the Serpents couldn't go back to the trailer park any time soon. That meant that Joaquin would have to stay with him.  
  
"What did your friends say to me being back?" Joaquin asked, and Kevin could sense the nervousness underlying that simple question. Joaquin acted as if he didn't care about most things, but Kevin knew that he was a lot more sensitive when he liked to let people know.  
  
It had always been important to Joaquin to get along with Kevin's friends. Luckily Archie and Betty had welcomed him into their lives and been kind to him from the very first time Kevin had introduced Joaquin to them. Veronica had been a bit reserved, but still accepted Joaquin around, and Jughead had just been his usual self, but he had been polite to Joaquin and Kevin had been very satisfied with how his friends had included his boyfriend.  
  
"Betty and Archie told me to say hello to you. They think it's great that you are back. Veronica kind of wants to kick your ass, but I guess you'll find a way to charm her into liking you." Kevin winked at him.  
  
Joaquin smirked, but he still looked a bit unsettled.  
  
"You said that Moose and the other Bulldogs are going to keep their little riot a secret. Good decision, but I think it will be hard to keep it a secret when the Serpents return tomorrow. Sweet Pea won't let this go. He knows that Bulldogs were attacking the Wyrm."  
  
"You are right of course." Kevin sighed. "Things will blow up. It's just a matter of time."  
  
"Preppy, please promise me that you will stay out of trouble, ok? Stay away from the Serpents. I know I said that they would not harm you, because you are my boyfriend, but after talking to Sweet Pea today, I am not so sure anymore. I don't think he would hurt you, but if he attacks the Bulldogs, you could get involved too."  
  
Joaquin was genuinely worried, Kevin realized. He started to get anxious too once again, thinking about a possible confrontation with the Serpents. On the other hand, he wanted to reassure his boyfriend, so Kevin put on a big smile and pulled Joaquin into an embrace.  
  
"Everything will be fine. I will be a good boy and keep out of harm's way. Don't worry so much babe. And hey never forget that I am on the Wrestling team ok? I can take on a Serpent or two."  
  
Joaquin hugged him back and laughed softly. "Thanks, Kevin. And yeah I know that you are now capable of beating someone up, it's hot actually."  
  
Kevin had to snicker too, and he fondly stroked Joaquin's back before letting go again and settling back in his chair.

Of course, he didn't really feel so nonchalant, the thought of the Serpents confronting him was scary. But he hoped that at least they wouldn't attack him bodily in the middle of the school. It wasn't much to calm him, but it was all he had.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: He is back! I am so happy that they decided to listen to our pleas and brought back our Serpent prince :) Now I'm just waiting for Joavin to happen again, but I'm pretty sure this will happen soon.  
> The following chapter is pure fluff. I was in a good mood, because of the reasons mentioned above :) I hope you like it.  
> Thank you for reading this story, for commenting and for the kudos!

*** Kevin ***  
  
Surprisingly the next days passed pretty peacefully. The Serpents returned to Riverdale High but didn't cause any trouble. Sure there were some poisonous glares directed at the Bulldogs, but no one attacked anyone.  
  
Jughead said that the Serpents were glad to be at least able to spent half of the day away from the campsite, in the warm school with functioning showers, so they probably decided to keep calm.  
  
Kevin still couldn't bring himself to chill while he was at school, Joaquin's warning was always on the back of his mind, but he was doing ok he guessed.  
  
His favourite time of the day was, of course, the time he could spend with his boyfriend. Kevin always made sure to set his alarm early, so they would have enough time to cuddle in bed before Kevin had to get up to get ready for school. He cherished these moments so much, holding Joaquin close, kissing him, both still sleepy. More often than not they would both end up naked, making out for real until Kevin had to get up.  
  
On Thursday sheriff Keller had left very early, and so Joaquin decided to join Kevin in the shower. At first, making Kevin scream in horror when suddenly someone was wrapping his arms around him and minutes later making him sigh with pleasure when Joaquin kissed him and moved his hand up and down Kevin's cock.  
  
Although Joaquin could have slept in, he never did, but always got up too and had breakfast with Kevin and afterwards walked him to school. It was amazingly cute Kevin thought, and it always managed to put him in a good mood and start the school day with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Kevin's afternoons were spent doing homework, while Joaquin was always nearby, to assist him when needed. It was handy Kevin thought when your boyfriend was good at the stuff you sucked at. With Joaquin, he had finally found someone who was able to explain maths and physics to him. Homework usually ended with Joaquin sliding onto Kevin's lap and kiss him until they both gasped for breath.  
  
Kevin's dad was still reserved around Joaquin, but he gave his best to accept his son's boyfriend, always trying to include Joaquin into their talks when they had dinner together. And Kevin was so proud that Joaquin was always super polite, funny and his true dorky self, and let sheriff Keller see the boy underneath the cool Serpent facade.

Joaquin and Kevin's dad even found a topic they both liked and were experts on: motorbikes and cars. Sure this was something which Kevin found one of the most uninteresting things ever, but he was happy to see the two men he cared most about bonding over tires and whatever else. Sheriff Keller was honestly impressed when he learnt that Joaquin used to work in an auto shop over on the Southside.

On Friday Betty came to school with a determined look and declared that Pop's was reopening on Saturday and that they all should go there.

Kevin was a bit unsure, whether this was such a good idea. He only wanted to go, if he could bring Joaquin, but he was reluctant to do so. Maybe it was too soon to confront Joaquin with his friends.

Betty sensing his discomfort, elbowed him and said: "Hey Kevin, you and Joaquin are coming too, right?" she looked around at their other friends with a steely glance, "We all would like to say hello to him." Archie nodded enthusiastically; Jughead rolled his eyes and Veronica declared: "Sure, I wanted a word with him anyways. And I agree with Betty, after everything going on here it would be nice to have a night out." So it was decided that they would go together and Kevin thought _"Why the hell no_ t".

He went home after school, checking his phone on the way and grinned as he saw a text from Joaquin: _"Where are you darling? Come back to me. I am so lonely in this creepy house of yours with all those dead animals staring at me. Please save me, baby! Xo"_

Kevin typed a quick reply: _"Be back in 10_ sweetie _! I'll gladly save you from the dead animals, my poor Southside prince. Can't wait to kiss it all better!"_

He walked even faster, excited to get back to Joaquin, smiling all the way home about their corny messages.

Once he arrived at his house and let himself in, he was surprised by Joaquin grabbing him and slamming him against the front door.

Instinctively Kevin's arms went around Joaquin, pulling him closer, his bag abandoned on the floor. Joaquin leaned in for a kiss, his lips soft against Kevin's. It amazed Kevin every time how they could be so soft. He kissed back, mouth parting and gently stroking his tongue against those soft lips. Joaquin made a keen little sound in the back of his throat and deepened the kiss some more. Kevin's mind was spinning. No one had ever kissed him like Joaquin did. Or maybe their kisses were so good because they had that special connection, from the very first time they had met.

When they pulled away, Joaquin smiled up at Kevin, his whole face lighting up. It was the smile that made Kevin a bit weak in the knees everytime he saw it. Joaquin looked so happy, so mesmerized and it blew Kevin away that someone would look at him that way. He smiled back: "God, I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too Preppy. You won't believe how bored I was."  
  
"Didn't you watch Netflix?"

"I did, but I couldn't concentrate on the shows. It's boring to watch them alone. I'd rather watch them with you."  
  
_"Damn, this boy! How is it possible that he always says exactly the right things?"_ Kevin thought, his heart melting even more for his boyfriend. "You're so sweet baby! I promise we'll watch together tonight. So what did you do to pass the time?"  
  
"Honestly? I vacuumed the whole house. At least I did something useful that way."  
  
"You did what?" Kevin asked completely taken off guard. "Sucking up to my dad much, aren't you?" he added, hitting Joaquin playfully on the arm.  
  
"Anything to make him like me," Joaquin answered, but he was smirking while doing so. "And your house is seriously creepy, let me tell you that. All those stuffed animals. I didn't realize how many there are until today."  
  
"Yeah, dad loves hunting. I am not into those stuffed things either." Kevin had to grin too. "But fear no more, I am back to protect you from the dead animals."  
  
"My hero." Joaquin stole another quick kiss and then took Kevin's hand in his and gently pulled him towards the living room. "Come on, I have coffee and cookies to pay you."  
  
Kevin gladly let himself be dragged to the couch, shaking his head in wonder: "How are you even real?" It was so cute of Joaquin to do those little things for him.

They both plopped down on the couch, and Kevin didn't waste any time to cuddle close to Joaquin, enjoying it to be at home and close to his boyfriend. His boyfriend, who had made coffee and put Kevin's favourite cookies on the couch table, waiting for Kevin to come home to him. Kevin felt delirious. His heart was beating fast as if it wanted to jump out of his chest. Joaquin meant so much to him and seeing that Joaquin did all those sweet, little things for him, showed how much Joaquin cared about Kevin too. 

Kevin buried his head in Joaquin's hair, noting that it smelled like Kevin's shampoo now, and pulled Joaquin even closer, mumbling into the thick black hair: "Thanks for everything."  
  
They cuddled some more, drank coffee and ate cookies until they were covered in crumbles. Pop's reopening came to Kevin's mind again, and he decided just to ask Joaquin. "Hey, my friends want to go to Pop's reopening tomorrow. Do you want to go too?"  
  
Joaquin looked into Kevin's eyes with that intense gaze, which drove Kevin a bit crazy every time. "Are you asking me on a date?"  
  
"Yep, a triple date with Betty, Jughead, Veronica and Archie. But only if you want. No pressure. If it's too soon to meet them, that's perfectly fine. We can stay at home. Or we can go somewhere else, just the two of us."

To be honest, Kevin was kind of hoping that Joaquin would say no. A date with just the two of them sounded much better.

But to his surprise, Joaquin shrugged and said: "No it's ok. I don't have a problem with your friends. We'll go."  
  
Kevin stared at him for a moment, making sure, that Joaquin really was fine with it, but seeing that the other boy was returning his gaze calmly, decided that apparently, that meant they were going on a date, and so he said: "Ok, I'll text Betty then."

 

*** Joaquin ***

It was Saturday, and Joaquin was getting ready for their night out. Saying yes to the triple date with Kevin's friends had been very spontaneous, but Joaquin thought the sooner he got to meet them again, the better. This way he wouldn't have to stress his mind about whether they approved of Kevin and him being boyfriends again or not.  
  
And he knew that Betty and Archie liked him and Jughead surly wouldn't care either way. And even if, he was a Serpent now too, he would be on Joaquin's side. The only one, who could be a bit of a problem would be Veronica. But he would just have to take the risk.  
  
It had also made him ridiculously happy that Kevin asked him on a date. Back last fall, they had gone on dates too, after they had decided that they simply couldn't keep it a complete secret.  
  
And it had meant a lot to Joaquin, that Kevin wanted to show him off to his friends. It had been so cute when Kevin had invited Joaquin to Jughead's birthday party and introduced Joaquin as his boyfriend.  
  
Kevin had seemed so proud of him. It had made Joaquin giddy with happiness. He hadn't been the dirty little secret anymore, the boy from the wrong side of the tracks, that no one wanted to get associated with on the Northside of town.  
  
Suddenly he had been Kevin's boyfriend, the boy Kevin presented to everyone who wanted to know or even everyone who didn't want to know. The boy Kevin hugged and kissed and smiled at in front of everyone on that party. If Joaquin hadn't already been head over heels for Kevin at that time, he would have been after that evening.  
  
A few days later Kevin had even asked him to be his date for the Homecoming dance, and Joaquin hadn't been able to comprehend his luck. He would have never dreamt of something like this to happen to him. But when Kevin had come along and just made everything so much better.  
  
Joaquin had been so nervous about it. Homecoming was something special after all. He had put on the only fine clothes he owned and hoped that Kevin would be ok with them. It was strange to be all cleaned up like that, and he felt a bit self-conscious. But one look at Kevin, when he had picked him up, had convinced him, that apparently, he looked ok.  
  
Kevin had stared at him, his eyes wandering up and down Joaquin's body. They almost hadn't made it to the dance in time, because they had made out on Kevin's front porch for such a long time, both light-headed with how good the other looked.  
  
Kevin had assured Joaquin that his dad wouldn't be at Homecoming since he had to work. So it would be no problem, to be seen together. But they had already been talking about telling sheriff Keller, so Joaquin guessed that Kevin wouldn't have minded if his dad had found out about them that way.  
  
But of course, the end of the homecoming dance had been a whole different story...what had started as such a happy memory inducing date, had ended in a tragedy.  
  
Joaquin shook his head to clear his mind. He looked up into the mirror of the Keller's bathroom. His hair was ok he guessed, and he looked much better than he had in San Junipero. No more dark circles under his eyes or greyish skin from all the worrying and self-guilting. He tried a little smirk, and yes it was convincing.  
  
He moved back over to Kevin's room, where his boyfriend was currently buttoning up a red plaid shirt. Joaquin stopped in the doorway, enjoying the view. Kevin looked gorgeous, tight fitting black jeans, the red colour of the shirt looking great on him and his hair of course perfectly done as always.  
  
Kevin turned around to pick up his shoes, catching Joaquin staring. "Oh hey, babe. Ready?"  
  
Joaquin grinned and nodded. "Damn Preppy, you look good."  
  
Kevin broke out into a broad happy grin. "Aw, thanks. You do too, handsome!"  
  
Joaquin shrugged, he was wearing his new shirt, the one Kevin had bought him and his old ripped jeans. But as long as Kevin liked it, he was happy.  
  
Joaquin walked over to Kevin, pulling him down for a quick, but searing kiss. Kevin's lips opened over Joaquin's, and Joaquin had to bite back a moan, as Kevin's tongue traced his. He pulled away reluctantly, gently pushing Kevin away.  
  
"We have to stop Preppy, or we'll never make it to Pop's."  
  
Kevin gave him a lopsided grin. "Yeah, I guess you are right. Shall we go?"  
  
Joaquin grabbed Kevin's hand, and they made their way downstairs, saying goodbye to Kevin's dad on their way to the front door. They walked to Pop's in a comfortable silence, holding hands and occasionally smiling at each other.  
  
Pop's looked the same as always. Somehow this place made it through everything. The Ghoulies had vandalized it on their way to the Wyrm, but now you could see no damage at all anymore. Kevin and Joaquin went inside and Joaquin could sense Kevin tensing up, as they neared the big table in the back, where Kevin's friends were already sitting.  
  
They collectively looked up as the two boys approached. "Hey guys," Kevin greeted them, and Joaquin just smiled at them. He followed Kevin to sit down on the bench next to Betty and Jughead.  
  
It was Archie, who addressed him first: "Joaquin! Nice to see you back. How are you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad to be back too. I'm fine. You?"  
  
And somehow just like that the ice was broken and they started a conversation about nothing and everything at all once. It was easy to fit in again into their little group. Archie and Betty made sure to include Joaquin whenever they could. And Kevin was smiling at him proudly, which was the best thing about it.  
  
Joaquin placed his hand lightly on Kevin's thigh, grateful for his boyfriend's presence next to him. He smiled when Kevin reached out and put his hand on top of Joaquin's, linking their fingers.  
  
An hour passed as if it had just been minutes. They ate burgers and drank milkshakes, and it was actually really nice, Joaquin thought. Kevin took that moment to lean closer to Joaquin and whisper in his ear: "You're doing great."  
  
Joaquin chuckled and feeling brave, turned his head to place a kiss on Kevin's lips quickly. Kevin tasted sweet of peanut butter milkshake. It was so typical Kevin, that it made Joaquin smile into the kiss. They parted after a few seconds, turning back towards the table.  
  
Joaquin caught Veronica's gaze across the table, slightly raising an eyebrow at him. He refused to look away and just mimicked her expression. Veronica smirked and took another sip of her chocolate milkshake and then she addressed Joaquin finally: "Joaquin do you have cigarettes?" He nodded at her. "Great, would you give me one?" She wanted to know.  
  
_Oh okay..._ "Yeah sure."  
  
She grinned at him, already getting up from the bench. "Join me outside for a smoke when?" She held out her arm, beckoning him and Joaquin guessed he should just play along. He got up with a quick wave at Kevin, made his way to the exit, linking his arm with Veronica Lodge.  
  
They went outside, finding a spot on the little parking lot. Joaquin decided that he definitely needed a cigarette for this talk, so he pulled out his cigarette pack. "Do you really want one?" he inquired, offering Veronica a cigarette.  
  
She shook her head. "No, not really, but thanks."  
  
Joaquin shrugged and lighted his own cigarette, inhaling the smoke deeply. It was a bad habit, he knew that, but he couldn't stop. Whenever things got too much he needed a smoke; it always helped him calm down.  
  
Veronica was eyeing him with a hard glance. Out of all of Kevin's friends, she was the most dangerous one. Maybe it was because she belonged to a family of high-end criminals, Joaquin thought. It was just the way she had been raised. Or genes or whatever. But two could play that game. He didn't look away, just calmly returned her gaze, waiting for her to say something. And she did: "So you and Kevin?"  
  
Just these few words, but the meaning behind them was clear: "You honestly dare to come back here and play with him again?"  
  
Joaquin was caught between getting annoyed and being thankful that Kevin had a friend, who looked out for him like that. He took a moment to collect his thoughts, before answering: "Kevin and me, yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Looking at Veronica challengingly.  
  
"I can't believe he just took you back like that, after everything you pulled on him. But that's Kevin, always seeing the good in people, too fast to forgive. But I am not like that. I'm watching you. If you hurt him again..."  
  
Joaquin interrupted her: "I won't hurt him ever again."  
  
"Oh really? And I am to believe you?" Veronica huffed. "Give me a reason why I should trust you?"  
  
"Because I really like Kevin and I can't stand the thought of him getting hurt by anyone? I didn't plan to come back ok? I wanted him to have a chance to lead a happy life with someone better than me. But I couldn't let my family down, and so I came back, but I wanted to stay away from the Northside, from Kevin, because I thought it wasn't fair to interfere with his life again. I didn't plan this! But we met again, and we ended up together again, and you know what? I am happy about it. I don't regret it. Kevin and I sorted things out, and I will gladly take this second chance and do anything I can to make him the happiest he can be."  
  
He had talked himself in a rage he realized, shocked how the words had just tumbled out of him. He looked at the Lodge girl with big eyes, his cigarette forgotten in his right hand.  
  
A slow smile spread across Veronica's face, taking away the steely edge from her look. "Good speech." She still looked at him inquiringly, but much more friendly, Joaquin thought. "I can live with that. Or more than that even. You like Kevin so much that you were willing to give him up, so he could find someone better? This is romance movie level. I am a bit impressed I have to admit."  
  
Joaquin bit his lip. He was feeling slightly uncomfortable now. He hadn't planned to say all of that.  
  
Veronica briefly nudged his hand. "Come on, finish your cigarette. It's cold. I want to go back inside."  
  
Joaquin couldn't help it; he asked her quietly: "Does that mean you approve?"  
  
"Yes, I liked your little rant. But that doesn't mean that I won't be watching you closely."  
  
Joaquin grinned at her, feeling the tension leave his body. "Ok that's fair I guess." he threw his cigarette on the floor, stomping it out quickly with his boot and stepped up to Veronica offering her his arm once again, to walk her towards the entrance of Pop's.  
  
They approached the table with their friends slowly, their arms still linked. Kevin was watching them warily over his shoulder. Joaquin smiled at him encouragingly and was relieved to see Kevin instantly relax.  
  
Joaquin slid onto the bench next to Kevin, placing his arm around Kevin's waist. Kevin was still looking at him, and Joaquin couldn't help but get caught in his gaze. It once again hit him, how much he cared about the boy in front of him. He gulped, his heart beating erratically in his chest, and he let his gaze wander down to Kevin's lips, wishing to close the small gap between them.  
  
It was Kevin, who moved forward and placed his lips on Joaquin's. Joaquin's eyes closed on their own accord, and he kissed Kevin back gently.  
  
He felt as if this evening had been a test. Or maybe this was the wrong word, but the had been carrying a huge load on his shoulders. And now that everything had gone well, he felt so relieved and so thankful to be here with Kevin, the boy he loved more than anyone or anything else.  
  
It was a short kiss, just a quick meeting of lips, but it still made Joaquin's body tingle. They pulled away, both smiling. Joaquin caught Betty's eyes over Kevin's shoulders; she was grinning at him broadly.  
  
They spent the rest of the evening, ordering another round of milkshakes, talking about school and movies and tv shows. Just a bunch of good friends enjoying a night out. And Joaquin placed his hand once again on Kevin's thigh and was feeling ridiculously smitten when Kevin just as quickly as the first time intertwined their fingers again. They stayed like that for the next hour, holding hands underneath the table and Joaquin couldn't believe how lucky he was.

It was late, when they finally said goodbye, hugging and waving at each other. Kevin and Joaquin took their time walking back to the Keller's house, holding hands (it seemed as if they hadn't let go of each other the whole evening Joaquin thought) Joaquin, smoking another cigarette and Kevin bubbling on about the things his friends had said. It had been a lovely evening, Joaquin had to admit that.

He smiled to himself, a bit dizzy from the feeling of Kevin's hand in his, the cool night air after the warmth inside Pop's and the nicotine spreading through his veins. He was truly happy, and the reason for that was walking next to him: A kind, bighearted and beautiful small-town sheriff's son, who had stolen Joaquin's heart upon their first meeting.

Later on, when they had arrived back at Kevin's house and were finally snuggled up comfortably in Kevin's bed, they talked about their evening out, and Kevin finally couldn't hold back his curiosity about Veronica confronting Joaquin. Joaquin told him most of the things Veronica, and he had said, maybe not the whole dramatic speech he had delivered to Veronica, but he thought he got the point across.

Kevin turned his head to stare at him and puffed out: "Oh god, Joaquin...that's so adorable....you're so...." he gulped and looked as if he was about to cry, so Joaquin acted quickly and just moved over to roll on top of Kevin and sealed his lips with his.

Kevin sighed and then just put his arms around Joaquin's back to pull him closer and kiss him back gently. It could have gotten steamy and lead to another one of their hot make-out sessions or to even more, but somehow they both held back and just kissed slowly and simply enjoyed being in each other's arms.

Joaquin's heart felt as if it wanted to burst from the happiness and the affection he felt for Kevin. He couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Kevin's hands were caressing his back gently, Kevin's lips so soft under his.

Joaquin was so into it all that he didn't even realize, what he was doing. "I love you Preppy," he mumbled against Kevin's lips.

And then his mind caught up to what he had just said. He froze. _"Oh no, did I really say that out loud?"_ he thought horrified.

A few seconds ticked away, and Joaquin was about to freak out when Kevin didn't say anything. But then Kevin captured his lips again with his own, silencing Joaquin's doubts with a tender kiss. Joaquin kissed him back, feeling a bit reassured now, but his mind was still reeling. After a few more seconds Kevin pulled away and looked up at Joaquin with a huge smile on his face.

"I love you too, Joaquin," he whispered, and Joaquin knew that this was definitely the best day of his life.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter of Joavin fluff and smut :) I hope you like it! Please let me know, what you think about it.  
> Thank you so much to everyone, who enjoys my story and leaves kudos and comments <3  
> I am so excited for the finale of season 2! Please let Kevin and Joaquin meet again and get back together!

*** Kevin ***  
  
Sunday morning began with a ray of sunlight hitting Kevin's face. He blinked sleepily into the bright light, still feeling a bit tired. Next, his senses slowly returned to him. The feeling of Joaquin pressed against his back, his right arm thrown over Kevin's waist. Kevin felt warm and safe, and he didn't want to get up. He smiled and snuggled against Joaquin some more. Then his mind started to function, and he thought of their date at Pop's last night. And then Kevin remembered something else too: _"I love you Preppy."_ Oh god! Kevin was wide awake instantly. Had this really happened? He inhaled deeply. His heartbeat had sped up in seconds. Yes, it was real. They had said _"I love you"_ for the first time... Kevin had to bite his lip, to keep quiet, but he couldn't stop a huge grin spreading across his face.  
  
It all came back to him now. How Joaquin had just blurted out those magical words and then gone completely still. And Kevin had been too surprised to react at first. He hadn't expected it at all. Sure, he had known that Joaquin cared about him very much, but he hadn't thought that Joaquin would be the one to say _"I love you"_ first. It made everything even better. And yes Kevin loved him back, so so much.  
  
He felt Joaquin stir behind him, slowly waking up too. "Hey babe, good morning." Kevin greeted him. He felt Joaquin tightening his arm around his waist.

"Good morning," Joaquin murmured, his voice still a bit raspy from sleep.

Kevin smiled and just enjoyed being in Joaquin's arms. After a little while, he felt Joaquin pressing closer to his back and then soft kisses placed on his neck. It sent shivers down Kevin's spine, in a very good way. He sighed contentedly and craned his neck a bit, to give Joaquin better access. The soft kisses turned into little licks and finally ended in Joaquin gently sucking on Kevin's skin, probably leaving little hickeys. This time he was the one marking his boyfriend. Kevin thought it was sweet.  
  
He sighed and pressed his back into Joaquin's body, which caused Joaquin to gasp against his neck in return. Kevin couldn't take it anymore; he turned around, so he was facing Joaquin, looking at the beautiful boy in his arms. Even in the morning, with his hair ruffled and a sleepy expression on his face, Joaquin was still so breathtakingly pretty, that Kevin could only stare in wonder. He moved forward and sought Joaquin's lips in a tender kiss. Joaquin kissed him back just as gently, his hands coming up around Kevin's neck and slowly stroking the short hair at the nape of his neck.  
  
They parted after a few minutes, both a bit out of breath. Joaquin smiled at Kevin, and it hit Kevin at that moment, that this boy belonged to him, this boy _loved_ him, this wonderful boy, who was so sweet and funny and hot and just everything Kevin had ever wanted. He shook his head utterly amazed. "God, Joaquin. I love you." Joaquin's smile grew even wider before he answered: "I love you too."  
  
They said it several times during this day, not getting enough now that they had finally confessed it out loud and it made butterflies flutter in Kevin's stomach every single time. It was Sunday, and so they had nothing to do, nowhere to go and just spent the day making out and talking. It wasn't anything new or special, but it felt different, somehow more intimate, now that they had said the magical three words.  
  
Even Kevin's dad picked up on it. He took Kevin to the side after dinner and asked him if their date at Pop's had been good because he got the feeling that Kevin and Joaquin were even closer now. Kevin nodded and told his dad all about their evening out with his friends and how great they had reacted to Joaquin being back with Kevin.  
  
"That's good news, I'm glad it went so well." the sheriff told his son and clapped Kevin on the back.

Before he could stop himself, Kevin blurted out: "Do you like Joaquin, dad?"  
  
His dad shifted around nervously, and it started to make Kevin anxious too. It had been a bad idea to ask, what had he been thinking?

Just as he was about to tell his dad to forget about it, the sheriff answered: "I don't know him enough yet....and it's not that easy you know Kevin? I mean you are my son, the most important person in my life, and this is the first time you have a boyfriend. Of course, I am being protective and knowing that Joaquin is a Southside Serpent isn't that great of a start. But I can see that he is trying very hard to make a good impression, and he seems to treat you well, so I am ok with him."  
  
That was more than Kevin had expected to be honest. He clapped his dad on the shoulder too. "Thanks for giving him a chance." and then after a short pause he added softly: "I like him very much, dad."  
  
"Yes, I know. I'll try to get to know him better. I guess he will be staying here a while longer, so that should be no problem."  
  
Kevin was impressed. He hadn't thought that they would have such a serious and relatively long talk about Joaquin. He felt gratitude towards his dad well up in him. His dad had always been supportive of Kevin. And it had made things much easier when Kevin had decided to come out. He had been sure that his dad wouldn't think any less of him for being gay. And he had been right. His dad had pulled him into a tight hug and told him that he was so proud of Kevin and that it was perfectly fine to him and that he had kind of always known.  
  
Of course, Kevin understood that Joaquin being a gang member wasn't great, but his dad had been really cool about it so far. Things were looking good he thought.

He went back to his room, where Joaquin was sitting on his bed, typing on his phone. He looked up as Kevin entered. "Any news from your friends?" Kevin asked, leaning against his desk. 

He knew that Joaquin had been down at the campsite several times last week, but there hadn't been any interesting news so far.  
  
"No, Fangs is just complaining about school. He doesn't want to go tomorrow."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Joaquin raised an eyebrow at Kevin. "Because most people in this school believed that he had killed Midge? And some of them still think so even now. I can understand that he doesn't feel so welcome."  
  
"Yeah well...sorry. You're right." Kevin was shifting around uncomfortably. It was right, he had witnessed it himself over the last week. Fangs had always been surrounded by his little Serpent group. It had seemed as if they were building a shield around him. It had kept people from attacking him, but the insults had still been thrown in his direction.  
  
But Kevin didn't know what to say to Joaquin. He had been one of the people who had accused Fangs in the first place. If he was honest, He had been the first one to point his finger, telling his dad about Fangs and Midge. Now he felt sorry about it. It had been stupid, and he couldn't believe all the things he had done. Kevin was staring at a point besides his bed, avoiding to look at Joaquin.  
  
But of course, Joaquin sensed his unease. "Kevin? Everything ok?" He didn't even wait for an answer, but got up quickly and pulled Kevin into a hug. It was such a Joaquin thing to do Kevin thought. He always looked out for Kevin, and he had an excellent intuition when it came to Kevin's feelings, sensing immediately when something was bothering Kevin. And he always tried to offer Kevin comfort by touching him: A hug, a little caress, a hand linking with Kevin's. It was damn sweet and always managed to calm Kevin down a bit. He leaned into Joaquin's embrace, bringing his arms up around his boyfriend's waist.  
  
"It's just that I feel like such an ass. I mean I went from dating a Serpent to wanting to fight them. And all the things I have done lately? That's not me. Or I never would have thought so, but maybe that is the real me." He was babbling, he knew it, but he couldn't stop. Luckily he got distracted by Joaquin gently cupping his chin. He sucked in a shaky breath, and his eyes met Joaquin's. And Joaquin didn't look at him accusingly, he looked at him, like he always did: his icy blue eyes not cold at all but warm and full of affection.  
  
"What are you saying, Preppy? Don't be so hard on yourself. You had to go through so much during the last few months. I think it is understandable, that you snapped."  
  
"You may understand it, but you are a bit biased, don't you think?"  
  
"Definitely biased. But even if I weren't head over heels for you, I would see that you are a good person. You _have_ a very nice ass, but you aren't one."  
  
Kevin couldn't help it; he just had to laugh at that. Joaquin came even closer and placed a kiss on Kevin's lips, just a quick brush of lips, but it was enough to increase his heartbeat. Mostly he felt relieved, that Joaquin was here by his side, that he didn't have to deal with all of his mistakes alone. But a bit of unease remained.  
  
"I have to do something about this."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you think it would go well if I went up to Fangs and apologized to him? Or even apologized to all of the Serpents?"  
  
Kevin felt Joaquin tightening his arms around him. "I don't know. If it's what you want to do, why not? Maybe others will apologize too if they see you doing it. But..." He hesitated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm just worried about you Preppy. Maybe I could come with you?"  
  
Kevin felt relief wash over him. The thought of going to the Serpents on his own was scary, but with Joaquin at his side, he was pretty sure he could do it. "And once again you win the award for best boyfriend ever!" He told Joaquin happily, leaning down to kiss him some more.

*******

On Monday morning Joaquin not only accompanied Kevin on his way to school as he did now every day, but he also walked into Riverdale High next to his boyfriend, their shoulders brushing against each other. Kevin felt much more confident with Joaquin at his side. He sent him a thankful look and was rewarded with an encouraging little smile.

They went to Kevin's locker first, and while Kevin was absentmindedly taking out the books he needed, he was surprised by a gasp coming from Joaquin's direction. He turned around to look at his boyfriend, but Joaquin had already moved closer and was staring at something in Kevin's locker.  
  
"Preppy, you have a picture of us here?"  
  
Of course! Kevin hadn't even thought about it. He had put a picture of them in his locker last week. A selfie Kevin had taken, of them cuddling on the couch. It was his favourite picture of them together because they both looked so happy, and Joaquin looked absolutely gorgeous.  
  
"Yep, is that very sappy?"  
  
"I think it's perfect." Joaquin grinned at him, and Kevin could see, how pleased the other boy was.  
  
Their little moment was interrupted by Veronica, who walked up to them and whistled at them. "Oh look what we have here! Hello, hot Serpent boyfriend. Fed up of waiting in Kevin's room all day or why are you here?"  
  
"Joaquin is here for moral support."  
  
"For what do you need moral support Kev?" Veronica looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"I am going to apologize to Fangs. And before you try to talk me out of it. I know it is probably a bit crazy, and risky and it could go wrong in so many possible ways, but I don't care anymore. Nothing you say will stop me."  
  
"No I think it's a good idea," Veronica said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Yes, you can serve as a good example. I mean if it works. But hey, you have Joaquin with you, so at least Sweet Pea won't hit you right?"  
  
"If this is supposed to cheer me up, you're doing it wrong."  
  
Joaquin took this moment to interrupt both of them. "Hey, it will be ok."  
  
Veronica smirked at Joaquin. "Just stay close to your boyfriend, so the snakes don't bite him."  
  
She took a few steps towards them and motioned for them to make space for her in between them. "Let's go boys. This will be fun" Veronica said and linked her arms with both of them, leading them down the corridor.  
  
Fangs was sitting with Sweet Pea and Toni, and it was Toni, who first saw them coming towards them. Kevin could see her eyes widening, as she realized that Kevin was heading towards their table and then her eyes swept to his right, and she furrowed her brow, upon seeing Joaquin. Sweet Pea must have seen her reaction because he turned around in his seat to see what had caught Toni's attention.  
  
"What the hell? What are you doing here Joaquin? And what do _you_ want, Keller?" he ground out angrily.  
  
Now they had everybody's attention. Kevin was starting to feel a bit sick. But he wasn't the type to let others do the dirty work for him, so before Joaquin or Veronica could say anything he spoke up: "Can I talk to you? Especially to you, Fangs?"  
  
It was Toni who answered him. "Sit down then and spill." Kevin was thankful that she was the one addressing him and sent her a grateful look, but she just stared at him, and he guessed that he had gotten it wrong. No, she wasn't helping him here.  
  
He sat down anyways on the only spare chair left at their table. Joaquin and Veronica both coming up to stand behind Kevin.  
  
He gulped and nervously looked over to his right, where Fangs was sitting. The Serpent was avoiding his gaze pointedly. Kevin felt a warm hand land on his shoulder, and he knew that it was Joaquin, who was touching him, offering assurance, a little " _I am here for you"_ gesture, to help Kevin.  
  
"Fangs, I want to apologize to you. I am sorry for accusing you of killing Midge. It wasn't right. I know it won't make it better, but I just wanted to let you now that I was out of my mind, when it happened."  
  
It was Sweet Pea, who answered: "Oh and were you also out of your mind when you and your Bulldog friends came to the Whyte Wyrm?"  
  
Kevin gulped. _"Oh shit here we go."_ he thought. But he was here to make things right, so he decided it was best to go with the truth. "I was there yes. Trust me I think about this every day, and I feel terrible about it. I'm sorry."  
  
Sweet Pea was seething, Kevin could see that. He sought Fangs gaze, who had finally looked in his direction. There was no anger, but what he saw was even worse. Fangs seemed so disappointed. Kevin addressed him directly: "Fangs, I am so sorry."  
  
Fangs nodded slowly. "I don't know what to say to you, Kevin. Honestly, I don't even care anymore. I thought we were something like friends, but then you did all those shitty things. It's best if you stay away from me I guess."  
  
"But...I thought maybe we could start over new?"  
  
Sweet Pea snorted, banging a fist on the table, loud enough to make Kevin jump a little: "You came to the Wyrm to trash our property and to attack us, after accusing Fangs of murdering Midge. Do you honestly think we'll just give you a hug and be friends with you or what? Have you lost your mind?"  
  
Before Kevin could think of a response, Joaquin's hand on his shoulder tightened, and he spoke up: "Stop it Sweet Pea. Kevin is here to apologize, no need to attack him like that. Let him finish, what he has to say." His voice was steely and not at all, how it sounded when he talked to Kevin. Kevin felt his heart swell a bit with pride, about how protective Joaquin was of him.  
  
Sweet Pea eyed Joaquin angrily, but he backed off, leaning back in his chair and gesturing for Kevin to go on. Kevin was impressed. He hadn't expected that. But this was some weird Serpent ranks thing he suspected. Joaquin was a year older than Sweet Pea and the others, and he was the one person, who FP trusted with the most important things. That meant that Joaquin probably had a higher rank and the others had to listen to him.  
  
Kevin looked at the Serpents in front of him and started again: "I understand that you are angry and you have every right to be. I'm not asking for us to be friends after this, but I wanted to let you know that I was wrong and I feel sorry about it. From now on I will support you. And if it helps you to know, my dad also seems to have taken the Serpent's side now. He feels bad about you having lost your trailers to the Ghoulies. If you need the sheriff's help with something, you can always come to him, or tell me, or tell Joaquin."  
  
With that being said, Kevin got up from the chair, feeling relieved that it was over. He turned around to look at Joaquin and Veronica, who both looked really proud of him.

Veronica took this moment to address the Serpents, but mostly the other students, who had all been eavesdropping: "Ok I think Kevin did a great thing here, having the guts to admit that he did something wrong. Maybe he could be used as a good example. He's not the only one, who made a mistake right?"  
  
Her words managed to break up the little meeting. Kevin didn't think that his little speech had made much of a difference, to be honest, but at least he had done something.  
  
He followed Joaquin and Veronica back into the corridor, where Veronica said her goodbyes to them, heading off to meet with Archie. There was still a bit of time left before classes started so Kevin and Joaquin sat down on a bench.  
  
"Veronica is right. You did great." Joaquin said.  
  
"At least I did something."  
  
Joaquin reached for Kevin's hand, softly tracing his fingers over it and looking at Kevin as if to ask, whether it was ok to do this here. Kevin smiled at him and turned his hand around so he could link his fingers with Joaquin's.

He was so glad that Joaquin had accompanied him to his talk with the Serpents. And sitting here with him in his school, holding hands was lifting Kevin's mood immensely. It was something he had wished for so badly. To be like the other students, have their boyfriend or girlfriend around them, able to just casually touch them in front of everybody. Even if it was only for this short moment, it was amazing.

But it made Kevin think of something: "Hey did you even graduate?"  
  
Joaquin shook his head. "No, I didn't go to school in San Junipero. I just dropped out of Southside High, when I had to leave town."  
  
"And do you want to finish school?"  
  
"Are you asking me, whether I will attend Riverdale High with you?" Joaquin asked grinning.  
  
"That was the idea yeah." Pictures of them walking around school, holding hands appeared in Kevin's mind and he was beginning to feel giddy with excitement.  
  
"As much as I would like to go to the same school as you Preppy, I don't think it will happen. I don't need to graduate. I can't go to college, so why bother? I am hoping that we will get the Southside back and then I can go back working in the auto shop I guess."  
  
"Oh, that's a pity," Kevin said and honestly meant it. He would have loved to spend even more time with Joaquin. Even if it was just a few quick kisses in between classes. It would have been great.  
  
"Are you upset?" Joaquin inquired anxiously.  
  
"No. Or maybe? A bit? It's just nice to be here with you. I would have liked to have that every day."  
  
"Yes, it is nice, Preppy. I also thought about it you know? When I heard that Southside High had been shut down, that was the first thing that came to my mind. That I could have gone to the same school like you if I didn't have to leave town."  
  
"You're cute."  
  
Joaquin grinned at him, and Kevin decided that it was ok to lean forward and kiss his boyfriend in the middle of the corridor. Even if they wouldn't go to school together, they could still have this.  
  
Joaquin kissed him back, and they continued the kiss for a few seconds before slowly pulling apart, both smiling broadly.  
  
"I think you have to go to class now."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. So, you're heading home?" God how he loved that! His home was now Joaquin's home too. It made Kevin feel exhilarated to say that.  
  
Joaquin nodded. "See you later, Preppy."  
  
"Yeah, till later. I can't wait. I already miss you."  
  
"Same!" Joaquin looked at him with an intense gaze and leaned closer to Kevin once again, but not to kiss him, but to whisper in his ear: "Can't wait to get you out off those clothes and underneath me. And maybe watch our tv-shows afterwards?"  
  
Kevin just stared at Joaquin, not able to answer. Joaquin's words brought images to his mind, which he would definitely not be able to get out his head for the rest of the day. Very good, steamy images.  
  
Joaquin got up from the bench and with one last grin at Kevin, turned around to walk towards the front door, leaving Kevin still completely dazed.

*******

Kevin couldn't concentrate on his classes for the rest of the school day. But not because of his talk with the Serpents, but rather because he was picturing what he and Joaquin would be doing once he got home again.

He was so desperate to get back home to Joaquin, that he almost sprinted out of class, when the final bell rang, earning him a weird glance from Betty and a knowing smirk from Veronica.  
  
When he finally arrived home, he was a bit out of breath from walking so fast. He closed the front door behind him, looking around, but seeing Joaquin nowhere. "I'm home! Where are you?"  
  
"Up here Preppy. Hey, you got back pretty fast. Any special reason for that?" Answered Joaquin's voice from upstairs.  
  
Kevin grinned to himself, quickly walking up the stairs and into his room, where he was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend lounging on his bed in just his boxers, playing with his phone.  
  
Kevin bit his lip, his heartbeat speeding up even more and not from walking up the stairs. "Damn, babe."  
  
He went over to his bed, pulling off his sweater and shirt on the way. He noticed Joaquin's eyes wandering down his body, and it sent a thrill through Kevin. He loved the way Joaquin looked at him. As if Kevin was the only thing that mattered.  
  
Kevin practically threw himself onto the bed, landing half on top of Joaquin, immediately capturing the other boy's lips with his. Joaquin pulled him closer, his tongue gently caressing Kevin's and his hands stroking up and down Kevin's naked back.  
  
Kevin had been hard from the moment he had seen Joaquin on his bed and now with feeling his boyfriends lips and hands on him, their skin touching he thought he would die if he didn't get more.  
  
He deepened the kiss and rolled fully on top of Joaquin, grinding against him. He gasped when he felt Joaquin's erection against his own. Joaquin's hands had trailed down to grip Kevin's hips. "God, Kevin..." Joaquin mumbled in between two openmouthed kisses, grinding up against Kevin.  
  
It was so hot. Every coherent thought had left Kevin's mind. The only thing that mattered was to get even closer to Joaquin, to feel more of his skin against Kevin's. He didn't want to pull away but he knew he had to, to get those damn clothes off already. And so Kevin reluctantly rolled from atop Joaquin, immediately regretting the loss of contact.

He got up and started to get undressed, fumbling with his belt, not able to look anywhere else but at his boyfriend, who was laying on his bed with kiss-swollen lips and currently lifting up his hips slightly, pulling down his boxers.

Joaquin's eyes met Kevin's. "Hey baby, let me help you with your trousers." He said, his voice sounding so sexy, that it sent shivers down Kevin's spine.

Joaquin moved closer to Kevin, reaching out to open Kevin's belt, followed by the button and zipper of his trousers, brushing his hand over Kevin's cock. Kevin couldn't take it anymore, he gently pushed Joaquin away and took a quick step back, finally shedding his trousers and boxers in one fluid motion.

Kevin was so aroused, he needed to touch Joaquin right now. He hurriedly got back onto the bed, where Joaquin was laying, looking at Kevin intently with a little smirk on his face.

"Fuck, Preppy how did I get so lucky to have you in my bed?"

"Basically it's my bed, but I know what you mean," Kevin answered, feeling a bit playful. "So do you think I will get lucky? My boyfriend told me this morning that he wanted to get on top of me and have his way with me? I'm still waiting for that to happen."  
  
The grin on Joaquin's face widened."Your boyfriend sounds like a real tease, such a bad boy."  
  
"Yeah he is, but I love that. He drives me crazy." Kevin said, finally closing the distance between them, by leaning over Joaquin and placing another hot kiss on his lips.  
  
He loved kissing Joaquin, Joaquin's kisses were the perfect combination of sweet and loving and sexy as hell. Kevin thought that he would never get enough of those lips on his. And what made it even better were Joaquin's hands touching his naked skin while kissing him, leaving Kevin's skin tingling.  
  
Joaquin moved upwards, flipping them over, and rolled on top of Kevin, his lips only leaving Kevin's to mumble: "My boyfriend drives me crazy too, he's so hot, I can't handle it."

Kevin chuckled but was silenced by Joaquin kissing him again, and Kevin happily melted into the kiss. He settled down on the bed comfortably, pulling Joaquin tightly against him, craving more. He let his hands wander up and down Joaquin's back, his arms, and then finally resting them on Joaquin's butt, urging him to move. 

And that's what Joaquin did. He started to grind down against Kevin, running one hand through Kevin's hair while kissing him hungrily. Kevin actually saw stars behind his closed eyelids, gasping into Joaquin's mouth. The feeling of Joaquin rubbing against his hard cock was driving him insane. He pushed his hips up, to meet Joaquin's thrusts, eliciting a loud moan from his boyfriend's mouth.

They moved against each other in a slow, steady rhythm, kissing all the time and Kevin was sure, that this was the best feeling in the world. Being in love, touching his boyfriend, feeling him against his naked skin, his lips hot against his.

Everything felt so intense, like every inch of Kevin's body was on fire. And he knew at that moment, that he wanted more with Joaquin, always more. He wanted Joaquin in every way possible. He wanted him inside him and wanted to be inside Joaquin himself. It was that thought that brought him over the edge, gasping into their kiss, as he came against Joaquin, feeling as if he would black out from the intensity of it.

Joaquin kept on moving on top of Kevin, the hand in Kevin's hair gripping harder and Kevin knew that he was close too. He gently ended their kiss and moved his head to the side a bit, to kiss Joaquin's neck, whispering into his ear: "Please come for me, baby." while thrusting up against Joaquin some more. He was rewarded by Joaquin moaning his name desperately and then biting down on Kevin's shoulder, muffling his cries as he came too.  
  
Kevin couldn't help but gasp Joaquin's name too; this was so hot. His mind was still fuzzy, his heart beating erratically. Joaquin stilled on top of him, placing several fluttery kisses on Kevin's shoulder, breathing heavily.  
  
Kevin smiled happily. He brought up his arms, to wrap around Joaquin's waist and turned his head to seek Joaquin's lips with his. They kissed some more, this time slowly and gently.

Once they pulled apart, Joaquin looked at Kevin cheekily. "So did your boyfriend keep his promise?"

"He definitely did, and I think he enjoyed it too."

"I think so too. I think he is madly in love with you and you turn him on so bad."  
  
"I am in love with him too, so so much."  
  
They spent the next minutes cuddling some more, sharing little kisses and smiles and then afterwards decided to get cleaned up. And since it was still hours until Kevin's dad came home, they thought it was ok to shower together. Which of course meant some more sex. They were utterly spent when they returned to Kevin's room afterwards.  
  
"Do you have homework to do?" Joaquin asked. Kevin shook his head amusedly. That was so typically Joaquin. Always looking out for Kevin, even if it meant making sure that Kevin did his homework and was good in school.  
  
He plopped down onto his chair at the desk and pulled his bag towards him. "Just maths and biology. You can help me with maths right?"  
  
"Sure, Preppy." And with that Joaquin pulled his own chair next to Kevin's. A few days ago he had carried an old chair from the basement to Kevin's room claiming that he needed his own if he had to help Kevin with his homework all the time. But Kevin knew that Joaquin loved to help him. And it was one of the things that made Kevin love Joaquin even more.  
  
After homework, they decided to prepare dinner together, because they were both starved and didn't want to wait until Kevin's dad came home and cooked. So they surprised sheriff Keller with dinner already on the table when he got back and he was pretty impressed, Kevin could see. Probably another plus point for Joaquin.  
  
Once dinner was over, Kevin and Joaquin spent the rest of the evening laying on top of Kevin's bed and watching tv together. Joaquin rested his head on Kevin's chest, and it made Kevin immensely happy. This was incredibly nice, being so close to Joaquin. He gently stroked Joaquin's hair, smiling to himself. A few minutes later, Kevin realized that his boyfriend had fallen asleep on him. Kevin thought it was one of the cutest things ever.  
  
A knock sounded on the door. "Kevin? Can you come out for a minute please?" His dad asked through the door.

Kevin let out a quiet laugh. "Sorry dad, I can't get up right now, but you can come in."

After a slight hesitation, the door opened, and the sheriff came in cautiously. His eyes widened a bit as his gaze came to rest on his son laying on top of his bed with his boyfriend in his arms.

"Joaquin fell asleep, that's why I couldn't come out."  
  
"Oh, I see." Sheriff Keller averted his gaze, one hand scratching his neck uncomfortably." I just wanted to tell you that your mom called. I didn't tell her about Joaquin yet. I think it's your story to tell. I think it would be good if you called her back soon."  
  
"Yes, I will do that. Thanks, dad." Kevin was amused at his dad's obvious uneasiness. "Hey, you can look ok? We were just watching tv, nothing else."  
  
"Um, alright. No, it's ok. I am just not used to you having a boyfriend over. I am still figuring out the do's and don'ts." His gaze wandered around Kevin's room, but finally, he looked at his son directly.  
  
Kevin grinned at him. "I know. It's new for me too. But I think we are both doing pretty well."  
  
Sheriff Keller let out a low laugh. "Then I am relieved. Ok, I'll take a shower, and then go to bed. Good night, son."  
  
"Yep, goodnight dad."  
  
Sheriff Keller walked back to the door but turned around once again: "You look cute together, the two of you." he grinned at Kevin, making his son shake with laughter, almost waking up Joaquin.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter with a little bit of angst and lots of fluff and smut. I simply had to add a little drama caused by Moose after watching the finale episode of season 2. But don't worry everything will be fine (just like everything will be fine in canon once Joaquin comes back in season 3 and wins back Kevin's heart). Oh, and our boys share a very special moment :)  
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Please let me know, what you think about it. I am so thankful for everyone who leaves kudos and comments!  
> And please don't give up on Joavin! I am pretty sure Joavin is endgame <3

*** Kevin ***  
  
Kevin's apology to the Serpents had actually made a difference. During the following school week, several people marched up to the Serpents and talked to them, apologized or offered sympathy. The overall mood seemed relaxed. Even Reggie and Moose had stopped throwing insults at the Serpents when passing them in the corridor.  
  
By Thursday Archie came up with the idea of a party at his house, a party for Bulldogs and Serpents alike. Everybody agreed that it was a cool idea. Although Kevin suspected that most people were just happy that there would be a party at all, a party with alcohol and music.  
  
Joaquin had told Kevin that Fangs and Sweet Pea would come too. They hadn't wanted to go, but Toni had insisted that they had to come.

And Joaquin would be there too of course, at Kevin's side and it made them both giddy. It was a repeat of their first party together, the first time they had been somewhere as official boyfriends. But this time it would be even better, they were official boyfriends and in love and nothing in the world could get between them, Kevin thought.

He sneaked a glance at Joaquin, who was currently pulling on a fresh shirt. They were getting ready for the party together, but it had proved to be very distracting to change clothes next to your boyfriend, and so they had tumbled onto Kevin's bed and made out hungrily until Kevin had caught a glimpse of the clock and gently pushed Joaquin off him. 

Joaquin ran a hand through his hair and sent Kevin a little grin. Kevin was beginning to have second thoughts about putting an end to their make-out session. But clearly, Joaquin knew exactly what was going on in Kevin's mind because he raised an eyebrow at him and said: "Hurry up Preppy. We can make out on the party some more. Like we did the last time. I guess there is still that table in the kitchen waiting for us."

Kevin grinned at him, images of their kisses on said table appearing in his mind. And afterwards, they had gone down to the river and done other things. He had to bite down on his lip hard to stop himself from grabbing Joaquin and kiss him once more.  
  
But of course Joaquin was right, they had enough time to kiss on the party. And afterwards, they didn't have to worry about getting caught at the river but could go home to Kevin's house and do whatever they wanted, especially because Kevin's dad had the night shift and wouldn't be home before tomorrow morning.  
  
"I'm ready, what about you?" Kevin asked, closing the top button of his shirt.  
  
"Mee too. Let's go."

*****  
  
They arrived a bit late and were immediately pulled into the kitchen by Betty, who told them that she needed help with the drinks. So they spent the next 30 minutes preparing cups and carrying bottles from the cellar into the kitchen.  
  
Kevin thought it was great how easily Joaquin fit in with their little group now. All of Kevin's friends had hugged Joaquin, and they seemed to be at total ease around him. It made Kevin proud. He couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend, who was teaching Archie how to mix some cocktails. _"He is the prettiest boy here, and he doesn't even seem to know it."_  
  
Joaquin caught him staring of course, and he smiled at Kevin, his whole face lighting up. Archie leaned over to Joaquin, telling him loud enough for Kevin to hear: "Hey thanks for the help, I get it now. Why don't you spent some time with your boyfriend?"  
  
_"God bless Archie Andrews."_ Kevin thought. Yes, he definitely wanted to spend time with Joaquin.  
  
Joaquin crossed the room to stop in front of Kevin, pulling him down for a quick peck on the lips. "What do you want to do, Preppy?"  
  
Kevin shrugged his shoulders. To be honest, he just wanted to kiss Joaquin some more. "Grab something to drink and sit down somewhere?"  
  
"You mean the kitchen table right?"  
  
"Caught me."  
  
Joaquin grinned and looked at Kevin through his long eyelashes. He leaned closer, his lips barely touching Kevin's. "Do you think we'll ever get out of the kitchen?"  
  
They were interrupted by someone shoving into Kevin's side. Kevin turned around and was surprised to see Moose.  
  
"Oops sorry, Kev." Moose placed a hand on Kevin's upper arm as if to steady himself, looking at him intently. The gesture seemed too intimate, and Kevin thought it was a bit awkward.  
  
"Hey um, Moose. You remember Joaquin right? My boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah, hi."  
  
Joaquin nodded at Moose in greeting and Kevin could sense that Joaquin wasn't too happy about running into Moose. Maybe Kevin shouldn't have mentioned that he had thought about giving Moose a chance. But on the other hand that didn't matter anymore. Joaquin was back, that had changed everything.  
  
"Are you looking for something to drink Moose? Archie is preparing some cocktails over there." Kevin told Moose, trying for some small talk.  
  
"Sounds good, I'll grab one. See you around guys."  
  
Kevin waved at him, relieved that Moose had decided to leave them alone again. He turned back to Joaquin. "Maybe we change locations today, what do you think? We have never kissed on Archie's couch."  
  
Joaquin laughed out loud and grabbed Kevin's hand, pulling him towards the living room without another word.  
  
The couch was already taken by Toni and Cheryl, but they moved all too willingly closer together so that Kevin and Joaquin could sit down next to them. "Is this the gay couch or something?" Kevin mumbled, but of course Cheryl heard him, and he was preparing himself for some snide remark, but apparently, Cheryl was in a good mood with Toni all over her, because she just added: "It's the love-builds-bridges-couch, Kev. Southside and Northside united. Isn't that what the party is about? We are just good examples."  
  
"She's not wrong you know," Joaquin said, which earned him an approving nod by Cheryl. Kevin smirked and turned back to Joaquin, who was already leaning towards him, his gaze wandering down to Kevin's lips. Kevin moved forward, closing the gap between them and kissed Joaquin tenderly.  
  
It was so nice to do this. Be on a party, lots of other people in the same room, and just sitting here, where everyone could see and kiss his boyfriend. It had made him so happy and so proud back last fall on Jughead's birthday party, and it made him happy now too. Maybe even more so, because Joaquin and he had gotten even closer since then.  
  
They spent the next hour sharing kisses, talking to each other and their friends and it was a lot of fun. Kevin felt like this party was a really good idea. There didn't seem to be any problems with the Bulldogs and Serpents. He had even spotted Reggie and Sweet Pea of all people taking tequila shots together and clapping each other on the shoulder. Maybe things would start to get back to normal again after tonight.  
  
Joaquin placed a hand on Kevin's thigh, getting Kevin's attention: "Hey I'll go outside for a smoke. Do you want to come too?" Kevin was about to say yes when he heard another voice.

"Actually maybe I can take your place, while you are smoking, Joaquin? I would like to talk to Kevin for a moment." Fangs was standing there, looking at them with a sheepish grin.

A small smile appeared on Joaquin's face, and he got up to quickly hug his friend. "Of course, take my seat. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Fangs sat down on the couch, giving Joaquin a quick wave. Kevin looked at him expectantly. What did Fangs want? It hadn't seemed as if he wanted to have anything to do with Kevin anymore.  
  
The Serpent cleared his throat and looked at Kevin. "Kevin I just wanted to tell you that it impressed me that you came to apologize in front of everyone. I know I wasn't very nice to you at that moment, but now that I thought about it some more, I wanted to let you know that I accept your apology and I think we should really start over again. Joaquin is one of my closest friends, and you are his boyfriend. I think it would be cool if we could all get along."  
  
To say that Kevin was surprised didn't even come close to what he was feeling. He hadn't expected that. But this was excellent news! He nodded and grinned at Fangs: "Yes, I would like that! Thank you."

Things were going great, Kevin thought. It meant a lot to him that Fangs had offered to start over new. The evening was getting better and better.

 

*** Joaquin ***

Joaquin went into the garden behind Archie's house. He had to admit that this party seemed to really help unite the Nortshiders and Southsiders. He could see both groups mingle everywhere. It made him feel relieved. He was so tired of all the drama and just wanted there to be peace between the two sides of town. It was bad enough that the Serpents had lost their home. At the very least they should be able to walk around town without being insulted or attacked.  
  
He stopped next to a tree, pulling out his cigarettes and a lighter. He had just lit his cigarette when someone walked up to him. Joaquin looked at the other person and was surprised to see Moose. He gave the other boy a questioning look. He couldn't imagine what he would want from Joaquin.  
  
But the moment Moose opened his mouth, Joaquin realized what the problem was because Moose growled: "So you and Kevin are still a thing?"  
  
Joaquin sighed inwardly. He didn't want to deal with this now! Just when everything seemed to work fine. But Moose didn't look as if he would leave again, so Joaquin decided to answer him: "Yes, why?"  
  
"Oh, I just didn't expect that it would last that long."  
  
Joaquin knew that he should just act cool and ignore the Bulldog, but his mouth betrayed him. "What do you mean?"  
  
Moose snorted, and a cruel smirk spread across his features: "Come on, Kevin is just with you because he doesn't have any other options. So he settled with you for now. But I guess he'll soon get tired of you."  
  
Joaquin knew that Moose just wanted to rile him up, but it still stung. He forced himself to stay calm and took another long drag from his cigarette before addressing Moose again: "Moose I think you should go."  
  
"Why? Are you so scared to hear the truth? You're not even Kevin's type. He is into guys like Archie or me or Chuck. See a type yet? Jocks? I don't think you fit in, do you? As soon as he gets an offer from a hot guy from the football team, he'll drop you."  
  
"I know you are drunk and you are still grieving over your girlfriend. You are upset and want to start a fight. I understand... But just shut up. It's none of your business."  
  
"But it _is_ my business. Do you know, who the guy is, who Kevin really wants? Me! He always had that huge crush on me. You are just his second choice or not even that. Maybe fifth choice or something. But I can relate, he is lonely, and you are there. So, of course, he started seeing you again. This way he has someone to fuck at least."  
  
"Stop talking like that about Kevin!" Now Joaquin was getting angry for real. How dare Moose come up to him and say shitty things about Kevin. But beneath the anger there was something else too: hurt. It hurt to hear those words. Joaquin tried to stop the doubts from creeping in, but he couldn't help it.  
  
"Oh, I am not saying anything bad about Kevin. Just facts. Don't get too attached to him, Serpent. He will drop you as soon as he gets a better offer. Accept it; you are just a phase. Maybe a good lay but nothing more."  
  
Joaquin balled his hand into a fist, his nails digging into his skin. He needed to get away from Moose, or he would get into trouble. He threw his cigarette into the grass, stomped on it once and turned around to go back into the house, without another word or look at Moose.  
  
On his way back inside he passed Sweet Pea, who said something to him, but Joaquin didn't hear a single word and didn't stop to listen either. His mind was reeling. He was so angry, and the worst feeling was the worry, the insecurity he felt all of a sudden. He knew Moose just wanted to achieve this, wanted to hurt him, but Joaquin couldn't help it. Those words hit too close to home to what Joaquin had been thinking too from time to time. He simply couldn't grasp how someone as perfect as Kevin could ever love someone like himself.  
  
Belatedly he thought of going upstairs and hide away in Archie's room to come back to his senses, but of course, it was too late, he was already in the living room, and Kevin had spotted him. He sighed, trying to put on a relaxed demeanour and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to his boyfriend again.  
  
Kevin beamed at him and put his arm around Joaquin's shoulders immediately, pulling him closer. "Hey, you won't believe what just happened! Fangs told me that he wants to start over and that he wants us to try to become friends! That's great I think! Don't you babe?"

Joaquin managed to nod and press out: "Sounds great yes."

He settled back into Kevin's embrace and tried to act as if everything was fine. But it was impossible to concentrate on anything Kevin said. Joaquin felt like crying. The evening had started so well; he had been so happy to be here with Kevin again. But Moose had managed to spoil it all.

Of course, Kevin picked up that something was bothering Joaquin. He looked at him worriedly "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's all good. I'm just tired. Don't worry Preppy." Joaquin gently placed a hand on Kevin's knee and smiled at him. But he knew that it was a fake smile and that Kevin knew that too.  
  
Joaquin couldn't stop thinking about what Moose had said. He knew that Moose had just wanted to hurt him, that he was probably jealous that Kevin and Joaquin were together again, but Joaquin couldn't stop that little voice in his head, telling him that Moose had just told the truth.  
  
Joaquin knew that Kevin had been lonely before he met him. Of course, he had taken his chance with Joaquin, who had practically thrown himself at Kevin at the drive-in. Joaquin was pretty self-confident, he knew that he was good-looking, but he also knew that he really wasn't the type of guy Kevin would usually go for. Kevin had already admitted that he had wanted to get with Moose after Joaquin had left Riverdale. What if Moose had said yes? Would Kevin even have looked twice at Joaquin? Probably not. He would have never gotten back with Joaquin again.  
  
Was he really just the second choice? It was stupid, he knew that. Kevin had said that he loved him, but right now Joaquin doubted everything. He tried to act normal though, not wanting to ruin the evening for Kevin. And he could see Moose, eyeing them from across the room, probably gloating.  
  
Kevin leaned in closer, and Joaquin realized too late that his boyfriend had said something to him, but he had been too busy overthinking everything to hear him.

"Sorry, What did you say?" 

"Nothing important, just how much I like Veronica's dress. Babe, what is it with you? Are you not feeling well? You haven't been listening to anything I said." 

"No, I'm ok." Joaquin did what he knew would stop Kevin from asking any more questions, he leaned forward and kissed him. And he hoped that kissing Kevin would also have the side effect to stop himself from worrying. And it actually helped to calm him down a bit yes, it was a gentle and slow kiss, and Joaquin enjoyed it a lot, but his mind still screamed at him, that it was all a lie.

Two hours later Kevin and Joaquin said goodbye to their friends and went on their way towards the Keller's house. Joaquin was glad to get away from the party. It had been so exhausting to sit there and try to put on a happy facade when on the inside he was an utter wreck. He had managed to make some small talk with Veronica and Archie, had kissed Kevin and laughed at some jokes Sweet Pea and Fangs made, but his heart hadn't been into it.  
  
Kevin took his hand, and somehow this gesture made everything worse. Joaquin gulped, it hurt so much. Was any of this real? Or did Kevin just settle for Joaquin because he lacked any other options?  
  
He was startled when Kevin's soft voice ripped through the silence of the night around them: "Will you please tell me now what's wrong? I know something's bothering you."  
  
"Why are you with me?" Joaquin hadn't wanted to ask this, but the words had just come out. He bit his lip, feeling like an idiot.  
  
Kevin stopped in his tracks, looking at him incredulously. "What do you mean?"  
  
Joaquin couldn't even look at him, he turned his gaze to the ground, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. But he knew that it was too late to back out of this conversation. So he sighed and answered in a strained voice: "You are this perfect preppy kid and I am just trailer trash. Why would you want to be with me?"  
  
"Joaquin..." Kevin seemed to be at a complete loss, "why are you asking me this? I love you. That's why."  
  
It made his heart speed up when he heard Kevin say that he loved him, but it still wasn't enough to silence his doubts. "But if you could have someone else, if you had a choice, you wouldn't be with me, right? I am not even your type."  
  
"Joaquin, where is this coming from? Why do you say that? It's not true."  
  
"I met Moose, and he said that you just got with me because you had no other options. I am just the second choice. Or rather the fifth he said." It sounded so childish, why did he even say those things? Joaquin was feeling even more miserable now.  
  
"What?" Kevin sounded outraged. "I'm going to kill him! Please don't listen to him. It's not like that at all! I want you and no one else. Even if I had a thousand other options, I wouldn't care about them. I would still choose you."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No there is no but. I love you! You are my boyfriend, and I wouldn't want to change that ever. And sure I used to have a type, and that type were jocks, but you are much better than them! You are so beautiful. And I don't just mean your looks, everything about you is beautiful. I love how sweet you are, how kind and funny and dorky. How you always look out for me, how you give your best to get along with my dad because you know how important he is to me, how you make me laugh, how you are always there to support me, how you love me without holding back. You are my everything."  
  
Joaquin could just stare at Kevin. His heart was thundering in his chest. Kevin's words were playing over and over in his mind.  
  
"Joaquin? Please say something. You are making me nervous."  
  
"I..You..." He couldn't get any words out. So he just grabbed Kevin's collar and pulled him down to him, pressing his lips against Kevin's. Kevin let out a surprised gasp, but then kissed Joaquin back eagerly.

Joaquin felt overwhelmed. He had been so worried but the things Kevin had told him, had turned his worry into pure happiness. It was strange how his mood could change like that, how it all depended on Kevin. It was better just to keep on kissing the other boy, so he wouldn't have to talk to him, because he honestly felt so stupid now.

Luckily the kissing was able to distract him enough so he could calm down a bit. Kevin's tongue stroked against his slowly, and Joaquin pulled his boyfriend even closer.

They were both breathing heavily when they finally pulled apart again. Kevin looked at Joaquin with big eyes. "So are we ok again?" he asked faintly.  
  
"Yes. I am sorry, I know it was stupid. It just hurt me what he was saying; it made me feel so insecure. Thank you, Kevin. I am not very good with words, but I just..I love you so much, you know Preppy? I never had anything this good in my life, and it scares me sometimes, how bad I need you. I can't even imagine anymore, how my life was without you in it."  
  
He bit his lip and averted his gaze once more. It was too much somehow, too many emotions coursing through him.  
  
Kevin gently took Joaquin's hands in his. His warm skin felt so good against Joaquin's cold hands. But he still couldn't look at Kevin, not even when Kevin started to speak again:  
  
"And you don't have to, because I will always be in your life, always by your side. Joaquin...hey, please look at me."

Joaquin slowly turned his head, meeting his boyfriend's eyes. Kevin's pupils were dilated in the semi-darkness around them, which made his eyes look even more beautiful Joaquin thought. Kevin was regarding him intently.

Once he was sure he had Joaquin's full attention, he went on: "You told me before that I am the best thing that has ever happened to you and I want you to know that the same goes for me too. You are the best thing that has ever happened to _me_!"  
  
Joaquin felt his eyes tear up. _"No! You are not going to cry!"_ He thought to himself desperately. But Kevin's words had touched him in a way that made it impossible for him to stay collected and although he tried so hard, he couldn't stop a tear from running down his face.  
  
Kevin saw it immediately. "Are you crying?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Aw babe, you are. That's so cute! Honestly, I like that."  
  
Joaquin couldn't help it, a chuckle escaped his lips. Was he going crazy now? Crying and laughing simultaneously. He just turned around and started to walk further down the road, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
Kevin quickly followed after him, not letting it go: "Baby hey, wait! For real it's ok! I think that's so sweet!"  
  
Joaquin wiped away the tear, already shaking with laughter.

*****

Once they got home, there was a new kind of tension between them. Joaquin could swear he could feel it in the air, like some sort of electricity. They had the house to themselves, Kevin's dad was working tonight. Kevin closed the front door behind them and turned around to look at Joaquin, his gaze so intense, that Joaquin couldn't even move. Kevin reached out a hand an pulled Joaquin to him. A sigh escaped Joaquin's mouth when he felt Kevin's lips capturing his in a languid kiss.

They stumbled up the stairs and into Kevin's room, almost falling down several times because they couldn't stop kissing. Kevin backed Joaquin into his room until Joaquin's knees hit the bed and he fell onto it, pulling Kevin with him, who landed on top of him with a surprised gasp.  
  
Joaquin smiled up at him. It was strange, he hadn't had a single drop of alcohol, but he felt drunk anyways. The things Kevin had said to him on their walk home...his heart felt so light, and his mind was fuzzy. Kevin smiled back at him and slowly leaned down, finally kissing him again.  
  
Joaquin felt even dizzier with Kevin's lips on him. He let his hands trail up Kevin's arms. This was one of the best feelings in the world, Kevin on top of him, kissing him like that, his tongue caressing Joaquin's slowly. But then again all of Joaquin's favourite feelings had to do with Kevin.  
  
After a while, Kevin pulled away, blinking down at him. "Babe, we have too many clothes on I think."  
  
Joaquin grinned at him and instead of saying something, he pushed Kevin gently off him and got up on his knees, moving forward on the bed until he was facing the other boy and reached for the top button of Kevin's shirt. He felt Kevin's hands pulling at his shirt and quickly helped Kevin pulling it over his head.  
  
Joaquin went back to undo the buttons of Kevin's shirt, gently caressing every new inch of skin that he could reach. Finally, he had managed to open all the buttons, and Kevin shrugged out of the shirt. Joaquin let his eyes wander over his boyfriend's naked chest and arms. He loved how muscular Kevin had gotten with all the training he did for wrestling. He reached out again, not able to keep his hands away from Kevin any longer.  
  
"Still too many clothes, Preppy," he said, and Kevin was the one who just grinned this time. They shed the rest of their clothes in a hurry, both desperate to get more of the other. And then, naked finally, sank back onto the bed, limbs entangled, moaning softly into each other's mouths.  
  
It was something they were used to now, having done it so many times during the last weeks, but somehow it felt different today, after all the things they had said to each other tonight. And Joaquin just knew that he wanted more. Or more like _needed_ more. "Kevin?"  
  
Kevin was a bit startled, looking down at him confusedly. "Yeah? Everything ok, baby?"  
  
God he loved it so much, when Kevin called him baby. Joaquin smiled at him, feeling suddenly a bit shy, something he wasn't usually, but this night was really something new he guessed. He bit his lip, wondering how he could say, what he wanted without sounding too demanding.

"I was thinking that...um...I want you so much, Preppy. I mean I would like to...I would like to do more tonight if you want that too. Make love..." he trailed off, feeling so insecure somehow. 

At the same time, he was grimacing in his mind. God, it sounded so sappy! But it was what he truly felt. Make love, yes there was no other expression for what he wanted to do with Kevin.  
  
He forced himself to look directly into Kevin's eyes, which he found had turned very big, staring at him. Then Kevin came back to his senses: "Oh...yes, yes, of course, I want that too. My god, Joaquin!"

Kevin licked his lips nervously, still looking as if he couldn't believe what Joaquin had just confessed. "Um so how do you want to do it? I mean...are you a top or bottom?"  
  
Joaquin realized that they had actually never talked about it before. "I guess I am vers? And you?"  
  
"Me too...so have you done that before?"  
  
"No. What about you?"  
  
"Me neither."  
  
And Joaquin was so relieved to hear Kevin say that. It was stupid because it would have been perfectly fine if Kevin had had sex before, but somehow it made him happy to know that they would have their first time together.  
  
He beamed at Kevin. "Ok, so I guess we'll just learn it together."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good." Kevin bit his lip, a little smirk forming on his face. "And how do you want it, baby?"  
  
"If it's ok for you I think I want to be bottom tonight. Is that alright?"  
  
"Of course."

Kevin was still looking at him utterly amazed. Joaquin could relate to that. This whole night seemed unreal. He was on fire, his heart beating rapidly in his chest and he longed so much for Kevin's touch, it made him almost groan with frustration. He moved forward, kissing Kevin again, his head spinning.  
  
Was this really happening? He was getting a bit nervous and scolded himself for it. This was Kevin! He would be careful with him.  
  
Kevin slowly pulled away. "Wait a moment, we need something." He leaned over Joaquin to open his nightstand, rummaging around in it a bit and finally finding a small tube of lube.  
  
"I bought that to be prepared just in case. If you were wondering why I have that."  
  
Joaquin couldn't help it, he burst out laughing at Kevin's obvious embarrassment. "Oh Preppy, don't worry! I am really glad you have it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kevin chuckled too.  
  
They settled back down on the bed, both a bit unsure of what to do. It was strange, Joaquin thought because they never had a problem with getting physical. They had that special chemistry from the very start. They would just kiss and touch, and it was all so natural, they both didn't even think twice about it. But now they were suddenly almost shy around each other.  
  
Joaquin breathed in deeply and decided to just go for it. Maybe Kevin was waiting for him to make the first move. So he just slid closer to Kevin, putting a hand on the other boy's waist and placed a firm kiss on his lips. Kevin responded immediately by kissing him back gently. They melted against each other, the soft kisses thankfully erasing the uneasiness.  
  
Kevin trailed a hand down Joaquin's chest before beginning to stroke Joaquin's cock slowly. "You are so beautiful." He murmured against Joaquin's lips. Joaquin couldn't even answer, he just moaned under his breath, enjoying Kevin's touch.  
  
Kevin gently ended their kiss and looked at him, and Joaquin could see how nervous his boyfriend was. But somehow Joaquin himself wasn't anxious any longer. Now that Kevin was touching him, he was delirious.

He had fantasized about this so many times, and the truth was, that he had always pictured this moment exactly like this: In Kevin's room, Joaquin on his back on Kevin's bed, Kevin on top of him and looking at him like this. Both so in love with the other, that it almost made your heart burst. 

It blew Joaquin away that this was really happening now, his fantasies coming true like that. And he knew that he didn't have to be nervous at all, that Kevin would take good care of him.  
  
Before Kevin could get any more worried though, Joaquin quickly grabbed the lube and pressed it to Kevin's chest. "Please, Preppy."  
  
They spent an awkward moment both fumbling to get the tube open and then letting it fall onto the bed because they both let go at the same time. Kevin started to snicker and just like that everything was ok again. Joaquin just had to laugh too. "The virgins having no clue at all." Kevin managed to say between giggles.  
  
Joaquin was relieved that the nervous tension had faded away and they were back to being their usual dorky selves. He quickly grabbed the lube again and decided that maybe it was better if he made the first step.  
  
He poured some of the lube into his palm and then moved closer to Kevin, placing a soft kiss on his chest and wrapped his hand around Kevin's cock, spreading the lube by stroking Kevin thoroughly. Kevin's breath came out in little pants, his arms sneaking up to gently push Joaquin back onto the mattress.  
  
Joaquin smiled up at him, his heart beating rapidly in his chest and a longing surging through him, so bad he just wanted to grab Kevin and tell him to finally do it, please. But he didn't have to, because Kevin was already on top of him, placing his arms left and right of Joaquin's face, smiling back at him. He leaned down to whisper into Joaquin's ear: "I want to make you feel good. Please tell me, if something hurts or you feel uncomfortable ok?"  
  
Joaquin nodded and brought his hands up to circle around his boyfriend's back, pulling Kevin towards him some more. He lifted his hips a bit, meeting Kevin and was glad to feel Kevin slipping a hand between them to guide himself into the right position. And then Joaquin could only gasp, as he felt Kevin pushing into him slowly. It was an entirely new sensation, but it felt good. But apparently Kevin had taken Joaquin's gasp for a sign of pain, and he stopped moving. "Baby, are you ok?" he sounded so worried, it tugged at Joaquin's heart.  
  
"It's all good, you can move," he whispered, grabbing Kevin's back tighter. And thankfully Kevin did what Joaquin told him and started to move slowly in and out of him. Joaquin let out a shaky breath. It felt so good, he had never thought it would be this way. He had expected it to hurt a bit and then get better gradually, but actually, it felt amazing form the start. But he was so turned on by the idea of Kevin being inside him, that he probably wouldn't have felt any pain anyways.  
  
A low moan escaped Kevin's lips. _"He likes it just as much as I do."_ Joaquin thought.  
  
He let a hand wander up from Kevin's back to reach into his hair, softly combing his fingers through it and pulling Kevin's head down, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. Their tongues mimicking the movements of their bodies.  
  
Kevin's lips left Joaquin's and wandered to Joaquin's neck, starting to place small kisses there, changing between lips barely fluttering across  his skin and gently sucking on it. It drove Joaquin almost crazy. His eyes fell shut, and he gasped out loud, his hand tugging on Kevin's hair and his back arching up against Kevin, meeting Kevin's thrusts.  
  
It was even better than his fantasies Joaquin decided. Kevin was moving on top of him pushing into him with slow but strong thrusts, and it was the best feeling in the world. Joaquin forced his eyes open, feeling a sudden need to look at Kevin and was surprised to meet Kevin's gaze. Kevin had been watching him, and he smiled as he saw Joaquin looking at him. He gazed at Joaquin with such adoration, it made Joaquin's heart beat even faster.

"I love you, Preppy."

Kevin's smile grew even wider, and he bent down, whispering against Joaquin's lips "I love you too." before kissing Joaquin again.

Kevin slid his right hand between them and started to stroke Joaquin in rhythm with his thrusts, and it was too much. Joaquin lost all control. He was moaning Kevin's name, pushing up against him, so close to completion. Mere seconds later he felt his whole world explode, coming so hard that he thought he would black out.  
  
He was still moaning from the pleasure of it when he gained his senses back enough to open his eyes and look up at his boyfriend.  
  
Kevin's eyes had fallen shut, and he was panting heavily. He looked so beautiful. His thrusts were becoming unsteady and more frantic, and Joaquin thought it was the sexiest thing ever. He caressed Kevin's butt, grabbing it to urge Kevin on. And Kevin gave in, moving faster some more until he tensed up on top of Joaquin and a soft moan escaped his lips as he spilt himself inside Joaquin.  
  
Joaquin couldn't take his eyes away from Kevin. His beautiful boyfriend, who had told him that Joaquin was his everything, who had made love to him and made him feel so good. A smile was spreading across Joaquin's face. He was so happy, it was overwhelming. Kevin and him, as unlikely as it may seem, they were so close and had gotten even closer tonight.  
  
Kevin had opened his eyes too and was gazing down at him, looking just as amazed as Joaquin was. "That was so good." he murmured.

Joaquin nodded. "Yes so damn good, Preppy. Come here." He gently pulled Kevin down to kiss him again, revelling in the feeling of Kevin still inside him, their lips meeting in a soft kiss and Kevin's heart beating rapidly against his.

They stayed like that for a while, neither wanting to let go and just enjoyed being together, kissing over and over again.

Later on, after cleaning up and getting ready for bed, they snuggled up together comfortably, both exhausted from the party and their other activities. Joaquin couldn't stop smiling. It was as if he was high he thought. But at the same time, he was spent and sleepy. He cuddled up to Kevin a bit closer. This was his favourite way to fall asleep, in Kevin's arms, their bodies pressed together under the covers. "Good night, Preppy, sleep well." He mumbled, but Kevin didn't answer, he had already fallen asleep.

They slept in late the following morning, finally making it down to "breakfast" at twelve o' clock, walking into the kitchen holding hands. Sheriff Keller sat at the table, reading the newspaper. As they entered, he looked up. "Hey boys, and here I thought _I_ would sleep in after my nightshift." He grinned at them good-naturedly. "Did you have fun at Archie's party?"  
  
"Oh yes, it was great!" "Yeah, lot's of fun!" They both answered at the same time.

Kevin's dad just raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Hmm must have been the party of the year, if you are both so enthusiastic about it."

_"Oh my god, he knows!"_ Joaquin thought horrified, though there was no way that sheriff Keller could really know what they had done the night before.

Kevin seemed to come to the same conclusion because he quickly went over to the coffee machine and asked in an overly cheery way: "Who want's coffee?"

Joaquin smirked to himself and sat down next to Kevin's dad, waiting for Kevin to bring him his coffee. Last night had been wonderful and it seemed that this new morning would be fine too.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for the Joavin-lovers, containing fluff and also the parents. I hope you like it! Thank you so much for reading this story and sharing my love for Kevin and Joaquin. I am so grateful to everyone who leaves kudos and comments!  
> Also, what did you think about their first time? Who tops, who bottoms in your imagination? I wrote them both vers. Kevin is vers in canon, and I guessed that Joaquin is too. What do you think? Any wishes for the future chapters? Just let me know :)  
> I guess there will be two more chapters before the story ends. Thank you to everyone, who continues to read it!

*** Kevin ***  
  
It was Monday morning, classes had just started, and Kevin was in a rage.  
  
Moose was sitting behind him, and he honestly had had the nerve to wave at Kevin and grin at him, when he had walked past him. After all the things he had said to Joaquin at Archie's party!  
  
Kevin was fuming, not able to concentrate on his class at all. It had bothered him so much when Joaquin had returned from his smoke break and acted so weird. And things had gotten even worse when Joaquin had told Kevin what had happened and Kevin had realized how upset and how sad Joaquin was about it. His heart had ached for his boyfriend, who had seemed so lost, thinking that Kevin didn't care about him. Sure they had made up and the night had ended very happily, but still, Kevin wouldn't just let this go.  
  
And so he cornered Moose after class, telling him to follow him to the restrooms, making sure that they were alone before he addressed him: "What the heck do you think you are doing, Moose?"  
  
Moose just shrugged his shoulders, looking all innocently at Kevin: "I don't know what you mean Kev."  
  
"You know full well what I mean! The things you said to Joaquin?"  
  
"Oh did he tell you about that?"  
  
"Of course he did. We don't have any secrets."  
  
"Don't know what gets you so riled up honestly. I didn't say anything bad."

Kevin let out a puff of air, balling his hands into fists. He was getting angrier by the minute.

"The hell you did! You told him I just got back with him because I lack other options. That I don't really like him."  
  
"Look I didn't mean it ok? I was drunk."  
  
"That's no excuse for shitty behaviour."  
  
"Ok, ok. But honestly, I just told the truth. Come on Kevin, as if this is something serious between the two of you. We both know he is just a phase you're going through."  
  
Kevin couldn't believe it. He shook his head frantically. "No, you don't get it at all. Joaquin is not just a fling or a hookup. He is my _boyfriend_. I love him."  
  
"We'll see how long it lasts. I think it's a bit soon to talk about love." Moose said matter of factly and then added in a softer tone: "I am just concerned about you Kevin."  
  
He was extending a hand, trying to touch Kevin's arm, but Kevin quickly backed away. He definitely didn't want Moose to touch him. He was still seething with anger. Moose acting as if he was concerned about his well-being was the dumbest thing he had ever heard.  
  
"As if." Kevin spat. "Stay away from my boyfriend! I mean it!"  
  
"Kev, I am sorry ok? I get it, you and Joaquin are a thing, and that's ok. I won't bother him again."  
  
"Ok do that."  
  
"And well...if you two ever want to try something new, I would be up for that you know? I mean he is pretty hot, and you know how I feel about you..."  
  
"What are you implying? That we have a threesome?"

Kevin thought he hadn't heard right. But Moose seemed to be serious about it.

"Yeah, if you're interested just tell me."  
  
"I can't believe you! No, we are not interested! Joaquin and I are exclusive. My god Moose, just stick to girls or go cruising in Fox Forest if you need a guy. But stay away from Joaquin and me."

Moose shrugged once again, and a small smirk was playing around his mouth. He didn't seem to be bothered at all by Kevin's outburst.

"Alright, don't worry. I'll leave you be. But, you know, keep my offer in mind, in case you change your mind."

Kevin was getting tired of this.

"We won't." He said firmly and walked away with an exasperated sigh, leaving Moose behind. He just wanted to get as far away as possible from the other boy. 

Kevin exited the restroom and almost walked into Fangs, who realized immediately that something was up. It was probably written all over Kevin's face. He had never been good at hiding his emotions, always an open book to everyone who was looking his way.  
  
"Hey Kevin, are you alright?" Fangs seemed to be genuinely concerned, and Kevin managed to smile at him. It was good to know that someone was looking out for him, right after this encounter with Moose, which had made him question the whole human race.  
  
"Yes, I'm ok thanks. I just had a talk with Moose, and he annoys me. I can't even put into words how much."  
  
They started walking down the corridor, easily falling into step with each other. Fangs spoke up again:  
  
"He's an asshole. Don't let it get to you. Good thing that you didn't start anything with him when Joaquin was away."  
  
"Absolutely! I can't even remember why I ever thought he was hot."  
  
It was the truth. Joaquin's return had changed everything. When Joaquin had been in San Junipero, Kevin had been able to convince himself that he was over his ex-boyfriend and of course he had fallen back into his former crush on Moose. If Moose had been willing to end things with Midge, Kevin would have been all too willing to start something with the Bulldog.

But then Joaquin had been there in the Whyte Wyrm and turned Kevin's world upside down once again. And in a very good way. Kevin knew now that he could have never felt anything even slightly close to what he felt for Joaquin, for Moose.

"Really, who wants Moose when you can have Joaquin?" Fangs said jokingly, elbowing Kevin into the ribs and then added with a wink: "No worry though, Joaquin and I have always been just friends. I don't think of him that way."  
  
Kevin grinned at him. "Yeah I know, it's fine. And you only state the truth after all!" His little talk with Fangs had brightened Kevin's mood immensely. He was grateful that he had met the Serpent. As they neared the classroom, Kevin added quickly: "Hey, you know what? I think it's great that you and I get along now."  
  
"Me too." Fangs replied nodding. "Why don't you sit with us in maths?"  
  
"Gladly, thanks. Any chance that you are as good at maths as Joaquin?"  
  
Fangs burst out laughing. "Sorry to disappoint you, but no. But Sweet Pea is, you can sit next to him if you need help."  
  
"You know what, I'll just wait until I'm home and Joaquin can explain it to me."  
  
"Sweet Pea doesn't bite."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
Kevin decided to settle for the save option and sat down between Fangs and Toni. It was pretty nice to be part of their group. Fangs and Toni were acting as if Kevin had always belonged to them. Sweet Pea was still giving him the occasional glare, but that was just his style, Kevin thought. He grinned to himself, thinking that he was surrounded by Serpents now and once he got home another Serpent would be waiting for him, the most important person in his life: Joaquin. 

*****

Joaquin greeted Kevin with an extended make-out session on the couch. And afterwards, Kevin told him about his meeting with Moose. Joaquin grinned, biting his lip and Kevin could see how happy it made him, that Kevin had stood up for him like that. They shared some more kisses after that, before going up to Kevin's room to do homework.

That was the plan at least until Joaquin placed a warm hand on Kevin's thigh and started to stroke little circles upwards to Kevin's crotch until Kevin just growled and dragged Joaquin over to his bed.

Another hot make-out session and two blow jobs later, they settled down comfortably on top of Kevin's covers and turned on the tv. Joaquin had snuggled up into Kevin's arms, his head once again on Kevin's chest. It seemed to be his favourite cuddle position Kevin thought endearingly and gently stroked Joaquin's hair.  
  
The tv-show was rather dull, and so Kevin's mind wandered. He knew it was about time that he called his mom back, but the truth was he was reluctant about it. He knew that it was the right thing to do, call her and tell her about Joaquin. Joaquin was his official boyfriend now, and Kevin was so proud of him, that he simply couldn't bring himself to keep this a secret. It wouldn't be fair to Joaquin to do that. But It had been one thing to tell his dad, telling his mom was a different level.  
  
Joaquin wiggled out of Kevin's embrace, leaning up on one elbow to look at him. "What are you thinking about, Preppy?"  
  
"How do you know I am thinking about something?"  
  
"I felt you tense up."  
  
"Oh, I didn't realize that."  
  
"Is something wrong?" Joaquin inquired, reaching out a tentative hand to caress Kevin's cheek. It was such a tender gesture that it almost brought tears to Kevin's eyes. It was so sweet to know that Joaquin cared about him like this. That he loved him and always looked out for him.  
  
Kevin let out a long breath, deciding that he should just tell Joaquin what he had on his mind.  
  
"I have to call my mom."  
  
"And why don't you just do it?" Joaquin asked, clearly irritated why it would be such a big thing.  
  
"Because I am nervous. I want to tell her about us."  
  
"Oh, and why are you nervous? Do you think she will not take it well?"  
  
"My mom is...well you see my dad is the one who fully supports me. He never had a problem with me being gay. He is proud of me. But my mom isn't too happy about it. She accepts it, but our relationship is a bit strained since I came out."  
  
"I'm sorry Kevin. Hey you know, you don't have to tell her. I don't want you to get into trouble. Maybe it's easier if we wait until she comes home."  
  
"No, that's not what I was trying to say. I _will_ tell her. I won't keep you a secret. I am just trying to get the guts to make that damn phone call."  
  
"You will do fine baby, I know that," Joaquin said and placed a small kiss on Kevin's cheek. Kevin sighed, he loved it, when Joaquin was like that. So gentle and understanding and showing Kevin with not only his words but also his touch that he loved him and believed in him. It helped Kevin make up his mind. Joaquin was right, he could do this.  
  
"Thank you for cheering me up. And I think you are right. It won't help anyone if I keep on procrastinating. I guess I'll just do it now."  
  
Kevin pulled Joaquin in for a gentle kiss and then got up from his bed. He had a mission now: Call his mom and tell her about this beautiful boy who was his boyfriend and who was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

*** Joaquin ***  
  
Kevin looked crestfallen when he returned to his room. Joaquin's heart dropped into his pants. So the phone call hadn't gone well. He quickly got up from Kevin's bed and rushed towards his boyfriend, hugging him tightly.

"What happened?"  
  
"I told her about us, about you. I mean, I gushed about you. I told her how happy you make me and how nice and cute and just generally awesome you are. But she didn't even react. It was as if she just didn't want to hear it. She was just like _"Ah ok."_ and then came up with something completely different."  
  
Joaquin had actually expected worse. He had made up those bad scenarios in his head, in which Kevin's mom raged about that sordid guy with the bad influence on her son or something. If she just chose to ignore it, it was much better he thought. But he could see how upset Kevin was, and it made him feel bad too. He couldn't stand seeing Kevin like that. Joaquin soothingly stroked Kevin's back.  
  
"Hey Preppy it's going to be ok. I am sorry that your mom was like that. But it could have gone much worse you know. She probably just needs time to get used to you having a boyfriend. When will she come here?"  
  
"In a month."  
  
"When I will meet her in a month. It will be much easier if she meets me in person I think. Makes it more real. And I'll try my best that she likes me."

Joaquin felt Kevin relax in his embrace, which was definitely a good sign.  
  
"I know that you will, thanks, babe. You know, that's a good idea. Once she sees us together, she will come to terms with it. I mean how could she not? Look at us! We are so cute together."  
  
Joaquin chuckled. "She won't be able to resist our cuteness." He smiled up at Kevin, relieved that his boyfriend wasn't upset anymore.  
  
Joaquin had wondered too about Kevin's mom. He didn't know much about her, just that she was away most of the year. And now that Kevin's parents were getting a divorce, she would be here even less. Somehow that had convinced Joaquin that she wasn't to be taken into account anyways. He felt terrible about it now. Of course, Kevin cared about what his mom thought. It was just strange for Joaquin because he was so used to not having a real family that he couldn't relate to what other people who had a family did or felt.  
  
But now he definitely planned to make a good impression on Mrs Keller, when he would meet her finally.  
  
Kevin pulled him a bit closer, and Joaquin gladly gave in and hugged him even tighter. They stood like that for a while, just holding each other and it seemed to help Kevin calm down. When they pulled apart, he looked much happier.  
  
"Thank you. You made me feel so much better."  
  
"Always, Preppy."  
  
Dinner, later on, was a bit strained at first, because apparently, Kevin's dad was very worried about his son. He eyed Kevin suspiciously and acted as if he was walking on eggshells around him. At least until Kevin snapped and told his dad to stop sending him those glances.

"I am fine ok?"

"Sorry son, but you seemed to be really riled up after you talked to your mom."

"I was yes, but it's ok now. I swear dad. You know how mom gets sometimes. I was upset, but not anymore. Joaquin cheered me up."  
  
Kevin smiled over at him and quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Joaquin beamed back at him, his heart warming. It was so good to hear that. Knowing that he was able to make Kevin's day better. Kevin deserved to be happy at all times and if Joaquin could be a reason for Kevin to smile and to feel better it was everything he could wish for.  
  
Kevin added: "Joaquin will meet mom when she comes here next month. He thinks it will be easier if she meets him in person and I agree."  
  
Sheriff Keller nodded. "Yes, I think so too. We'll make a little welcome home dinner, and she can get to know Joaquin during that." He looked from Kevin to Joaquin and added: "It will be ok, don't worry."  
  
Luckily dinner was much more relaxed after they had cleared that up. Kevin and Joaquin helped sheriff Keller cleaning up the kitchen afterwards and then Kevin remembered that he still had to do homework and quickly went up to his room. Joaquin promised to come up too in a few minutes after he had a smoke break.  
  
He went out onto the front porch. It had become his little smoking spot. He liked it here. You could stand in the shade and watch the street. Joaquin looked over his shoulder when he heard the front door opening and was surprised to see sheriff Keller walking towards him.  
  
_"Oh no the next Keller-parents drama."_ he thought horrified. What did Kevin's dad want? Did he have something to say about Kevin's mom? Joaquin had thought the topic was over now. But maybe Kevin's dad still had his doubts. Joaquin couldn't blame him after all the sheriff wasn't too happy with Kevin's choice of a boyfriend. And now his soon to be ex-wife would return and meet said boyfriend and would probably give Kevin's dad hell for letting Joaquin move in with them.  
  
The sheriff came to a stop next to him, leaning on the porch railing. "Having a smoke?"  
  
"Um yes?" _My god, why do I sound so insecure?_ "If that is ok for you. I can go somewhere else to smoke of course." he quickly added.  
  
"Oh no, that's fine. That used to be my place to smoke too."

"You smoked?"  
  
"Yes, a lot. I stopped when Kevin was born. It didn't seem right with such a little baby around."  
  
Joaquin nodded. "Yeah, I understand that."  
  
They stood next to each other, looking over the street neither saying anything. Joaquin was getting nervous. What was this? Was Kevin's dad expecting him to say something? He was searching desperately for some safe topic to bring up, but was thankfully saved by Kevin's dad addressing him once again:  
  
"I am glad that you are here for Kevin you know? He was upset after the phone call with his mom, but now he seems to be fine again after he talked to you. I often have the feeling that I can't reach him anymore and it bugs me because I just want him to be ok. So it's really good to know that he found someone, who he can go to when he is feeling sad."  
  
Joaquin looked at the sheriff with big eyes. Of all the things, he definitely hadn't expected that. Was the sheriff telling him that he approved of their relationship?

Joaquin took another drag from his cigarette, before answering: "I am always there for him. And he does the same for me. It's great to have someone like that."  
  
"Yes, that's true."

Joaquin expected that sheriff Keller would leave again after that, but he was wrong. Kevin's dad wasn't finished yet it seemed. He kept standing next to Joaquin, still gazing over to the street. It was weird because there really was nothing to see. This was a small town. It would probably take an hour before the next car passed by.

He was almost glad when Kevin's dad spoke up again: "What plans do you have for the future?"  
  
Ok, that was something he could answer easily. "I want to go back to work at the auto shop."  
  
"No college?"  
  
"I can't afford that, and it's not like I need a college degree for the auto shop. I like working with cars and motorcycles. That's enough for me."  
  
"I can relate to that. When I was a kid, I also wanted to become a mechanic. It was my dad who convinced me to follow in his footsteps and become sheriff. But you know that Kevin wants to go to college in a few years?"  
  
"Of course and I think that's a great idea."  
  
"It can be hard to keep up a relationship if one partner has to leave town."  
  
"That's why I will go with Kevin."  
  
Sheriff Keller turned to look at him. "You will?" he asked, surprise evident in his voice. He clearly hadn't expected that. And it wasn't something Joaquin had ever mentioned to anybody until now. But he had thought about his and Kevin's future, and it had been obvious to him that he would, of course, go wherever Kevin went.  
  
"Yes. I can find work anywhere, and I just want to be where he is."  
  
"You are really serious about this between you and Kevin." It wasn't a question, Joaquin realized.  
  
"Yes. I like him a lot. I want to make this work."  
  
"And I believe you. You seem so grown up, I think you know exactly what you want, and I trust you to achieve that."  
  
Now that really took Joaquin off guard. This seemed like a great compliment. "Thank you." he managed to stutter.  
  
"You look at me as if you can't believe I said that."  
  
" I just...I didn't expect that..."  
  
Sheriff Keller laughed good-naturedly. "That I would say something nice about you? Look we have been living under the same roof for several weeks now, and I think I got to know you a bit. I think you are a good guy and you are good for Kevin."

"Oh...I didn't think you'd be ok with Kevin and me being together." Joaquin was at a complete loss. Sheriff Keller thought of him as a good choice for Kevin?  
  
"Usually you would be right, but you proved me wrong. I think Kevin is very fortunate to have someone like you. I want my son to be happy, and _you_ make him happy. That's what counts. And I can see that you care about him a lot. You treat him well, and I like the way you look at him."  
  
"The way I look at him?"  
  
"Like there is no one else in the room. Like Kevin is the only thing that counts. Like he is the sun or something." Kevin's dad chuckled a bit at the last part, which made Joaquin grin too. He guessed he really was that obvious, staring at Kevin all the time like a lovesick puppy.

After a few seconds, sheriff Keller addressed him again: "Of course, there's no guarantee that it will work, there never is. I know that myself, but what you two have right now, seems to be genuine and a healthy relationship. I appreciate that. You have my approval. And you can stay here as long as you need. Also, if you need anything, if you need help with work or if you decide to apply for college, after all, you can always come to me ok?"

"I...um wow. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Kevin's dad replied, smiling at Joaquin and softly clapping him on the back, before turning around and walking back towards the front door. "I'll head back inside. See you later."  
  
Joaquin could only nod. He was a bit paralyzed. Had this truly happened? Had sheriff Keller actually told him that he approved of Joaquin as Kevin's boyfriend? Joaquin decided that he needed another cigarette, his hands shaking slightly as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes. It seemed unreal. Sure Joaquin had thought that he and Kevin's dad had started to get along over the last few weeks. But he had still been fully convinced that the sheriff would have much rather seen Kevin with someone else. He shook his head in disbelief. It was crazy but amazing. He suddenly couldn't wait to tell Kevin and took just one deep drag of his new cigarette and then tossed it onto the floor and stomped it out.   
  
Joaquin quickly went back inside, and after throwing the almost unsmoked cigarette into the trash bin in the kitchen, he went up to Kevin's room, almost running.

Kevin was sitting at his desk, finishing his homework. A wave of pure happiness flooded Joaquin's heart upon seeing his boyfriend and knowing that with the support of Kevin's dad Kevin and he would have an even better chance of a future together. He crossed the small room, grinning brightly.

Kevin looked up and lifted an eyebrow upon seeing Joaquin's grin. But before he could say anything, Joaquin reached the desk and sat down on Kevin's lap, straddling him and pressed a searing kiss to Kevin's lips.  
  
Kevin was a bit startled at first but then melted against Joaquin, grabbing Joaquin's hips and pulling him closer, his mouth opening under Joaquin's willingly. And Joaquin kissed him as if his life depended on it. He was so happy, his heart felt like exploding. Kevin made a whiny little sound in the back of his throat, and it made Joaquin smile against his boyfriend's lips. He always loved the sounds Kevin was making.  
  
Joaquin pulled back slightly and placed another kiss on Kevin's lips, but this one much more gentle, his lips slowly caressing Kevin's, before he finally shifted back on Kevin's lap, ending the kiss with a quick peck. He slowly opened his eyes and met Kevin's gaze. The other boy was looking at him with heavy-lidded eyes, seemingly a bit out of breath from their kisses. Joaquin felt exactly the same way. And the way Kevin's hands started to wander over Joaquin's thighs, made him feel even more breathless. But before things could heat up even more, Joaquin needed to tell Kevin the big news. He caught Kevin's hands in his and smiled down at him.

"Preppy, you'll never believe what just happened."

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I was busy in real life :( But now I am back and bring you a new chapter of Joavin fluff and smut. I hope you like it! Thank you so much to everyone, who reads this story and leaves kudos and comments! Please remember that this is an AU. I started writing the story before the last few episodes of season 2 were published. In this fanfic Hiram Lodge is still responsible for the Serpents losing the trailer park because he wants the Southside for his prison plans, but he isn't the big evil overlord, which he is in canon. He is still living with Veronica and Hermione.

*** Kevin ***  
  
A week had passed since Kevin's dad had shocked them all by admitting that he approved of Joaquin as Kevin's boyfriend. Joaquin had been delirious when he told Kevin about it, and Kevin could absolutely relate to that. He couldn't believe it either. It was amazing. As upset as he had been about his mom's nonexistent reaction to Kevin pouring his heart out about Joaquin, as happy he was about his dad's support.  
  
Kevin had hugged his father later on the same evening and thanked him. It meant the world to him that his dad liked his boyfriend. The sheriff had just smiled and ruffled Kevin's hair, as he always did when he was feeling especially affectionate.  
  
Sheriff Keller's confession had changed the mood in the Keller house. Joaquin was much more at ease now Kevin sensed, no longer tiptoeing around Kevin's dad, afraid to say or do something that could lead to the sheriff disliking him. Over the last few weeks, Joaquin and the sheriff had started to talk about cars and everything else related to the auto shop, but now it was so much more. They were even joking around with each other, and it amazed Kevin, how this was even possible. But he was grinning madly every time he witnessed it, so grateful that his boyfriend and dad got along now.  
  
School was pretty ok too. Kevin tried to avoid Moose as much as possible, and so far it had worked. The newfound friendship with the Serpents was something Kevin didn't want to miss anymore. He found himself talking to Fangs a lot and joining him to sit with the other Serpents in class.  
  
And Veronica had brought great news for the Serpents. She had talked to her dad about the situation of the Serpents, which of course had not sparked any interest in Hiram Lodge, but then Veronica had had an idea. And so she planted a seed in her dad's mind and kept on bugging him about it until he had to admit that his daughter seemed to have a good idea.  
  
Veronica had never entirely stopped thinking about the casino she wanted to open and now she had found a way to have that and help the Serpents. The plan was to buy the campsite at the river and build a big casino down there. That meant of course that the Serpents had to leave the campsite and Hiram had to agree that it would be best if they returned to the trailer park, which he didn't really need for his plans. The Ghoulies should just go back to whatever hellhole they had live before, Hiram decided. He had made some calls and told Veronica that his friends were just waiting for his signal to drive the Ghoulies out of the trailer park for good.  
  
Everybody was in an uproar about it of course. Though half of the people didn't believe it or feared that Hiram Lodge had an evil masterplan which would turn out bad for the Serpents anyways. But it turned out that Hiram Lodge really kept his word this time. He hired some dubious minions to get rid of the Ghoulies. How it happened no one knew for sure, but Veronica was convinced that there was definitely quite an amount of money and some threats involved. Either way, it had worked, and a few days later the Serpents got an official document, which said that they could go back to their trailers.  
  
Of course, some trailers were trashed, the Ghoulies hadn't been exactly nice to the Serpent territory, but it was nothing too bad.  
  
Kevin went with Joaquin and his friends to visit the trailer park. It had been such a long time since he had been here. Joaquin, who was walking next to him, was strangely silent. He seemed to radiate nervousness. Kevin could relate to that. Joaquin didn't know what was waiting for him, how bad his old trailer looked. Kevin knew that this place was important to his boyfriend. It had been his home for quite a long time, his own place, his responsibility.  
  
And Kevin had liked Joaquin's trailer too. Sure he had been a bit intimidated at first, being on the Southside, surrounded by Serpents, but he had soon realized that no one bothered him, if he was with Joaquin and so he had started to relax. And Joaquin's trailer had been the only place where they used to able to enjoy each other's company without having to fear that Kevin's dad would catch them in the middle of something.  
  
They turned a corner, and Joaquin drew in a breath. Kevin followed the other boy's gaze. There it was, Joaquin's old home. The trailer looked ok, at least from the outside. Joaquin seemed to come to the same conclusion, as a small smile spread across his face. He grabbed Kevin's hand in his and quickened his steps, pulling Kevin along.  
  
It was strange being here again, Kevin thought. The last time he had been in Joaquin's trailer had been when Joaquin had to leave town. They had come here so Joaquin could hurriedly pack a few things and then had left again to the bus station to say goodbye to each other.  
  
Joaquin seemed to think about it too because he stopped all of a sudden just in front of his trailer and looked at Kevin with wide eyes. "This is so weird. Such a deja vu feeling."  
  
Kevin nodded. "Yes, I was just thinking the same. Hey, do you wanna go inside?"  
  
"Yeah, let's see if everything is still in place. The last time I was here before the Ghoulies attacked the Wyrm. Fangs took all my stuff to his trailer when I left Riverdale last fall. But they could still have trashed the furniture."  
  
"At least it looks good from the outside."  
  
Joaquin sighed and crossed the last few steps separating them from the trailer in quick steps, pulling Kevin along. The door was slightly ajar. Joaquin pushed it open, and he and Kevin finally went inside.  
  
The trailer really was empty of all personal things, Kevin realized. But everything seemed to be ok. It looked as if the Ghoulies hadn't used this trailer at all.  
  
Kevin gave Joaquin's hand a gentle squeeze. He was relieved that his boyfriend's home was still standing and in a really good state at that. Though at the same time he felt a pang because it meant that Joaquin could soon move back into his trailer and that meant moving out of the Keller house. Kevin didn't want him to leave. He knew it was stupid because Joaquin would just move to the trailer park, which Kevin could even reach on foot quickly. But after being separated for several months, thinking that he would never see Joaquin again, Kevin just didn't want to be parted from his boyfriend again.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Joaquin pulling him flush against him and placing a long, hard kiss on Kevin's lips. Kevin couldn't help but smile when Joaquin pulled away again. Joaquin's good mood was contagious.  
  
"Everything's still in place. I'll just have to clean and collect my stuff from Fangs and then it will be just like before I left for San Junipero."  
  
"I am happy for you. I'll help you of course. When do you want to start?"  
  
Joaquin shrugged, letting his gaze wander over the room in front of them. "Anytime I guess."  
  
And so they spent the next days cleaning Joaquin's trailer until everything looked shiny again. Joaquin had always looked after his place very well. Of course, the furniture was pretty old, but it was in good shape and obviously well cared for. After moving Joaquin's personal possessions back into Joaquin's trailer, it looked as if Joaquin had never been away.  
  
And Kevin suddenly was reminded of the time they had spent here together last fall. How they had cuddled on the couch and kissed for hours, driving each other crazy until they hadn't been able to hold back anymore and moved to the bed to do some other things. How Kevin had stayed the whole night for the first time, and it had been such a new and amazing experience for them both, to wake up next to someone else. How Joaquin had made breakfast for Kevin and watched him with that cute little smile the whole time, not able to hide how happy he was that Kevin was with him.  
  
Apparently, Joaquin had thought the same, because he slung his arms around Kevin from behind, pulling him back against Joaquin's chest. "Do you still remember, Preppy?"  
  
"I would never forget that. We had such a great time here."  
  
"Yes. And now we can do that again."  
  
"I only wished I could be with you all the time...honestly Joaquin I am going to miss you. I'll miss living with you. I got so used to it already and the thought of you moving out...it makes me a bit sad. I'm sorry, this is stupid I know! And I am happy that you have your trailer back!"  
  
"Oh Preppy, no that's ok. You know, I feel the same way. I loved living with you, and I am also a bit sad about moving out. But we will still be together almost all the time. You can come here whenever you want, and I will still hang around in your house all the time, trust me."  
  
"I know. But still, I'll miss what we had in the last few weeks."  
  
"Kevin you make it sound as if this is goodbye. It isn't! Come on, it was clear from the start that living at your house was just a temporary solution. It's not like I could stay there forever. And having this trailer for us is a really good thing. Think of all the fun you can have here with me. Without your dad around. No need to keep quiet."  
  
A mischievous grin was playing around Joaquin's mouth, and Kevin had to smile back at him. Of course, that was a significant advantage of the trailer.  
  
"I guess you can convince me this is a good idea if you continue like that."  
  
Joaquin chuckled, but then his face turned serious again, blue eyes looking intently into Kevin's and Joaquin added in a quiet voice: "And I promise you that in the future we'll live together again, Kevin. I will do anything to make that possible. I want us to move into our own apartment in a few years, and then we'll never have to be apart again. We can wake up next to each other every morning and have dinner after work and watch all our tv-shows afterwards curled up on our couch."  
  
Kevin didn't know when his heart had started beating that fast. He gulped, tears pricking at his eyes. Joaquin's words had caused a whirlwind of thoughts running through his mind. He felt relieved and happy beyond words that Joaquin talked about their future like this, that he had put so much thought into it and that he wanted to commit himself to Kevin that way. But at the same time, it made Kevin accost a thought he had tried to repress: Kevin would go to college in a few years and Joaquin would not. What would that do to their relationship?

"Joaquin...I...."  
  
Joaquin's face fell, his eyes shifted to the ground, and Kevin witnessed a sad expression creeping over his boyfriends face before Joaquin managed to replace it with an indifferent expression.  
  
"Only if you want that too of course. I'm sorry, that was a bit too much I guess." Joaquin mumbled.  
  
That was when Kevin realized his mistake. Joaquin had taken his stuttering for a rejection.  
  
"No! Oh god, Joaquin that wasn't what I meant! I just...I just thought about something that has been bothering me. I tried to avoid the topic up until now, but if we talk about our future, I think we need to address it. You know that I want to go to college right?"  
  
Now Joaquin looked at a total loss. "Yes of course. What about it?"  
  
"Well, I'll have to move away for several years."  
  
Joaquin was still looking at him as if he didn't understand what the problem was.  
  
"Yes, I know." He blinked, and then suddenly he seemed to understand. "Oh Preppy, I just realized that we really never talked about that before right? I thought we had because I already thought about it so often. I even talked to your dad about it!"  
  
"You did what?" Now Kevin was the one, who didn't get what was going on.  
  
"Yes, I told him, that I'd go with you of course."  
  
"You will go with me?" Kevin's voice sounded a bit shrill even to his own ears. But he couldn't help it. Had he heard right? Joaquin had already planned to go with him? Kevin's knees suddenly felt weak.  
  
"Yes, when you have to move because of college, I will come with you. What did you think?"  
  
"Oh god, I...you are amazing, do you know that? Here I was worried about leaving you behind and having to lead a long distance relationship and everything."  
  
"I can't believe we never talked about this! So um, is that ok with you?"

Joaquin looked at Kevin inquiringly. His eyes big and sparkling in the sunlight, that was streaming in through the windows. He looked so beautiful and what he had just told Kevin was even more beautiful. Kevin took a step towards Joaquin, his heart beating wildly in his chest and a happy smile spreading across his face, when he answered:

"That's more than ok, that's perfect!"  
  
And Kevin reached out and pulled Joaquin against him for a long kiss.

 

*** Joaquin ***

Joaquin spent one more day at the Keller's house. It was a strange feeling. On the one hand, he was looking forward to moving back into his trailer, his own little place, which he had always loved so much, on the other hand, he was getting very sentimental about the time he had lived in Kevin's room.  
  
He collected all his belongings, which he had placed in Kevin's room and the bathroom and packed them in his backpack, ready for moving out.  
  
He had been happy to talk to Kevin about their future, and it had been a huge relief that Kevin was as serious about their relationship as Joaquin was. But it was still a long time until Kevin would go to college and that meant a long time until they could move into an apartment together.  
  
Joaquin sighed and decided to go down into the kitchen and drink another coffee before Kevin returned from school. He was surprised to see Kevin's dad, also a cup in hand, leaning against the kitchen counter.  
  
"Oh, hey Joaquin. Have you packed everything?"  
  
"Yes, everything's ready."  
  
"Kind of strange isn't it? I have gotten so used to you living here."  
  
"Me too. Thank you once again for everything."  
  
"You are welcome. And you can still come here all the time, stay the night, whenever you want, you know that right?"  
  
"Thank you." Joaquin smiled at the sheriff. He was still amazed by the fact that Kevin's dad accepted him and was so nice to him. Last fall he would have never imagined that it could ever be that way. Joaquin had never had a father figure in his life. His real dad had vanished when Joaquin was still a baby, his older brother had never really cared, and the other Serpents also had never acted in a fatherly way towards him. Sheriff Keller was the first adult he had met who behaved how Joaquin imagined a dad to act like. He knew that sheriff Keller was a really good dad to Kevin, and Joaquin had always been very happy that Kevin had this in his life. And now it seemed as if Kevin's dad also had taken Joaquin under his wings and was looking after him too.  
  
"You know I was thinking about inviting Sierra and Josie over for dinner on the weekend. Do you want to come too? I think it would be nice if the whole patchwork family were together."  
  
_Family_. Joaquin couldn't help but grin happily and nodded enthusiastically. "I would love that."  
  
"Great!" The sheriff placed his now empty cup on the counter and was about to leave when Joaquin thought of something else he had wanted to ask him: "Do you have any plans for Kevin's birthday?"  
  
"Usually we go to Pop's together for dinner. Why, do you have any plans?"  
  
"I was thinking to take him on a date."  
  
"That's a good idea. He will like that."  
  
"So maybe you can go to Pop's with him and afterwards I'll take him to the Bijou to watch a movie."  
  
"What do you mean? Of course, you will come with us to Pop's!" Sheriff Keller seemed to be truly shocked that Joaquin would exclude himself from the dinner plans.  
  
"Oh, I thought it was just a father and son thing. But I will gladly come with you, thanks." Joaquin couldn't help but grin like an idiot. It was amazing to know that he was welcome and that Kevin's dad wanted him to be there with them.  
  
Sheriff Keller clapped him on the back, a thing he did now regularly and which had made Joaquin jump at first, but now he was getting used to it, and he even liked it. It was such a casual gesture of affection.  
  
"Great! So Pop's and then you two watch a movie. Kevin will be happy."  
  
_"And I will be too."_ Joaquin thought.  
  
He knew that Kevin was always excited for his birthday and so Joaquin had gotten pretty nervous about it too. He wanted to make that day special for Kevin, but the truth was that he didn't have any experience with that. What did you do on your boyfriend's birthday? Joaquin had never had a boyfriend before, and while he and his close friends always celebrated their birthdays together, that was definitely different. They usually just hung out at the Wyrm or in the trailer park and had a couple of drinks.  
  
And Joaquin didn't have the money to afford a big gift for Kevin. It made him feel a bit insecure about the whole thing, although he knew that Kevin didn't care about how much a gift cost. In the end, Joaquin had decided to take Kevin to the movies, something he knew for sure Kevin would enjoy. And then another idea had started to form in his head. A gift that wouldn't be expensive, but would have sentimental value. He had been so happy when he had thought of it.  
  
He was still standing in the kitchen, smiling to himself, when Kevin burst through the front door minutes later.  
  
"Sorry I am late! Betty kept me back, because of an article she wants me to write!" He quickly strode over to Joaquin and kissed him on the lips for a greeting. Before he could pull away, Joaquin grabbed Kevin's shirt and pulled him closer, capturing his lips once again, but in a much longer and more intimate kiss.  
  
Kevin gasped and tumbled against Joaquin, sending them both stumbling back, Joaquin's back hitting the kitchen counter. They deepened the kiss, both seemingly desperate to get even closer. Joaquin's head was already spinning. He sighed when Kevin started to run his fingers through Joaquin's hair, his tongue flicking eagerly against Joaquin's. It was making Joaquin want to do much more than just kissing.  
  
After several minutes, they had to pull apart, to get some breath again, both panting and with dilated pupils. All Joaquin wanted to do was to continue what they had started, right here in the kitchen. Get Kevin out of those clothes and go down on his knees in front of him, taking Kevin into his mouth. But a sudden thought crossed his mind. Maybe they should wait...  
  
"Preppy." His voice came out raspy, the lust in it so obvious it was almost embarrassing. "Maybe we should take this to some other place."  
  
"Bedroom? But I don't mind doing it here, baby." Kevin purred, rotating his hips against Joaquin's some more.  
  
"No, I mean my trailer."  
  
"Oh...but. Do you honestly think I can cross the whole town in my current state?"  
  
"I am in the same state! We have the car. It will be ok. It's just a few minutes drive."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"It would be a good way to move back into the trailer park I think. Our own special housewarming. I need the motivation to really move out of your house or I'll never be able to leave."  
  
Kevin seemed to understand now. He sighed and stepped back.  
  
"Yes, maybe you are right. I am damn motivated too, to get really fast to the trailer."  
  
And so they quickly grabbed Joaquin's stuff and threw it into the truck.  
  
Kevin drove too fast, but they both didn't care. Joaquin couldn't keep his hands off Kevin and placed a hand on his boyfriend's thigh, stroking little circles on it, his hand trailing upwards slowly. He just hoped that Kevin wouldn't crash the truck, but they arrived without any problems.  
  
Joaquin opened the door to his trailer, his hands surprisingly steady for the state he was in. Kevin was behind him, standing so close that they touched lightly. Joaquin bit his lip, excited for what was about to come. He pushed the door open, and Kevin quickly followed him inside.  
  
The moment the door was shut behind them, Kevin lunged for Joaquin, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, which left them both moaning and wanting more.  
  
In their haste to get more of each other, they didn't even make it to the bed but ended up in the small kitchen. Kevin sitting on the counter, Joaquin standing in front of him, entangled in another eager kiss.  
  
And now Joaquin could finally do what he had already wanted to do in the Keller's kitchen. He quickly opened Kevin's pants and then bent down to take Kevin's cock into his mouth. Kevin's hands found their way into Joaquin's hair once again and judging by Kevin's loud moans, he really enjoyed what Joaquin was doing to him. And Joaquin enjoyed it almost as much as his boyfriend. Giving head to Kevin never failed to turn him on.  
  
He circled the head of Kevin's cock with his tongue, earning him a cry from Kevin and a tug on his hair. Joaquin knew that Kevin wouldn't last long. And he was right: A few more licks and Kevin came into Joaquin's mouth, swearing softly under his breath.  
  
Joaquin got up again and found himself moaning Kevin's name, so close already that he thought he would come just from looking at Kevin's flushed post-orgasm face. But Kevin didn't waste any time, and only seconds later had his hand down Joaquin's pants, stroking his cock firmly. Joaquin buried his head in Kevin's shoulder, muffling his cries into the fabric of Kevin's shirt. Giving head to Kevin and now feeling Kevin's hands on him were driving him crazy.

And it got even better when Kevin said: "Fuck baby, this is so hot. I love the way you suck me off and I love even more to make you feel good. Do you like that?"

Joaquin's voice was shaky when he managed to whisper his reply: "I love it. God, Preppy..."

"You don't have to be quiet. It's just us, baby. No need to hold back."  
  
And then Kevin's hand quickened up the pace on Joaquin's cock, and it was too much. Joaquin came with a series of loud moans, and he was very thankful that they were alone.  
  
Later on, they managed to unpack Joaquin's things and afterwards settled down on Joaquin's bed, watching tv. But of course it soon turned into a make-out session and that turned into really good sex.  
  
Afterwards, they were lying in the bed snuggled up tightly, and it suddenly hit Joaquin how long ago it seemed that they had last done this here in the trailer. He had always loved it when Kevin had visited him, and most of the times they had ended up like this, in Joaquin's bed. He smiled, thinking about those sweet moments they had shared back then, and it made him happy to know that they could have that again now.  
  
"What are you smiling about, babe?" Kevin wanted to know, his voice husky from the sex and the cuddling afterwards.  
  
"Just about us. The time we spent in the trailer together last year. And now we can have so much more fun in here."  
  
"Yes, that's right. But I still would prefer to have you living in my room. I already miss you."  
  
"Oh Preppy. I do too. But we will make the best of it. And it feels right to move in here again. I mean my family lives here, the Serpents."  
  
"But _I_ can be your family now."  
  
"You _are_ my family, Kevin. You have been from the start. But I am a Southside Serpent, and it's the right thing to do, to live here with them again. We will have our time, once you go to college.  
  
"How can you be so reasonable about this? All grown up are you?" Kevin teased him, and Joaquin was relieved that Kevin didn't seem sad anymore.  
  
"I am not. I would much rather live with you. But we are too young for that, unfortunately. We just have to accept that, I guess."  
  
"I know, you are right, baby. We will make the best of it. I mean, thinking about it, it's really useful to have a place just for the two of us."  
  
"Definitely. Certain activities will benefit from that."  
  
"What kind of activities do you have in mind?"  
  
"How about I show you?"  
  
And with that they started the second round of lovemaking, taking their time, enjoying to be able not to rush and to be as loud as they wanted to be.

 


End file.
